The Holiday From Hell
by TintAngel
Summary: UPDATED! After the war ended, Subaru and Kamui accepts a holiday from Yuuko. Joining them on this holiday were two people they thought, they won't see again. Seishirou and Fuuma... And a crazed Hokuto. What could go wrong? Everything. SS, FK, SK
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** If X/1999 was mine it would have crappier drawings, plot and story line but there would have been more sex and Yaoi

XXXholic isn't mine too.

**Prologue**

_//Kamui was kneeling down in shock. He was holding a body covered in blood._

"_Fuuma…" Kamui whispered out clutching the body. Fuuma lifted up his head and smiled._

"_Ka...mui..." Fuuma gasped out "Goodbye..."_

"_No Fuuma!" Kamui screamed out, "Don't die!"_

_He cries were unheard as Fuuma closed his eyes and let darkness take over him. Kamui cried while clutching the boy. A dark figure was watching them before walking away._

"_Wait!" Kumai cried out to the figure, "Subaru!"_

_Subaru stopped and turned around._

"_Please! Don't leave me too!"_

"_I'm sorry Kamui. I have..."_

"_No! I don't want to be left alone!"_

"_Goodbye Kamui" Subaru disappeared leaving a crying Kamui._

_Little did they know, someone else was watching them too.//_

"Stalker"

"What!?" Yuuko shouted at the telephone. Yuuko Ichihara was a beautiful lady with powers to grant wishes. She runs a _wish-fulfilling_ shop that can only be seen by those who needs it. _Yuuko_ is one of the many _fake_ names she uses. The one she was most famous for _was 'The Witch of Dimension'_.

"I'm not a stalker" Yuuko argued.

"Yeah, you are," replied a young woman's voice, "You knew everything that went on during 1999. Hell, how do you think we have the Seals and Angel's sex life on our computers?"

"OK so I know a few-"

"Bullshit. More like _a lot_," replied the woman

"_Shut up_ and let me finish" The Yuuko snapped glaring at the phone. She heard the woman laugh, "As I was saying I know a few things about them because I am _'The Witch of Dimensions'_! I am supposed to know these things!"

"Well 'The _infamous_ Witch of Dimensions' is just an excuse to stalk and lie to people-" Yuuko was about to protest but the woman continued, "So was that how the world ended?"

"Yeah. Pretty crappy ending, huh?" Yuuko rolled her eyes

"Totally. I thought from the way you were explaining the people who were _destined_ to fight, that Kamui and Subaru would at least have sex or something"

Yuuko laughed, "Are you sure you're Keiko and not Reiko?"

"Ha ha, very funny" Keiko said sarcastically, "I was just saying those two should have gotten hooked up or something."

"Hmmmm…"

"Oh crap," groaned Keiko, "I know that sound"

"You know technically they could get _hooked up _as you _kindly_ put it"

"Damn. I see where this is going"

"What do you think about having some customers in your inn?"

"No Fucking Way!" Keiko protested loudly, "I am so sick of looking after those depressed and suicidal people! DO you realise how hard it is to get them back to normal!?"

"Come on! Reiko always has fun looking after them!"

"That's Reiko! She's not normal-"

"Like you are…?"

"Fuck you. I'm not having anymore people in the inn!"

"Keiko…Please look at this my way"

"The evil way!?"

"No. Look, how about this. I'll pay _double_ the price."

There was a pause.

"Double the price for each person?" Keiko asked.

"Fine, but you do realise that the only reason you have that inn is because of me."

"No." Keiko protested, "It's because of Reiko's _fucked up_ wish. The _wish_ that you fucking granted and I still don't see why you did something like that!"

"It doesn't matter whose wish it is." Yuuko said dismissing the complaint, "What do you say? Deal?"

"Fine," Keiko sighed knowing she won't win, "It better be double the price."

"Of course."

"So how you going to get them, to come over here?"

"I have a feeling they will walk by my place at the same time tomorrow" Yuuko smiled.

"You're going to use that _'It's your fate'_ bullshit aren't you?"

Yuuko laughed.

Keiko gave a small laugh too, "Well we need to clean the rooms and prepare so we can't have them tomorrow"

"That's ok" Yuuko started to whistle.

"Oh really well then – wait a minute!" Keiko shouted, "What do you mean that's ok?"

"Well they are making a little stopover."

"You're going to send them to that _place_ aren't you!?"

"Maybe…"

"There is going to be more psychos coming over here, isn't there?"

"Umm…"

"…Who are they?"

"Their ex…."

"Their ex…!?" Keiko shouted. "As in the ones that died!?"

"The one and only!"

"Why would you want to do that!?"

Yuuko tried to think of an excuse other then to cause more troubles. "We should extend the possibilities…? C'mon they would look cute with each other _and_ other people!"

"In other words you just want to torture them." Keiko muttered "I really hate you sometimes."

"Double the price for each person." Yuuko chimed, trying to convince Keiko to change her mind."

"Fine!" Keiko replied exasperatedly, "Just tell Moro-chan and Maru-chan, Reiko and I said _'hi'_!"

"Ok! Bye! Talk to you later!" Yuuko said as she hanged up.

'_This is going to be interesting'_ Yuuko smiled.

**End of Prologue**

**Author's Note:** Arghh! I am so embarrass! I made Kamui so angsty and the beginning is so weird! Arghh!

For those that don't know Yuuko is from XXXholic. Like I said before she owns a _wish-fulfilling _shop. Don't know if Watanuki would be in this part. If he is, it will be a very small role. Moro-chan and Maru-chan are like these _adorable_ girls that stay with Yuuko.

So Basically Yuuko is talking to Keiko about 1999 and _other_ things. Other things that should be explain in a chapter or two. She was also the figure that was watching/stalking them.

Well I guess I'll post the next chapter in a week or two.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So Its begins**

Kamui was walking, aimlessly down a street. His head was down and he didn't notice anything that was going around him. The '_End of the World War'_ was finished and Fuuma died because Kamui killed him. Everyone else died fighting. The only person who was alive was Subaru…

'_This is what Subaru must have felt like'_ Kamui bitterly thought, _'When that bastard died,'_

_/'Goodbye Kamui'/_

Kamui sighed at the memory.

'_All alone now. All by myself. Damn my life sucks.'_

Subaru was thinking the same things as he walked away from Ueno Park. He just finished his job and was really irritated. He had a strange thing that something was going to happen. It didn't help when the tree would complain every_ freaking_ second.

/I'm Hungy/

'_I just fed you!'_

/I'm still hungry/

'_Not my fucking problem!'_

/Someone is OBVIOUSLY pissed/

'_No shit.'_

/Aren't you paying attention to where you walking/

'_Does it look like I am?'_

/Oh shit. I know this place/

'_What?'_ Subaru stopped and looked around to see where he was. He was in front of a small elegant house. It looked very out of place standing there, with high building surrounding it. Subaru could sense a very strong aura coming from it and he felt like he knew this place. He could also sense someone was standing in front of the shop too.

Kamui sighed as he continued to walk. Suddenly he had a _strange_ feeling to stop. He stopped and looked around to see where he was. He was in front of a small elegant house which was surronded by high buildings. He also wasn't alone.

'_Oh my fucking god,'_ These words went through Kamui and Subaru's head, as they stared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kamui shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Subaru shouted back.

"None of your business," Kamui snapped at Subaru, "Now answer my _fucking_ question!"

Kamui felt anger boiling in his blood, as he glared daggers at Subaru. He still hasn't forgiven Subaru for leaving him and becoming the Sakurazukamori.

"It's a free country Kamui," Subaru coolly replied.

"Well fuck off then!" Kamui growled.

"What did you say?" Subaru asked, a little shocked at Kamui's response.

"Hey, _it's a free country_ Subaru" Kamui mocked.

"Well don't you have a mouth?" Subaru questioned.

"I am so sorry," Kamui said sarcastically, "I mean going through a war, killing the one you love and being ditched by your so-called friend, changes you. And all this happened before I even became _bloody_ sixteen."

Subaru just stared at Kamui.

'_Whoa, and I thought I was depressed and pissed off.'_

/You are. This kid is just more depress and actually have a spine/

'_Can you please shut the fuck up for once!'_

"Now if you'll excuse – What the fuck?" Kamui shouted as he and Subaru were dragged into the house by an invisible force.

"Ahhh!" They cried out as they stumbled into the house. The force kept dragging them until they were in a room. Inside the room was a lady dressed in a black dress.

"Hello" The lady greeted, smiling evilly, "I've been waiting for you".

Subaru and Kamui groaned as they stood up and pat down their clothes.

"Who the _hell _are you?" Kamui growled at the lady.

"Don't you have an attitude?" asked the lady, clearly amused.

"Tsk. After going through the events I've been through you'll have a freaking attitude too!"

The lady laughed. "You mean after going through the War of 1999?"

"How did you know…?" Kamui asked shocked but his shock soon disappeared into anger as the lady laughed again

"I know a lot of things, _Kamui_"

"Well then. I hope you don't mind if I ask again, who the hell are you?"

"Yuuko Ichihara, also known as the Witch of Dimensions. She runs a Wish-Fulfilling shop…"

Everyone stared at the speaker, Subaru.

"…Which we are currently in." Subaru finished.

"I see you remember me Subaru Sumeragi or should I say Subaru _Sakurazukamori_" Yuuko smiled at Subaru

"…" Subaru didn't reply

"Wow. You have his last name. I didn't know you could marry cold-hearted and idiotic bastards." Kamui taunted Subaru, "Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?"

"What?" Subaru growled at Kamui. "I am _not_ married to him!"

"You aren't married!" Kamui said, covering his mouth with his hands, pretending to be surprise, "Are you still a virgin too?"

"Fuck you, Kamui" Subaru snapped at Kamui.

"Thought so…" Kamui said amused.

"Well at least I wasn't in love with a prick like Fuuma!" Subaru retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Kamui growled.

"I'm not dense! I knew you had the _hots_ for Fuuma!" Subaru mocked Kamui.

"You...!" Kamui was about to kill Subaru but Yuuko stopped them.

"Would you please _shut up_!" Yuuko shouted at the guys.

Subaru and Kamui stared at Yuuko, before glaring at each other.

Yuuko sighed.

"Well if you don't like it," Kamui shouted hearing Yuuko's sigh, "Then fuck off!"

Yuuko glared at Kamui.

"Why are we here Yuuko?" Subaru asked getting irritated.

"Fate brought you here –" both Subaru and Kamui snorted.

"Fuck Fate." Subaru declared.

"Fate is a load of bullshit." Kamui replied, "Save the world and we don't even get a _fucking_ medal. Just a whole bunch of depression pills!"

"Which taste like shit," Subaru sighed, remembering the medication he _used_ to take.

Subaru and Kamui stared at each other. After a moment of silence they both gave a small smile. They nodded to each other, understanding what both of them went through.

"Truce?" asked Kamui

"Truce."

"Thank _fucking_ god!" Yuuko said clapping her hands.

The guys stared at Yuuko again.

"This makes my job a _whole_ lot easier. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-" Yuuko glared at the guys, before smiling again, "Fate brought you here because I have an offer to make you"

"An offer?" Kamui stared at Yuuko, like she was crazy.

"How do you feel about going on a little holiday?" asked Yuuko

"A holiday?"

"What kind of holiday?" Subaru stared at her suspiciously.

"A fun holiday where you can…" Yuuko paused for a moment, "Escape from your problems."

Subaru and Kamui both stared at her suspiciously.

Yuuko sighed, "All expenses paid of course"

"Nothing is free in this world Yuuko." Subaru said, "You told me that. Everything has a price-".

"Yeah, well this holiday is!" Yuuko snapped, "You guys going or not?"

Subaru and Kamui looked each other.

"Ok. I'll come. Are you coming, Subaru?" Kamui asked.

Subaru shrugged. "Might as well. Got nothing better to do"

"Great! Come back here tomorrow and don't bother bringing anything! Clothes would be provided at the inn!" Yuuko exclaimed happily.

"We're staying at an inn?" Kamui asked.

"Yep!"

"What kind of – AHHH!" Kamui cried out as a force started to pull him and Subaru out.

Yuuko grinned, "Goodbye!"

Yuuko waved happily at the guys, as the invisible force pulled them out of the room.

As soon as the guys left Yuuko quickly went to the phone. She started to press a few buttons and it started to ring.

"Hello. This is Keiko and Reiko's inn. I'm Reiko. I swear to normal, I'm god… How can I help you?" came out a different voice then the one before.

"Reiko. You're drunk aren't you?" Yuuko asked

"Drunk on luuuuuuuuv baby!" Reiko started to laugh like a maniac.

Yuuko laughed, "You're an idiot."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" whined Reiko.

"Did Keiko tell you about the customers?" Yuuko asked ignoring the question.

"Yeah…" Reiko grumbled, "Made me clean up the place."

"I thought you had cleaners? You know those persocons?"

"Keiko wanted to piss me off. I don't see why she enjoys torturing people? Especially ME!"

"Reiko, why do you enjoy torturing the people, who goes to your inn?"

"Umm... It's fun!"

"There's your answer."

Yuuko heard Reiko groaned.

"Anyway, tell Keiko that the customers would come soon and they probably stay around 5 days or so."

"Yay! More playthings!" Reiko cheered

"Yes Reiko. More playthings. You can use your _imagination to _solve their problems"

There was silence.

"You do realise who this is right?"

"Yes. Enjoy yourself"

"Wait does that mean I can use those whips-" The reply was cut off as Yuuko put down the phone.

She then smiled.

'_I love torturing people because its fun too!'_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Authors Notes:** Well I made Kamui a bitch. How nice? I just thought that Kamui shouldn't be depress in the fanfic so I gave him a backbone and an attitude. Subaru is going to be less depressed too!

Yes, in other words MAJOR OOC.

Reiko is also another OC. She is the last OC! I promise!

Also Persocons are like these robots that look like humans, except for their ears. I think that's how you spell them. They are from Clamp creation, Chobits (Which I don't own too!).

And yes. This is my sad attempt at Humor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Why won't you stay DEAD?**

Subaru and Kamui were outside the house the next day. It was around noon and they were both waiting patiently for Yuuko.

"Welcome!" greeted Yuuko, as she stepped out of her house.

Subaru and Kamui stared at Yuuko. Yuuko continued to grin evilly.

"Can we just go now?" Subaru asked, not liking the way Yuuko smiling at them.

"Fine," Yuuko sighed.

"About fucking time!" Kamui muttered.

"But your rooms aren't ready yet" Yuuko replied.

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean our rooms aren't ready?" Kamui shouted at Yuuko.

"It isn't ready, so you guys are going to make a _little_ stopover." Yuuko said.

"Where is this stopover?" Subaru asked suspiciously.

"You'll see!" Yuuko then quickly opened a portal underneath them. Subaru and Kamui were suspended in mid-air for a second, before dropping down into the portal.

"Ahhh!" They screamed out.

"Bye!" Yuuko said waving down at them.

The portal closed.

The portal opened again in another world. Subaru and Kamui came out and fell onto the floor.

"Oww!"

Subaru and Kamui groaned as they stood up.

"Where the _fuck _are we?" Kamui asked

They both looked around to see where they were.

They were in a very _large_ club. There was a dance floor with various people dancing. Bright, flashing, neon lights was everywhere. The music was a very loud, up-beat, dancing song. There was also a _very_ nice looking bar on the other side of the room.

"Ok we are in a club" Kamui said, "Why the _fuck_ are we in a club!"

"I have no idea" Subaru was staring at the bar, "I am going to get some drinks. I might as well drown my sorrows. Coming?"

Kamui thought about it for a moment.

"Hell yeah!" Kamui replied, as he and Subaru walked over to the bar.

Subaru ordered a few drinks. Both Subaru and Kamui then got engaged into a drinking competition. After having numerous drinking competitions, the guys were a little…tipsy.

"Hey Kamui!" Subaru asked swaying slightly, "How does it feel to look like a girl?"

"What the fuck?" Kamui asked loudly, "I _do not_ look like a chick!"

"Sure you do!" Subaru smiled.

"No fucking way in hell!" Kamui shook his head, "You look like a chick!"

"No I don't, _Kamui-chan_!" Subaru teased Kamui.

"Just because I like guys-"

"So you admit you like Fuuma?" Subaru asked.

"No I don't!" Kamui said angrily, before feeling depress, "Not after what happen…"

Subaru stared at Kamui.

"There, there" Subaru patted Kamui on the back, "I know how you feel"

"Yeah you're right!" Kamui grinned, "At least I'm not like you!

"What's wrong with me!?"

"Subaru, you were in love with a guy for like 9 years!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were!"

"Not!"

Kamui laughed, "Well nothing we can do about it. They are dead and even if they were alive, I probably get revenge"

"And how will you get revenge?" Subaru asked curiously.

"By kissing a certain _gorgeous_ green-eyed guy" Kamui said staring at Subaru.

"Really?" Subaru asked staring at Kamui too.

The two guys, who were way too drunk to control themselves, came close to each. They then gave each other, a _nose-bleeding_ pash.

After a few seconds someone tapped Subaru on the shoulder.

"Who the hell...?" Subaru muttered before breaking the kiss.

"As much as I love my brother, who now has the guts to kiss in public, he could at least give his sister a _freaking_ hug!"

Subaru eyes widen at the word '_sister_'. He quickly turned around to see-

"Hokuto-chan!" Subaru gasped, "What are you doing here! You're…You're supposed to be-"

"Dead?" Hokuto replied, "That's a great way to greet your sister Subaru! Now give me a hug!" Hokuto went and gave Subaru a big hug. After a minute, Subaru pulled away from his sister.

"Hokuto, why are you here? Why can I see and talk to you. Hell, why can I even hug you?"

"Ho Ho Ho!" Hokuto laughed, "Subaru, this is the _'Dead Anime Character Bar'_!"

"The What?" Subaru and Kamui shouted.

"The Dead Anime Character Bar! Everyone who dies gets reborn here! They can do anything they want here. They could leave too explore unknown worlds or stay here and party all day. Heck, if they wanted to, they could go back to their own world and scare people that knew them – but that isn't recommended of course!"

"Ok…" The guys stared at Hokuto.

"Stay here. I'll be right back!" Hokuto smiled "I got a surprise for you!"

Hokuto skipped happily as she disappeared into the crowd.

"I just realise something." Subaru said after watching Hokuto disappear.

"What?" Kamui asked, "You're sister is a crazy Yaoi fan?"

"I noticed that ages ago." Subaru replied, "Through, that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Then what?"

"We just kissed."

"Holy shit." Kamui said, after he realised what they just did, "It was a good kiss too!"

"Damn," Subaru muttered, "How drunk are we?"

"Not drunk enough!" Kamui said before gulping down his glass, "Hey do you think her surprise is that _they_ are here?"

"Probably" Subaru miserably replied, "If my sister is here, they probably are here too."

"Yes!" Kamui said enthusiastically.

Subaru raised his eyebrow and stared at Kamui like he was crazy.

"Subaru" Kamui said noticing the look Subaru was giving him, "I'm not crazy."

Subaru snorted, "Could have fooled me"

Kamui ignored the comment. "I was just wondering if you are _drunk _enough to get a little revenge with me?"

"I don't know" Subaru said, "I was drunk enough to kiss you"

"A good kiss too! I thought you were like a virgin or something"

Subaru glared at Kamui who was laughing, "What were you thinking of doing, anyway?"

Kamui just winked, "You'll see."

Just then, Hokuto came back.

"I'm back!" Hokuto screeched, "Guess who is here?"

Subaru and Kamui turned around to see Seishirou and Fuuma. They both look exactly the same, when they were alive. They both looked _Hot._

"Hi Subaru-kun." Seishirou said, smirking at Subaru.

"Kamui. Nice to see you again." Fuuma smiled evilly at Kamui.

"Watch and learn," Kamui whispered to Subaru.

Kamui then snapped at Fuuma. "What are you doing here!?"

"Aww, Kamui don't you love me anymore?" asked Fuuma, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Umm, no."

"What about you Subaru-kun?" Seishirou leaned over Subaru, "Do you still love me?"

Subaru who also wanted to have a little revenge, did something rather odd.

"Sorry Seishirou but-" Subaru pushed Seishirou away, "I've gotten over you"

"So have I," Kamui smirked at Fuuma.

"What are you talking about?" Fuuma asked.

"This." Subaru said as he grabbed Kamui's collar and kissed him on the lips.

After a few second Subaru broke off the kiss.

"I would have never done this, if it weren't for the alcohol," Subaru muttered, so only Kamui could hear.

Kamui laughed as both of them, enjoyed the looks on Seishirou and Fuuma face.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Hokuto laughed staring at Subaru and Kamui, "You're all grown up Subaru!"

"Thank you Hokuto-chan." Subaru said as Hokuto hugged him.

"Subaru-kun..." Seishirou said, "What is going on?"

"Well Seishirou-san you see-"

"What the fuck!" Kamui shouted out.

A large portal opened beneath the group. Everyone was suspended in mid-air before falling into the portal.

"Shit! Not again!" Kamui shouted out.

The portal closed.

Back on Earth, Yuuko was laughing her head off.

'_This is starting to get interesting'_ Yuuko thought as she watched the group fall into the portal she opened up. She was watching them through a bowl filled with magical water.

'_I can't believe Subaru had the guts to kiss Kamui!'_

As she watched the group fall into the portal she had a weird feeling.

'_Why do I keep having this feeling I'm forgetting something?'_

In Ueno Park, a Sakura tree was standing there alone.

/I'm hungry…/

**The End of Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Oo I know what you are thinking right now. I am like really embarrass.

Hokuto a Yaoi fan? WTF! Through, it would explain her weird, eccentric behaviour during _Tokyo Babylon_.

Ok. Ok. You weren't thinking about Hokuto. You were thinking about Subaru and Kamui playing drinking games, right? I thought it was weird too, but it would have been so much fun watching them!

OK! OK! I was joking. You didn't have to throw food at me! You are thinking about the kiss between Subaru and Kamui. I am pretty sure I pissed off all of the Seishirou/Subaru and Fuuma/Kamui fans. Which is basically most of the X/1999 population!

First off, I have no idea if this is a Subaru/Kamui fanfic. I mean, I was hoping that they only kissed, to piss off Seishirou and Fuuma. They were also kinda drunk, when they kissed.

I mean if you were drunk, depress and you see a cute guy next to you, you would want to kiss him too right? Well I still don't l know if this will be a Subaru/Kamui Fanfic. I mean I have been a Seishirou/Subaru fan for a long time.

I know there would be lots of future kisses (For revenge, of course!) Also I am hoping Subaru and Kamui, is going to _kinda_ have a sisterly (They both are way too cute to be guys!) relationship (They would scheme and plot like chicks!) and get revenge on Seishirou and Fuuma. How would they get revenge? I have no fucking idea...

Anyway, Yay! Seishirou and Fuuma are here! I also added Hokuto too! Now the Dead Anime Character bar… was a way to bring our favourite _bishonens_ (and Hokuto) to life. If it was real, I would love to go there!

The next chapter is definitely going to be interesting…or scary. Probably the later.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to Hell!**

The portal opened up again and the group all fell out.

They all landed inside a nice, clean, entrance room. Seishirou, Fuuma and Hokuto all landed on the ground. They weren't hurt in anyway and they didn't land on anybody or anything.

Subaru and Kamui on the other hand…

"I never thought I see the day…" Kamui muttered, "When you, out of all the people would be on top of me."

Subaru was currently on top of Kamui and they were both too close for Seishirou and Fuuma's liking.

"Through I am not complaining." Kamui smiled enjoying the glare Seishirou was giving him. "I'm pretty comfortable with the way things are right now. How about you Subaru?"

Subaru smirked when he felt Fuuma's glare, "I like the way things are right now too"

"But you know what will make it even better?" Kamui giggled, still intoxicated by alcohol.

"What?" Subaru asked, giggling too.

"This." Kamui then pulled Subaru down for another pash.

Hokuto snickered and shouted, "Get a room!"

Seishirou and Fuuma had their mouths wide open, in shock. They both were about to grab the guys off each other but someone beat them to it.

Subaru and Kamui felt a two, pair of hand pulling them apart, breaking their kiss.

"Who the hell?" They both exclaimed as they stood up.

They both turned around, expecting to see Seishirou and Fuuma. Instead, they were shocked to see two, identical, looking women.

Well they would have looked identical, if it weren't for their different hairstyles and outfits. One of the twins had long black hair and she was wearing a purple kimono. The other twin had short black hair and was wearing a pink kimono.

"Welcome to _The Pleasure Inn_!" exclaimed the twin with the short hair.

"She is Keiko," said the twin, pointing to the twin with long black hair.

"And I am Reiko!" She said as she walked up to Subaru. She put her face close to Subaru and smiled, "And you are cute!"

Reiko gave Subaru a big _hug_.

"Reiko!" Keiko growled at her sister. Reiko yelped and quickly let go of Subaru. Subaru just stood there in shock. Seishirou glared at Reiko after witnessing the hug she gave Subaru.

Keiko then bowed apologetically, to the group, after noticing Seishirou's glare. "I'm sorry. She is a little crazy."

Fuuma responded with a small laugh, after he noticed the glare Seishirou was giving to Reiko. Seishirou was not amused.

Reiko was staring at Kamui, "You're cute too"

Kamui blushed slightly as Reiko ran up and hugged him too. Fuuma stopped laughing and glared at Reiko.

"Reiko…" Keiko growled. She was losing her patience and she also noticed Seishirou and Fuuma were glaring at Reiko, "You idiot!"

Reiko stuck her tongue at Keiko, as she jumped off Kamui and hid behind Subaru.

"Please hide me…" Reiko whispered to Subaru

"Eh…" Subaru asked still shocked.

"I'll help you make those guys who are glaring at me, jealous"

Subaru stared at Reiko, "How did you know…?"

Reiko just smiled and Subaru slowly nodded.

Keiko stared at them and sighed.

"Welcome to _The Pleasure Inn_." Keiko greeted the group as she bowed again.

"The _what_ inn?" Fuuma asked angrily.

"The _Pleasure_ Inn." Reiko piped up, still hiding behind Subaru, "One of the most famous Inn in the worlds. It's a place where people can…relax."

"You must be the guests that Yuuko sent." Keiko coolly said, "Through I wasn't expecting this many"

"Oh, we picked up a few people on the way…" Kamui said waving his hand at Seishirou, Fuuma and Hokuto.

"From the Bar?" Keiko asked

"Yeah."

"Damn. I knew it!" Keiko muttered, "She did send more _psychos_ here!"

Only Subaru, Kamui and Hokuto stared at her in curiosity. Seishirou and Fuuma were still glaring at Reiko. They were pissed because she hugged _their_ Subaru and Kamui. They were planning ways to kill her. Reiko stared at them before sticking her tongue out.

"Well mind introducing yourselves?" Keiko asked.

"I'm Kamui. That's my_ **lover**-_" Kamui grinned evilly at Fuuma and Seishirou, enjoying that word, "Subaru-" Subaru smiled weakly and gave a small wave. "His sister Hokuto-" Hokuto waved, grinning like a maniac, "And those two glaring_ idiots_ are Seishirou and Fuuma"

Seishirou and Fuuma just grunted. They were not happy being in a place called The _Pleasure_ inn, with two strange people. Especially when one of those two people was making moves on their Subaru and Kamui. It was bad enough, with them both going out!

"Nice to meet you all." Keiko bowed again.

"Yep! Nice to meet you all too!" Reiko bowed too, "Especially _cuties_ like you"

Reiko giggled at Subaru and Kamui.

Seishirou who was sick of everyone flirting with Subaru, coughed before he seriously loses it. Fuuma growled, angrily, glaring at everything.

Reiko and Keiko stared at Seishirou and Fuuma.

"I am sensing a lot of UST coming from there" Keiko muttered.

"UST! He he he he." Reiko giggled.

"What?" Fuuma and Seishirou asked.

Keiko ignored Seishirou and Fuuma.

"Hey what are we doing here?" Hokuto asked

"You don't know?" Keiko asked, "You are on a holiday"

"A holiday?" Hokuto stared at Keiko oddly.

"Yes." Keiko replied, "Yuuko – or as you might know her as – _The Witch of Dimensions _sent you here."

"Why?"

Keiko ignored the question, "So if you will follow me, I'll show you your rooms." She then began to lead the group around the inn.

"So this is The Pleasure inn?" Hokuto asked Keiko, changing the topic, as they walked, while she was staring at the décor.

"I didn't name it" Keiko quickly replied

"So why is it called _The Pleasure inn_?"

"Many things happen here" Keiko smirked, "Use your imagination"

"Ho ho ho!" Hokuto laughed.

As the group walked around the inn, Reiko was talking happily to Subaru and Kamui.

Reiko was giggling as she watched both Subaru and Kamui, swaying as they walked.

"Are you drunk?" Reiko asked, still giggling.

"We might be a little drunk." Subaru replied, clutching his head.

"A _little_ is an understatement." Kamui replied.

Reiko continued to giggle.

"Here!" Reiko smiled as she pulled out a bottle of tablets, from one of the hidden pockets in her kimono. She gave a tablet to Subaru and Kamui. "These will make you Sober!"

Subaru and Kamui stared at the tablet.

"Is that possible?" Kamui asked, "Tablets that make you Sober?"

Reiko thought for a moment.

"Nope." Reiko said shaking her head, "But so is travelling through portals and seeing the people that are suppose to be _dead,_ alive."

"Touché" Kamui muttered as he gulped down his tablet. Subaru did the same.

"Thanks." They both muttered, after feeling better.

After walking through a series of hallways, Keiko finally stopped.

"Here are your rooms." Keiko said as she waved her hand, to the doors around them. "There are only 3 available rooms right now so you'll have to share, until we clean up the others."

Keiko pointed to the three available rooms as she gave Hokuto, Kamui and Seishirou a key card.

"The doors are electronically locked" Reiko grinned, "And you have these devices." Reiko pointed to a silver box on the door. "Which you have inside your room and you can set them to be soundproof too!"

Reiko winked at Subaru and Kamui who blushed.

"SO what else is in this inn?" asked Kamui, changing the subject. Reiko was definitely making him nervous.

"There are various rooms where you can relax around the inn. They are usually the ones that doors are opened." Keiko answered.

"There is also a Dining room where we eat Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner!" Reiko chimed in. "If you can't make it to any of the meals for various reasons-" Reiko winked again at Subaru and Kamui, "You're welcome to visit the kitchen!"

"There are also speakers around the inn, so we can tell you when your meals are served." Keiko added.

"Who's the cook?" Seishirou asked curiously.

"Me!" Reiko grinned

"No _fucking_ way." Seishirou said glaring at Reiko.

"Yeah I am! Don't worry! Just because I don't like you were doesn't mean I will poison you!"

Kamui laughed at Seishirou shocked face. Fuuma stare at Reiko.

"Careful Fuuma. I don't like you too."

Fuuma growled at Reiko.

Keiko rolled her eyes and sighed, "There is also a hot spring where you can use to relax. There is a bathroom in your rooms."

"Wait a minute!" Hokuto said. The group stared at her, "There only ONE hot spring?"

"…Yes" Keiko said

"I'm not sharing with these guys" Hokuto said.

"Why?" Subaru asked.

"Subaru, I don't know if you notice but I'm a girl!"

"So is Kamui…" Subaru muttered, remembering their joke in the bar.

Kamui elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't worry Hokuto-chan!" Reiko said, "You can use ours! It's in our private quarters!"

"Oh yeah." Keiko said, "We have our own rooms. There would be sign telling that it's ours. Stay away from it!" Keiko warned them.

She was giving them a look that says _'Disobey my orders and there would be hell to pay!'_

"I trust you'll figure, who you'll share the rooms with." Keiko said as she walked off leaving the group behind.

Reiko quickly wrapped her arms around Subaru's neck. "There are some videos that might help you with your revenge." Reiko whispered into Subaru ear, "Use it wisely and you might learn some tricks!"

Reiko then jumped off Subaru and turned to the group, "Dinner will be served in a couple of minutes!"

Reiko then quickly ran after Keiko.

After Reiko left the group all stared at each other.

"Ok." Hokuto said, "Since I'm a girl, I get to have a room for myself."

"Me and Subaru we'll share!" Kamui quickly said. He grabbed Subaru's hand and dragged him into the room. He slammed the door shut.

"Guess you guys will share!" Hokuto said before disappearing into her room.

Seishirou and Fuuma stared at each other and then the key.

"Want to help me kill Reiko?" Seishirou asked

"Yes" Fuuma replied as they both walked into their room thinking up ways to kill Reiko.

xXxXxXx

"So, Subaru!" Kamui said jumping one of the beds.

The room they were in was big enough to be a small apartment. There was a nice living area with a large Entertainment system and a couch. There were two doors on one of the wall. One door led to a large bathroom and the other to a bedroom. When Kamui first came in, he quickly ran into the bedroom and jumped on one of the two beds, that was provided.

Subaru followed him.

"I can't believe you are cheating on me. With a girl too!" Kamui stopped jumping. He then pretended to cry, "I thought you were gay!"

Subaru decide to play along, "I'm sorry Kamui but it isn't working."

"Why! Subaru just tell me why!"

"Because... Actually why don't we have a three-some?" Subaru asked.

Kamui laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Subaru! I never knew you were into those kinds of things!" Kamui laughed and dodged the pillow Subaru threw at him.

Subaru laughed.

"So what were you talking about? I saw Reiko, whispering things to you."

"Oh she was telling me about how there were some videos, that will help us make Seishirou and Fuuma jealous."

"Really? How did she know we were going to make them jealous?"

"I don't know but that hug she gave us, definitely made her go on their _hit list_!"

"I know! They are probably scheming ways to kill her!" Both of them laughed at thought.

xXxXxXx

After everyone settled in their rooms, they heard Keiko's voice came through speakers that were placed around the inn and in their rooms.

"_Hello. Dinner is ready and it seems like Reiko made weird food…"_

"_It's not weird!"_ protested Reiko, _"It's Seductive!"_

"_How can it be Seductive?"_

"_Easy! With lots of Chocolate and Strawberries!"_

"_Reiko. What the hell were you thinking when you made that? Are you nuts? No don't answer that. We already know."_

"_Keiko you just don't understand art."_

"_Reiko you're an idiot."_

"_Keiko!"_

Everyone heard Keiko, sighed loudly.

"_Hey look its one of the persocon- Ahhh! What are you doing!"_

They heard Reiko protesting and various other noises.

"_Keiko! Help! The persocon gone crazy!"_

"_Put some tape on her. She talks too much."_

"_Traitor!"_

There was silence as Keiko turned off the speaker.

Everyone feared what was going to happen during Dinner.

**The End of Chapter 3**

**Authors Note:**

Ummm… Well I guess that explain a bit more on the mysterious Keiko and Reiko right? They are twins that run the inn and we can see that Reiko is a little…crazy. Keiko is suppose to be the 'serious' twin but when she is angry, she goes a little…psychotic.

Anyway, sorry there wasn't a lot of _Yaoi_ in this chapter. It was also a pretty bad chapter with crappy jokes….Sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit better. No promises through.

OH yeah, don't worry. I won't set up any of the original characters, with the group. That is just so stupid.

The original characters (Reiko…) might flirt a bit with the group (Subaru and Kamui) but nothing else!

Still don't know who the couples are but I can promise they won't get set up with Reiko and Keiko. That I can promise.

UST is…Well I'll explain it in a couple of chapters. Like somewhere in chapter 8? It's just a word I made up…or got off the internet. I can't remember :P

Also Seishirou and Fuuma don't like Reiko. It's because she hugged Subaru and Kamui and they couldn't exactly kill Subaru or Kamui (no matter how much they want to) without facing the wrath of the other person right? SO they would just stick to killing Reiko…Beside they are over-protective freaks!

Anyway, if there are any questions, about this highly, confusing fanfic, you are welcome to send me an e-mail or review. I'll reply ASAP :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dangerous Games**

As soon as they heard Keiko, the group slowly came out of their rooms.

Hokuto, Subaru and Kamui were the first to come out.

"Subaru!" Hokuto squealed, "Kamui!"

"Hi" Subaru and Kamui muttered.

"Wow. I am shocked!" Hokuto said as she started to walk down a hallway. The guys quickly followed her, staring at her in curiosity.

"Why are you shocked?" Subaru questioned.

"No better yet. Do we want to know?" Kamui asked.

"I thought you would have missed Dinner or _something_. Didn't you do anything?" Hokuto winked suggestively.

Kamui smirked while Subaru stared at Hokuto.

"Hokuto-chan!" Subaru shouted.

"Didn't have enough time." Kamui casually replied

"Kamui!"

"Ho Ho Ho!" Hokuto laughed louder, "I'm starting to like you Kamui! I hope you won't hurt, Subaru!"

"Oh, I won't hurt Subaru" Kamui said, "I'm the one who gets hurt."

"Oh?" Hokuto asked, "How?"

"Lets just say he gets a bit _rough_."

"Ho Ho Ho!"

"Kamui…" Subaru groaned loudly.

"Yes?" Kamui stared at Subaru innocently.

Subaru just shook his head, while he was groaning.

"Don't worry Subaru! I know Kamui didn't mean it!" Hokuto said, patting Subaru on the back, "I know you are only pretending to go out so you can get revenge on Seishirou and Fuuma!"

"What!?" Subaru and Kamui asked.

"Well, it's kinda obvious." Hokuto pointed out.

"You knew that we were pretending?" Subaru replied

"Well, sure." Hokuto shrugged, "I'm your sister Subaru. I know these things."

"Well that's great and all but you're not exactly my sister are you?" Kamui said.

"Yeah but you were exactly like Subaru when he was your age." Hokuto pointed out.

"How?"

"Cute, Adorable and easy to read." Hokuto said

"And lets not forget they both looked like a girl" A new voice said.

The group turned around to see the newcomer. It was Keiko.

"Hey!" Kamui growled, "I do not look like a Girl!"

Both Hokuto and Keiko snorted.

"Denial" Hokuto said.

Kamui growled.

"Anyway…" Keiko coughed slightly and she bowed gracefully, "Welcome to the Dining room."

The group realised they were in front of a large red door. The door opened to reveal a grand room inside. The walls were decorated with gold dragons that had different colour jewels for their eyes. The tiles were a silver colour. There were large tables that were covered by a red table cloth. They had luxurious chairs that were gold and red around the tables. In the middle of the tables was a large white vase with red roses.

Everything about the room screams _Expensive._

"What the…"

"This is where your meals are served." Keiko led the group in. She led them to their table.

"This is nice." Kamui said as he sat down.

"It's so…WOW!" Hokuto said grinning, while staring at the surrounding.

"Impressive." Subaru complimented as he sat down.

"Thank you." Keiko said. "I did the decoration. It is based on the Dragons of Heaven and Earth"

Subaru and Kamui stared at her.

"I know about _1999_ too."

"How!?" Subaru asked.

"I asked Yuuko," Keiko shrugged, "It was information for our computers."

Before anyone can ask anymore questions Keiko gave them a look, which said the conversation, ends _now_.

"Is that even real?" Kamui pointed to a nearby gold dragon on the wall, which had a diamond for its eye.

"Oh it's real." Keiko smirked, "Real gold and Real Jewels."

"Holy Shit." Kamui gasped, "What did you paid to afford this?"

"Unfortunately with my soul…" Keiko sighed.

The group stared at her in curiosity.

"Don't ask." Keiko replied before the door burst opened.

In came three people carrying trays with various plates with food. They were dress in a waiter's costume and would have looked normal if it weren't for their ears. Their ears were replaced by strange plastic covers.

"Who the hell?" asked Kamui staring at the waiters. He then noticed the ears. "No. Scratch that. I meant to say, _What the hell_!"

"These are Persocons." Keiko said as the three persocons placed the plates, in front of the guest.

"Perso-what?" Hokuto asked while tilting her head

"Persocons. They are personal robots which help Reiko and I run this _goddamn_ place" Keiko cursed.

"Hey..." Hokuto said looking around, "Where is Reiko?"

Keiko grinned evilly. "Oh don't worry about her…" Keiko started to laugh like a maniac.

The group stared at her, in curiosity. They were wondering if she is crazy too.

"Just enjoy your meals." Keiko said acting as her cold, normal, self again.

The group stared at their plates. Their plates were filled with _delicious_ looking food.

"Wow." Hokuto muttered staring at her meals. "They look nice!"

Hokuto took a bite.

"They are nice!" Hokuto squealed, "Did Reiko made them?"

"No." Keiko replied, "She was _tied up_ with something"

The group suddenly remember the talk over the speakers. They didn't want to know.

"Well have a bite Subaru! Kamui!" Hokuto said changing the conversation.

Subaru and Kamui slowly took a bite.

Kamui laughed softly after he took a bite.

"I've tasted better things, right Subaru?" Kamui winked suggestively, "Like your lips."

Subaru blushed slightly, remembering what happen in the bar. He groaned.

Hokuto laughed. "My, my Subaru! You're _boyfriend_ is a pervert!"

Kamui grinned while Subaru suddenly found his food interesting.

"Through he is only pretending to be your boyfriend, to get revenge on those idiots right?" Keiko pointed out.

The boys stared at her.

"Does everyone know what we are doing?" Subaru asked.

"Well yeah." Keiko replied, "Except for Seishirou and Fuuma. They are blinded by jealousy that they don't even know what the _hell_ is going on."

"Oh." Subaru said, "That good."

"Hey, where are those two jerks?" Kamui suddenly asked.

"Hopefully lost." Subaru muttered.

"We can only hope."

xXxXxXx

"Where the fuck are we?" Seishirou asked Fuuma.

Seishirou and Fuuma were both roaming around the inn. They were both lost.

"I don't know." Fuuma shrugged.

"Great." Seishirou replied, "Were lost in an inn and Subaru and Kamui is probably somewhere with those _freaky_ Twins!"

"Damn" Fuuma grumbled, "Even worst. They probably are _alone_ together."

"Fuck!" Seishirou growled, "How the hell did they get together?"

"Who know but it's your fucking fault!"

"How the hell is it my fault?"

"You died. You're fault!"

"So..!?"

"If you didn't die your_ Goddamn_ Subaru wouldn't have made a move on MY _Kamui_!"

"Subaru did not make a move!"

"Yeah right!" Fuuma growled, "You telling me Subaru didn't grab my Kamui and kiss him in the bar!?"

"Your Kamui seduce MY Subaru!"

"Bullshit! Kamui still loves me!"

"Well, where were you when this happened!?" Seishirou snapped.

"I fucking died, moron." Fuuma snapped back, "After 1999!"

"So it's your fault, that you couldn't get Kamui to keep his hands off my Subaru!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Not!"

"Yeah it is and now they probably somewhere _making out_!"

"Fuck!" Fuuma growled, punching the wall. "This is so Fucked up!"

"You just realised it now!?" Seishirou growled.

"I can't believe it!" Fuuma continued to punch the wall. "ARGHH!"

"Whatever Fuuma." Seishirou replied, "While you are here _whining,_ I am going to get Subaru back."

"OH?"

"Yes"

"I highly doubt that. Subaru hates you."

"Kamui hates you too."

Fuuma clenched his fist. "Well how do you plan to get your Subaru back?"

"Subaru is confused right now." Seishirou replied.

Fuuma snorted, "So?"

"So Fuuma, Subaru is confused what he feels. I am going to take advantage of it. If I push him hard enough, he would eventually see that he loves me. He would then leave Kamui."

"You sick, twisted, son of a bitch…I like it"

"Thank you."

"Through I bet I would get Kamui first."

"I highly doubt it."

"I've been friends with Kamui since we were kids. What makes you think he won't go back to me first?"

"Subaru has been in love with me for 9 years."

"You killed his sister."

"You killed your sister, _Kamui's crush_."

Fuuma growled. He never had gotten over that Kamui also liked Kotori.

"I bet, by the end of this fucked up _holiday_, Kamui will be mine!" Fuuma suddenly declared.

"You're on." Seishirou smirked.

The guys stopped walking and looked around to see where they were. They were back at their rooms.

"Damn!" Fuuma growled, "What the hell!"

Seishirou snorted, "You know what. I'm not hungry and I will be damned, if I get lost in this place again."

Fuuma sighed, "Same. Beside if what they say is true and Reiko is the cook, everyone would have food poisoning tomorrow."

"Good," Seishirou smirked. Fuuma raised his eyebrow, "Easier to _persuade_ Subaru, if he is sick."

Fuuma snickered as they opened their door.

"May the best man win," Fuuma smirked at Seishirou as they walked in.

"I plan too." Seishirou replied coolly, closing the door.

xXxXxXx

After Hokuto, Subaru and Kamui finished their dinner and said goodbye to Keiko, they all slowly made their way back to their room. After saying goodnight to Hokuto, they both went inside their rooms.

Subaru sighed, as he lay on his bed.

"Hey Subaru!" Kamui shouted from another room.

"What!?" Subaru shouted back.

"I went through the tapes, Reiko was talking about!"

"And…?" Subaru asked

Kamui walked into the room, holding on one of the tapes.

"They're porn." Kamui covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"What!?" Subaru quickly sat up.

"Not just any porn," Kamui threw the tape at Subaru.

Subaru easily caught it. He looked at the tape's name and opened his mouth in shock.

"They're gay porn." Kamui then laughed hysterically.

"Holy shit." Subaru slowly said.

Kamui stopped laughing and smirked at Subaru's shocked face.

"Subaru…" Kamui smiled.

Subaru looked at Kamui, "Yes…?"

"I got a brilliant idea!" Kamui ran up to Subaru as he whispered his plan to him.

Subaru laughed, as Kamui told his plan.

Kamui chuckled, "Want to do it?"

"No, thank you." Subaru said and he threw the tapes back at Kamui.

"Why?" Kamui said as he caught the tapes. He was shocked at Subaru's attitude.

"Kamui, that plan is great and all…Heck, it's pure Evil-"

Kamui grinned.

"And even through I want revenge I am not going to do that to Seishirou-san and Fuuma! It's just too mean!"

Kamui stared at Subaru in shock.

"Mean?" he asked, "Subaru that bastard killed your sister-"

"Who is alive" Subaru pointed out, "We just said goodnight to her 5 minutes ago."

"He crushed your innocence-"

"Which I don't miss and is pretty glad I don't act like that anymore."

"And used you as a suicide tool-"

"…Well I am still pretty pissed about that, but he is alive now."

"Subaru…"

"C'mon Kamui, I mean you wouldn't want to hurt Fuuma"

Kamui stared at Subaru.

"He is still in love with you." Subaru said, "I can tell because he got jealous."

"Yeah, but still…!"

"I also know you love him too!"

Kamui glared at Subaru.

"Now put the tapes away and go to sleep" Subaru ordered.

"Aww" Kamui groaned knowing Subaru won't change his mind.

He walked out of the room and came back a few moments later. He slowly climbed into his bed, cursing Subaru and his attitude.

Subaru just smile.

"Hey Subaru…" Kamui said, "What do you think happened to Reiko?"

"I don't want to know." Subaru replied, closing his eyes.

"Same." Kamui gave a small laugh. He then yawned and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Kamui" Subaru muttered

"Goodnight Subaru" Kamui replied.

They both fell asleep and for the first time they were content.

xXxXxXx

It was midnight and everyone was sleeping peacefully in their beds. Subaru and Kamui slept without dreams about death. Hokuto was dreaming about a certain _dream gazer_. Seishirou and Fuuma was dreaming about well… what they would do after they win their lovers back. Keiko was dreaming about…killing her sister.

Well, everyone was sleeping except for one. In the Kitchen, Reiko was having some _difficulties_.

"Mmmphff!" Reiko tried to call for help. It was difficult because masking tape was covering her mouth.

She was in the middle of the kitchen. She was _tied_ to a chair with strong thick ropes. She was currently covered in chocolate, which was actually the dinner, she was planning to serve. It would have been, if her _sister_ didn't throw it at her in rage.

'_That damn bitch!'_ Reiko thought, _'My goddamn sister turned the persocons on me!'_

Reiko tried to undo the ropes. She failed miserably.

'_Damn it! How could she do this to me!? I taught her how to tie ropes!'_

Reiko tried to call for help but it was muffled by the tape.

'_Calm down Reiko'_

Reiko took a deep breath.

'_Keiko wouldn't leave you here. She is your sister. She cares for you right?'_

Reiko had a disturbing feeling she would be stuck here _all_ night long.

'_Damn!'_

**End of Chapter 4**

**Authors Notes:** Yay!

First Night, Over!

So now Seishirou and Fuuma are betting that they will win their boys back, first.

This will be hard because Subaru and Kamui are still pretending to be going out. Even through everyone (well almost everyone) know they are not. The question is how long, this charade will last?

Better yet, will they even get together with Seishirou and Fuuma? Even if they still, love them, could they forgive them?

All I know that their revenge has just begun.

Yay! Revenge!

I realised I made Seishirou and Fuuma sound like jerks...I didn't mean to! I do like them, it's just that...I'll feel less sorry for them when bad things happens.

Well now we know what is in the videos and what happen to Reiko. What Kamui's plan isn't obvious, through. Could he somehow convince Subaru to do it, and let us readers (and the author :P) know what his evil revenge plan is? Is it really that evil?

Moving on.

Well why does Keiko hate Reiko…Well they are sisters. Who doesn't hate their sisters? I mean I want to kill my two sisters or at least put tape on them or something. Through there is this small feeling where I give a _damn_ about them…I hate that feeling.

In other words Keiko doesn't completely hate Reiko. She still cares for her…not.

Also Reiko kinda dragged Keiko into the inn business thing. Keiko hates Reiko because of that. Don't know if I should explain it in one of the future chapters. Maybe I will when I have Writer's Block! T.T;;

Next, couple of chapters will be difficult for me. So, I probably won't post them, at the usual time, on Fri/Sat next week. I probably post them in two weeks time? Maybe. Depends…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So these Guns…They won't kill them!?**

Everyone slept peacefully till the morning. The group didn't realise it was morning because strangely there wasn't any windows in their rooms. The rooms were lit up by lamps and lights.

"_Good morning everyone"_

Keiko voice was heard on the speakers. Everyone groaned lightly.

"_The time on this planet is currently 8:00am. Breakfast will be served in a few minutes"_

There was silence after that. Everyone thought Keiko finished but she then came back on.

"_Oh and try not to get lost this time. I prefer it if my customers don't die of hunger"_

Keiko smirked as she turned off the speakers. She was currently in the most important room, of the inn. The Security Room.

Inside the room was filled with large, monitor screens and various computers. The computers had information of the inn's previous and current customers.

One way to gather information that they needed, was that they would use the computers to hack into any computer, in any dimensions. The other way, _which Keiko despise_ _using unless it was absolutely necessarily_, was asking the Witch of Dimension, Yuuko.

Keiko walked up to the large touch-screen on the wall. She lightly pressed the screen. After touching a few buttons, on the screen, she finally found what she was looking for.

She was trying to find what everyone was doing in the inn. She saw that the guests were slowly getting ready for the day.

They were wearing the clothes that the inn provided. The persocons delivered them during the night, when everyone was asleep. Keiko then checked her sister, Reiko. Reiko was still tied to the chair but she was sleeping. Since Reiko was asleep and preoccupied, the persocons around her were making breakfast.

Keiko gave a satisfied nod before turning off the screen and walking out of the room. It was a new day and they were going to have _fun._

xXxXxXx

Subaru and Kamui stared at the mirror in front of them. They were in the bathroom and both of the boys, were wearing the clothes that the inn provided.

"Wow." Kamui muttered staring at himself.

He and Subaru were both wearing matching clothes. They both wore long cargo pants with military patterns on it. They also wore a white singlet that showed off their pale, milky, skin. The outfit was completed with large black boots and a matching hat. They looked absolutely adorable.

"What the_ hell_ are we wearing?" Subaru asked, staring at himself in the mirror. "It's like living with Hokuto, all over again!"

"These clothes aren't that bad" Kamui replied.

Kamui examined himself in the mirror before breaking into a smile. "Besides I look _hot!_" He said jokingly.

Subaru smiled at Kamui, "_Cute_, Kamui. The word is _Cute_ not Hot."

"Really? You think I am cute!" Kamui asked, looking at Subaru with sparkling eyes, "Are you _flirting _with me?"

"No I meant you are cute, like a girl." Subaru teased.

Kamui made a face, "Who very funny, Subaru!" Kamui laughed, "Like, you don't look like one!"

Kamui walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't!" Subaru shouted following Kamui. He then paused and wondered about the others. "Through, I wonder what the others are wearing?"

He later found out when they both came out of the rooms.

xXxXxXx

Hokuto was waiting patiently, for them. She was wearing a military patterned skirt and a white singlet too. The outfit also had a jacket, with military patterns too, and a matching hat, exactly like Subaru and Kamui. She added her own accessories to it, which was a large, silver, cross necklace. Of course these clothes were nothing compared to the ones she use to make.

"Hello!" Hokuto squealed, when she spotted the boys. "Subaru! Kamui! You both look adorable!"

"Thanks…" Subaru muttered. Kamui grumbled.

"You're right, Hokuto-chan." A voice behind them said, "Subaru-kun looks really adorable."

Subaru and Kamui turned around to see Seishirou and Fuuma. They both were also wearing clothes that the inn provided. They wore the exact same thing Subaru and Kamui wore but instead had a black singlet and no hat. They both looked amazing.

"Absolutely adorable." Seishirou smirked at Subaru.

Subaru blush a little, while trying to glare at Seishirou.

"And Kamui looks cute too." Fuuma winked at Kamui who blushed furiously too.

Kamui growled, "I am not cute!"

"I think you are." Fuuma replied.

Kamui who felt really embarrass, getting compliments from Fuuma, glared. He quickly thought of a comeback.

"Yeah well I think you are an idiot!" Kamui snapped, "The same fucking idiot, who got last night!"

Kamui then stomped away, to the Dining room. Subaru noticed and he quickly ran after Kamui.

Everyone stared at the spot Subaru and Kamui, occupied moments ago.

"Well c'mon!" Hokuto gestured her hand to Seishirou and Fuuma, "Don't want to starve to death right!?"

Hokuto cackled as she walked to the dining room.

"I hate it when they are right." Fuuma muttered as they both followed her.

xXxXxXx

When they arrived to the Dining Room, they were greeted by Keiko.

"Good Morning," Keiko bowed, "You all look well."

Keiko then smirked at Seishirou and Fuuma, "I am glad you found the Dining Room."

"Look," Fuuma snapped, "We weren't hungry last night ok!"

"Whatever you say." Keiko waved off the excuse before leading the group in.

Kamui was looking at the décor again, "I am still shocked you did this."

"I'll take it as a compliment." Keiko smiled as the persocons came in, carrying silver trays, "Thank you."

The persocons placed the trays in front of the guest. The trays contained assorted Breakfast food. It looked delicious but Seishirou and Fuuma were eyeing it suspiciously. They didn't know that Reiko didn't cook that morning.

"I have seen better…" Fuuma muttered.

"I highly doubt that." Keiko replied.

"Where is Reiko?" Hokuto asked, "Still missing?"

"She is…" Keiko paused for a moment, wondering what to say. "Getting ready."

"Ready, for what?" Hokuto asked.

"Well after you finish Breakfast," Keiko began, "Reiko and I will meet you one hour after breakfast finished, in front of your rooms and we will do an _activity_ together…Reiko is preparing for that."

"I don't like the way you said activity." Fuuma said. "It sounds wrong."

"Fuuma you are sick." Kamui retorted, defending Keiko. "It does not sound wrong."

"Yes it does…" Fuuma hissed, "I don't like these people."

"Well, you know what?" Kamui hissed back, "I don't like you either, so I guess we are both even."

Keiko leaned and whispered to Kamui, "I could have defended myself, but then again, you would use any excuse to get on his nerve, right?"

Kamui who was a bit proud of himself, nodded. Keiko chuckled as she left the Dining room.

"I hope Keiko didn't do anything to Reiko." Hokuto said changing the topic.

"I am pretty sure she did and that's a good thing, Hokuto." Seishirou said.

"Seishirou, just because you are jealous." Subaru said calmly eating the food placed in front of him.

"Subaru-kun," Seishirou was twitching a little, "Why would I be jealous?"

Subaru just shrugged, smiling innocently at Seishirou. "I don't know, you tell me."

"Well I can't tell you because I am not jealous." Seishirou replied.

Kamui then started to cough, loudly. Everyone stared at him.

Kamui smiled, at the group, "Sorry, I am allergic to bullshit."

"Bullshit!?" Seishirou snarled, "You know, back in my days we _respected_ our elders."

"Yeah, well I just went through a war." Kamui snapped, "I deserve to be disrespectful once in a while _old man_."

"OLD?" Seishirou asked

"Yeah," Kamui replied, "I mean aren't you a little too old to be flirting with Subaru?"

"Aren't you a little too young to flirt with Subaru-kun?" Seishirou sneered.

"Apparently not!" Kamui grinned, "I mean I wouldn't be _sleeping_ with him would I?"

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH HIM!!!!" Fuuma shouted.

Subaru chocked on his food.

Kamui thought for a moment. _'Well I am kinda, sleeping in the same room as him…'_

"Technically, Yes." Kamui replied.

"I knew it!" Hokuto pointed at Subaru, joining the fun.

Hokuto then gave Subaru a big hug, "Congratulation Subaru! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"…" Subaru was speechless, as he slowly patted Hokuto on the back.

Fuuma glared at Subaru while Seishirou glared at Kamui.

Kamui smiled and he was proud of himself because he managed to piss off Seishirou and Fuuma. He then continued to eat his breakfast like nothing happened.

After Hokuto let go of Subaru she happily ate her meal. Subaru slowly ate his, ignoring the glares.

Breakfast went smoothly, if you ignored the glares and death threats.

xXxXxXx

Keiko walked casually into the Kitchen. There were the persocons cleaning up the kitchen and in the middle of the entire bustle, was Reiko. She was still tied to a chair, with tape on her mouth and was covered in chocolate. She was also awake.

"Grrrrrr!" Reiko growled at Keiko.

Keiko walked up to her and ripped off the tape.

"ARGHH!!" Reiko screamed out, "KEIKO!!"

"Nice to see you too." Keiko smirked at Reiko.

"Why did you tie me up!? You damn fucking, horrible, she-devil…!" Reiko trailed of cursing at Keiko, every insult she knows in her vocabulary…which is a lot.

"I hate you too," Keiko sneered, "I mean it wasn't my fault that I am in this _fucking_ place."

"It was years ago." Reiko rolled her eyes, already heard this conversation about a thousand times, "It was not my fault that I sold my soul to the devil…Also known as Yuuko" Reiko added.

"I don't care that you sold your soul. I care that you dragged me into this mess!" Keiko said, "Be grateful that the guests are cute guys. Or you would have been dead _long time_ ago!"

Keiko leaned down at Reiko.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reiko tried to shift her chair backwards.

"Untying the rope." Keiko said as she kneeled down and untied the ropes around Reiko.

When Reiko hands were free, she automatically started to rub the rope burns on her wrist. Reiko stared at Keiko, shocked.

"You do realise that these ropes burns, hurt like hell, right!? I am not going to forgive you just because you untied me!"

"No but you will, after you put on the medicine and I tell you that we are playing with the guests." Keiko smirked.

"Playing…?" Reiko asked as she staggered off the chair. Her legs were still asleep so she had to hold on to a nearby kitchen bench.

Keiko grinned evilly, "Laser and then Paintball."

Reiko eyes widen as she broke into a grin. She ran and hugged Keiko, "I love you! I am so sorry for calling you a bitch!"

"Arghh!" Keiko said in disgust, "Get off me! You have an hour to prepare and meet me in front of the guest's rooms!"

"An hour!?" Reiko screamed, "But I am covered in chocolate! I have to have a shower, then get the guns and then…!"

"Then I suggest you start now." Keiko growled

Reiko quickly ran outside the Kitchen while screaming out, "DAMN YOU KEIKO!!"

Keiko just smirked. "Welcome to Hell."

xXxXxXx

After Breakfast was finish, and everyone survived, they made their way down to their rooms. They stayed in their rooms for about an hour.

During that hour, Seishirou and Fuuma were _secretly_ planning ways to get their ex-lovers back; Hokuto was wondering what clothes she should design; while Subaru and Kamui were planning their revenge.

xXxXxXx

"Hey Subaru!" Kamui said, while he was bouncing on the couch. After breakfast he felt strangely happy.

"Yeah?" Subaru watched Kamui.

"What would you do after the holiday is over?"

"Huh?"

"I mean we would go back to Earth." Kamui then stopped and looked at Subaru, "What would you do?"

"Well it depends."

"Depends on what?"

Subaru smirked "If I get laid or not!"

"And people called me a pervert!" Kamui laughed.

The two guys laughed.

Through, they both had to wonder. What does the future hold for them? Will they get their revenge? Hell, will they even survive the holiday, is a better question to ask!

xXxXxXx

After an hour they all heard knocks on their door. When they came out of their rooms they saw the twins waiting for them. Keiko was smiling proudly of herself and Reiko was glaring daggers at her twin. There also seem to be a large crate next to them.

"Reiko!" Hokuto shouted, "You are alive. I thought Keiko did something to you!?"

"Damn." Seishirou muttered, "Got my hopes too high!"

"Same…" Fuuma frowned.

Subaru and Kamui just shocked their heads, "Idiots…"

"Well I am alive, No thanks to someone." Reiko growled.

That was when everyone noticed what the twins was wearing and holding. The twins were wearing the same clothing except for the designs. Reiko was wearing a black, military pattern, cargo pants while Keiko wore a white one. They wore the same singlet Hokuto wore and they both had hats that match their clothing. There was also a large crate, next to them.

The group stared at the twins, in shock.

What shocked them most was not their clothing and how the theme seems to be _military._ It was what they were carrying. The looked like they were carrying…Guns!?

"Are those guns!?" Subaru asked, shocked.

"Holy Shit!" Kamui grinned, "Please tell me that we can kill Seishirou and Fuuma with them!"

"If we can…" Subaru paused, before breaking into a grin, exactly like Kamui, "I wouldn't mind having them!"

Seishirou and Fuuma tried not to be nervous, while they stared at the twins.

As quick as a flash, Keiko got her gun and shot right between the group.

They heard a very loud -

_SPLAT!_

There was silence before they had the courage to turn around and look behind them. When they did they saw…a large, pink, paint splat on the wall.

"Aww, crap!" Reiko complained, "Do you realise that it will take forever to get rid of that!?"

"Paint?" Seishirou asked staring at the wall.

"_Pink_ paint." Keiko corrected.

"Why are the guns filled with paint?" Fuuma asked.

Seishirou and Fuuma realised, that they both got nervous, for no reason.

"It's a thing called Paintball." Keiko smirked.

"Of course we will do that after Lunch." Reiko said making Keiko frown. "For now, we will do a practise thing, Laser."

"Laser?" Fuuma asked, "As in Laser Tag?"

"Yep!" Reiko chimed.

Reiko then coughed before getting into a more serious mood.

"Ok men!" Reiko said straightening herself. This comment earned a cough from Hokuto and Keiko. "And Ladies." Reiko smiled at Hokuto, "And Selfish Bitches…" Reiko snarled at Keiko who rolled her eyes.

"The rules of the games…There is no rules. Basically our version of Laser is just practising shooting the crap out of people, without really killing them."

"Perfect for Enemies." Keiko pointed out.

"Sweet." Kamui said.

"Sound like fun!" Hokuto piped up.

"You will all have these guns," Reiko got out the Lasers from the crate and gave out one each. The group stared at the curiosity.

"I would have preferred the real thing." Kamui muttered. Subaru snickered at the joke.

"And you will wear these belts" Keiko got out various belts from the box. She handed out one each. The group stared at them in curiosity before putting them on.

"These belts will hold you on the spot for 6 seconds, every time you get shot." Reiko said.

"Wait, what!?" Subaru asked. "What do you mean hold me in that spot?"

"I mean that your legs won't move if you get shot." Reiko said.

"Is that possible?" Seishirou asked.

"In this world, it is!" Reiko winked, "Useful too."

Hokuto, who was the only one who got the joke, cackled.

"If you get shot," Keiko spoke, stopping anyone from asking more questions, "The light inside the belt would blink once and it would show a number. So if you get shot 5 times, the light would blink 5 times-"

"And you would be in that spot for 30 second and the number 30 would appear." Reiko finished, earning herself a glare from Keiko.

"That sound easy." Kamui said.

"Way too easy." Fuuma snorted, "Why are we playing a game for kids!?"

"Not to mention, that they are stupid and completely pointless." Seishirou said.

Subaru and Kamui just rolled their eyes at Seishirou and Fuuma, unenthusiastic attitudes.

Reiko glared at them, "You say that now. But remember this is just a practise for the real game."

"Real game?" Hokuto asked.

"Yes." Keiko answered, "We already said that it's a practise for Paintball. And it isn't exactly games for kids…Not our version, anyway." Keiko muttered.

"Well are you ready?" Reiko asked, grinning at the group. They all slowly nodded.

"Bring it on." Kamui smiled.

"Then let the games begin!" Reiko cheered.

As soon as she said that a large portal opened beneath them. They were suspended in mid-air before dropping in. The group shouted again, while Reiko and Keiko fell in not giving a care.

The Portal then closed.

**The End of Chapter 5**

**Author's note:** Man I really need to stop writing these :P

This chapter was hard to write. I had a whole bunch of Writer's block :(

Ok I wrote a lot about Keiko and Reiko, then I should have. I just couldn't think of anything to write about the X characters, without those twins in it! Arghh!!! There will be more X characters moments and less OCs in the next chapter.

Seishirou and Fuuma, still sound like jerks…Damn. Well next chapter will be a treat for those S/S and F/K fans who are reading. :D

Anyway, I think that what 'Laser' called in America. Laser tag? It should be that game where you have laser guns and just shoot everyone. If you are shot you can't shoot for like a few seconds. :P

I changed it, so that if you get shot, you stay in that place for a few seconds. It's all part of my master plan :D

And the reason Hokuto laughed is because in this story, she is a twisted yaoi freak who get these _inside jokes_ Reiko and Keiko talk about. What Reiko means when that they are very useful is…weird. It will happen in the next chapter...Hopefully.

Also I like to point out, I sadly never played Laser or Paintball. How sad. It is not my fault! Every time we are _suppose_ to go, my friends never do :(

I'll research, some information through…What kind of writer would I be if I didn't!?

I've been thinking, I wrote that Subaru and Kamui will get revenge on Seishirou and Fuuma. Does kissing each other and pissing them off, count as revenge? Or should I do something drastic…?

Oh well, it makes the S/K fans happy, so it doesn't really matter :P

Enough chit chat, off to write the next chapter :D


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Who the hell is grabbing my ass!?**

The portal opened up and the group fell out. Problem was they were all separated.

'_Where the hell am I!?'_ Kamui thought looking around.

He was in what seems to be like a dark arena. There were dim lights and there were obstacles and large objects everywhere.

"Hello…" Kamui shouted out, "Anyone there?"

He was greeted by silence.

'_Ok…'_ Kamui then started to explore where he was. He could barely see, even with the dim lights on. He had to use his hands to touch the objects, so he knew where he is.

Kamui who was losing his patience, tried again. "Hello! Anyone there!?

He then heard someone's voice in the distance.

"Wait there!" Kamui shouted as he ran to the voice.

xXxXxXx

Subaru looked around where he was. He saw that there was a bunch of obstacles and large objects where he could hide at.

'_Where is everyone?_' Subaru wondered.

He then heard a voice.

"Hello! Anyone there!?"

Subaru shouted back "I am over here!"

"Wait there!" The voice replied.

"Ok…" Subaru muttered.

He waited in the darkness for a minute till he heard footsteps.

"Who's there!" Subaru shouted, pointing his laser gun at them.

"Subaru!" Kamui shouted when he saw Subaru.

"Kamui!?" Subaru stared at Kamui.

"Hey!" Kamui said, "Glad to see you are alive!"

"You too…Where is everyone?" Subaru asked.

"No idea." Kamui said. He looked around the place again. "Damn it's really dark here!"

Subaru looked around too. "I wonder how many people got lost here."

Kamui shrugged. "You know…" Kamui thought for a moment, "I bet we probably find dead bodies here!"

"What!?" Subaru asked, as he shook his head. "No way!"

"Yeah we would! I mean we wouldn't be the first people to arrive here, right?"

"I am sure the twins wouldn't leave anyone here."

Kamui raised his eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

Subaru didn't reply. He honestly didn't know.

After a moment of silence Kamui spoke, "Hey Subaru…"

"Yeah?"

"Stand still."

Before Subaru could question Kamui, Kamui swiftly got his gun and shot at Subaru. There was a gun shot and Subaru's belt flashed. A number appeared and it said 6.

"What!?" Subaru asked. He tried to move but his legs stood still.

"Eh?" Subaru lifted his leg faster, just as his belt number went to 0. He fell down on the floor. "OW!"

"HA!" Kamui laughed, amused at the scene. "That's funny."

Subaru stood up, rubbing his head. "NO it's not. Not when you are the one stuck."

"You're right. It is not funny." Kamui said, acting sympathetic.

Kamui stared at Subaru for a moment, before laughing again. "It's hilarious!"

Subaru tried to glare at Kamui but because of the darkness, Kamui couldn't see them.

Suddenly Kamui stopped laughing.

"Hey, Subaru!"

"What?" Subaru grumbled.

"Do you still love that bastard?"

"Huh?" Subaru looked at Kamui, "What Bastard?"

"I repeat." Kamui sighed, rolling his eyes, "Do you still love Seishirou?"

"You didn't say that before."

"Yeah I did! Answer the question!"

"Answer my question first!" Subaru replied, "Do you still love Fuuma?"

Kamui shrugged, "He has a nice ass."

"…" Subaru stared at Kamui, "What the hell did you eat!?"

Kamui laughed.

"Well…?" Kamui started after he stopped laughing, "Answer my question."

"I don't know." Subaru replied, "I'll figure it out, once I get some revenge."

"Hm," Kamui muttered. He suddenly had an idea.

"Subaru…" Kamui said Subaru's name while smiling evilly.

Subaru who didn't like Kamui's smile, slowly replied, "Yes…?"

"We can have some fun while we have our revenge right?"

"…I guess."

"Good because I think I realise, what Reiko meant, when she said staying in the spot is _useful_." Kamui said, still smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Subaru lightly shook his head.

"Sorry." Kamui then lifted his gun and shot Subaru ...100 times.

Subaru dropped his gun, on the floor, in shock while his belt flashed 100 times. The number then showed 600 seconds. In other words, 10 minutes.

"What!?" Subaru asked. "What do you think you are doing!?"

Kamui then smiled, satisfied with his work.

"Kamui!" Subaru shouted as he tried to move his legs. "What did you do that for!?"

"Don't worry, I'm just helping you Subaru! This is all part of my master plan."

"What master plan!?" Subaru asked, "I don't see how me being stuck here, helping me!"

"Well…You see you are stuck here and you can only move your arms. All someone has to do is hold your hands tightly and you would be very…vulnerable."

"Vulnerable!?" Subaru stared at Kamui, "What are you talking about!?"

"Let me show you!" Kamui winked.

Kamui then walked over to Subaru. When he was right in front of him, Kamui used his free hand and wrapped it around Subaru's body.

Kamui was feeling up Subaru.

"What are you doing!?" Subaru blushed.

"This is nothing compared to this…" Kamui started off.

_**SLAP**_

Kamui just slap Subaru's ass.

"What the hell!!!" Subaru shouted.

Kamui giggled.

"Of course because you are like this," Kamui replied, his hand still on Subaru's body, "I could also do this too!"

Kamui then proceeded…

_**GROPE**_

To grab Subaru's ass

"KAMUI!!!" Subaru shouted, "STP GRABBING MY ASS!!!"

Kamui laughed as Subaru pushed him away.

"I think the whole world heard you!" Kamui giggled

Subaru blushed furiously, as he glared at Kamui.

Kamui noticed the glare, "Don't worry Subaru!" Kamui winked, "I am pretty sure that Seishirou would have heard that. Knowing him, he would come here seeking revenge while he thinks he is rescuing you. If he is smart, he would do the same thing I just did!"

"What are you talking about!?" Subaru shouted.

"Subaru! That's why I grabbed your ass! So that Seishirou could hear your scream and come running to your rescue!"

Subaru stared at Kamui in shock.

'_What did they put in his food!?'_ Subaru angrily thought.

"Subaru, you'll thank me one day. Just because we want revenge, doesn't mean we can't mess with them for a bit!"

Kamui then realised that he was wasting time.

"Well I better go!" Kamui waved at Subaru, "I don't want to get killed!"

Kamui quickly ran off in the darkness.

"KAMUI!" Subaru shouted, watching Kamui running into the darkness. He tried to move his legs but they were still stuck.

He should have shot Kamui, when he had the chance.

xXxXxXx

Seishirou was slowly walking in the darkness and he was careful not to bump into anything.

He was not happy.

It wasn't because he was in the dark and could barely see. He didn't mind the dark. Most of his assassinations were done at night.

What he didn't like through, was that there was a possibility, Subaru is alone with Kamui.

This was a bad thing.

While he was lost in his thought he suddenly heard a scream.

"KAMUI!"

Seishirou recognize the voice as Subaru.

"STOP GRABBING MY ASS!"

Seishirou twitched at that remark. He saw off in the distance, light were flashing.

'_WHAT!?' _Seishirou thought,_ 'What the HELL is Kamui doing to Subaru!'_

Seishirou quickly ran to the light source. He swiftly dodged the obstacles and objects that were in his way.

When he got there, he was shock at what he saw.

He saw that Subaru desperately trying to move his legs. He failed.

"Subaru-kun." Seishirou smirked at the sight before him.

He was disappointed that he could see Kamui. He wanted to kill him.

'_Aww, Crap.'_ Subaru thought as he stared at Seishirou. _'Damn it!'_

xXxXxXx

Kamui giggled as he ran away from Subaru.

He definitely ate something weird during breakfast.

As Kamui ran he didn't see the figure in front of him.

"Oomphf!" Kamui said, as he was knocked back.

"Who's there?" Asked the Figure as they pointed the laser gun at Kamui.

"Fuuma!?" Kamui asked recognizing the voice.

"Kamui?" Fuuma asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kamui snorted, "Playing Laser! What else!?"

"Jeez," Fuuma muttered, "No need to be rude."

"Whatever." Kamui growled.

"Have you seen anybody in this damn place?" Fuuma asked.

"Yeah" Kamui replied, "Subaru."

"Subaru…?" Fuuma twitched, "Where is he."

Kamui laughed, "Oh don't worry Fuuma! You can't do anything to him because I left him! He is stuck!"

"…Really?" Fuuma asked, shocked. He then smirked, "SO we are like _alone_…."

Kamui resisted laughing, hearing the emphasis on the word _Alone_.

"Yeah." Kamui smirked, "What about it?"

"Nothing." Fuuma said.

"Ok." Kamui shrugged, as he made himself comfortable on the objects provided.

The both remained silent.

Fuuma then suddenly had an idea.

'_It is time to win Kamui back!'_ Fuuma thought.

"Kamui…" Fuuma said breaking the silence

"Yeah?" Kamui asked.

"How do you feel about me?" Fuuma asked innocently

"Feel…?" Kamui asked.

Before Kamui could answer he suddenly then remembered the advice he gave to Subaru.

'_Just because we want revenge, doesn't mean we can't mess with them for a bit!'_

Kamui smirked as he suddenly got an idea.

"I don't know." Kamui muttered trying to look shy.

"What do you mean?" Fuuma asked.

"I mean…" Kamui turned his face away from Fuuma, "You did hurt me during the war."

Fuuma eyes widen.

"I'm sorry." Fuuma muttered as he walked up to Kamui.

Kamui eyes widen. He wasn't expecting that.

"I didn't want to hurt you…" Fuuma said as he was leaning above Kamui. Fuuma then touched Kamui's face and moved it so it was facing him. "Do you forgive me?"

"Well…" Kamui smiled seductively, "You are going to have to earn it first."

"I think I know how." Fuuma then leaned down and kissed Kamui.

'_Woah!'_ Kamui thought as Fuuma kissed him, _'Guess Subaru isn't the only one getting some!'_

xXxXxXx

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru hissed, as he glared at Seishirou, who was walking towards him.

"Still polite as ever." Seishirou smirked at his nickname, "Just like when we first met."

"If you are just here to tease me, then I appreciate it if you _piss off_." Subaru growled.

Seishirou chuckled, "My, my, Subaru-kun! What would your sister say?"

"My, my, Seishirou-san!" Subaru mocked, "She will tell me I need to spend _more quality time_ with Kamui, of course!"

Seishirou twitched.

"Kamui." Seishirou spat out the name.

"What about him?" Subaru asked, "If you are going to kill him because you are jealous-"

"Jealous!" Seishirou asked, but Subaru continued.

"Then don't bother. I am not going to let you kill him."

'_I'm going to kill him first!'_ Subaru bitterly thought, _'He is so dead, for leaving me here!'_

"You seem very protective of him."

"Of, course!" Subaru said, "I was a Dragon of Heaven…and I am his lover!" Subaru quickly added.

"Ah" Seishirou muttered, "But you did become a Dragon of Earth too…right? I wonder why?"

Subaru glared at Seishirou.

"What do you want anyway?" Subaru snapped.

"I'm just curious on why you are currently stuck." Seishirou shrugged.

"It's not my fault!" Subaru snapped, "Kamui did this!"

"Really?" Seishirou stared at Subaru, "Why?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know!?" Subaru retorted, "Now leave me alone, while I wait for my legs to move."

"Actually, I am pretty fine standing here." Seishirou stood there, staring at Subaru.

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru growled at Seishirou.

"Yes, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked.

Subaru glared at Seishirou

"Nothing. I don't care what you do." Subaru growled.

They both stood there in silence.

Seishirou smirked at Subaru, who twitched. Subaru was patiently waiting for his legs to move, so he could punch Seishirou and wipe that damn smirk off his face.

'_I hate that smirk!'_ Subaru bitterly thought.

/But you soo love him!/

Subaru eyes widen in shock. He recognized that voice.

'_Oh shit…It's you!'_

/I'm back! Miss me?/

'_How can you contact me!? I left you back on Earth, which should be many dimensions away!'_

/It was difficult…But I managed, because I am the greatest Sakura tree ever!/

'_What do you want?'_

/I am hungry./

While Subaru was having his own little battle in his mind, Seishirou suddenly got an idea. The same one that Fuuma is currently using on Kamui.

"Subaru-kun…" Seishirou said, cutting Subaru's train of thought.

"What?" Subaru replied, harshly.

"Why didn't it work?" Seishirou asked innocently.

"Huh?"

"Us. Why didn't it work?"

Subaru stared at Seishirou.

"You're crazy, aren't you?" Subaru growled "Or are you an idiot?"

"I'm just asking." Seishirou replied, softly.

Subaru heard a tinge of pain in Seishirou's voice. He started to regret being mean to Seishirou. Subaru sighed.

"It didn't work because you died."

"Well I am alive now." Seishirou replied, "It can work now…right?"

Subaru thought for a moment when he remembered his revenge.

"It won't because I am with Kamui, now." Subaru pointed out.

Seishirou frowned.

"If you weren't…would it work?" Seishirou asked as he slowly walked to Subaru.

"NO!" Subaru harshly snapped.

"Subaru-kun…" Seishirou whispered softly.

Seishirou was right in front of Subaru and they were close…REALLY close.

"What…" Subaru muttered, noticing their closeness.

"How do you feel about me?" Seishirou asked, leaning closer to Subaru's face.

"I…I…" Subaru stuttered.

Seishirou chuckled, "You are acting like you did when you were sixteen. Good to see he is still there, somewhere."

Subaru glared before replying, "I don't care about you. Now if you'll excuse me–"

Subaru tried to push Seishirou away but Seishirou held his hands tight. He couldn't walk away because his legs were still stuck.

"Let me go." Subaru growled.

"After you answer me" Seishirou replied, looking straight into Subaru's eye, unnerving him.

"I did!" Subaru snarled.

"Truthfully" Seishirou replied sternly. He then softened his voice, "Do you still love me?"

Subaru tried to glare at Seishirou. He failed.

/Ohh! So much Drama!/

'…'

Subaru resisted rolling his eyes at the comment.

/What's going to happen next!?/

Before Subaru could reply he was cut off.

Seishirou didn't wait for Subaru's answer as he bended down and kissed him. It was a sweet, soft kiss and Subaru liked it.

xXxXxXx

Hokuto opened her eyes and looked at her surrounding. She was in a small, plain looking room. There were shelves which had different types of toy guns. There was one Laser guns, Paintball pistols and Water guns. Hokuto didn't know where she was but she knew she was definitely not in the place where people would play Laser Tag.

"Hokuto!"

Hokuto turned around to see the twins next to a large Monitor Screen.

"Welcome!" Reiko grinned as she helped Hokuto up.

"Hi!" Hokuto replied, "Where am I?"

"You are in the room where we watch our guest, playing in the Laser arena." Keiko replied.

"What?"

"You didn't really think we would play Laser?" Keiko asked

"Well…"

"We would but _someone _didn't want us to play!" Reiko whined.

Keiko snorted, "Last time we played, you kept grabbing people ass!"

"It's not my fault! It was all for a good reason! I was trying to make people jealous!"

Keiko ignored Reiko as she turned on the screen. The screen was divided into several different sections and Hokuto could see the others on the screen.

"Subaru! Kamui! Sei-chan! Fuuma!" Hokuto pointed at the screen.

"Yep!" Rieko replied as she stared at the screen,"I wonder what they were doing?"

'_KAMUI! STOP GRABBING MY ASS!'_

The girls saw Subaru shouting at Kamui. Kamui giggled as he left Subaru.

"What the…" Hokuto trailed off.

"See!" Reiko pointed, "I am not the only one who grabs people ass!"

Keiko rolled her eyes, "As you can see Kamui is trying to get Seishirou to run to Subaru."

The girls then saw Seishirou running towards Subaru.

"Oh." Reiko muttered.

"Where is Kamui now?" Hokuto asked.

Keiko pointed the screen and saw Kamui bumped into Fuuma.

"Is it me, or is Kamui acting differently?" Hokuto asked as she watched Kamui flirt with Fuuma.

"Hormones?" Reiko suggested.

Keiko resisted killing her. "The persocons probably added something to his breakfast!"

"SOMETHING!?" Reiko shouted, "Do you mean DRUGS!?"

"Of course not!" Keiko growled, "I am not that stupid! I meant sugar!"

"Oh…" Reiko looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"My _sister_ is a moron." Keiko muttered.

"Sugar?" Hokuto asked

"Yes. The persocons made this sugar which is suppose to give Kamui extra energy to grow and play...No matter who he is sleeping with he is still a growing teenager.

"He is an adorable, growing teenager! See how feminine and short he is!?" Reiko chimed.

Keiko glared at her, before continuing. "As we can see he was affected by the sugar and probably isn't use to it. This means he is a bit…hyper.

Hokuto nodded and continued to watch the screen. Hokuto eyes widen as she watched the screen. She just saw Subaru and Seishirou kissed. Fuuma and Kamui were kissing too.

Hokuto giggled.

Keiko and Reiko looked at the screen.

"Oh, HELL NO!" Reiko shouted, "WAY TOO EARLY!"

"What's early?" Hokuto asked.

"I am not letting them get together yet!" Reiko growled.

"What?" Keiko asked, "Why not?"

"Because! Then they wouldn't get their revenge!" Reiko said, like it was the most _obvious_ thing in the world, "Besides its fun pissing Seishirou and Fuuma off."

"…" Keiko stared at her sister.

"Fine!" Reiko snapped, "I'll ruin their moment!" Reiko rummaged the shelves where she got out a water gun. She then pressed a button on the wall and a portal appeared underneath her. She stood in mid-air before falling down. The portal closed.

"Strange…" Hokuto muttered.

"She means well." Keiko replied, "It's just that she has a strange idea that the guys should fight for their love."

"What about you?" Hokuto asked.

"If it was me, I wouldn't even be here in the first place." Keiko then sighed, "Well I better follow her."

Keiko went to the shelves and got out another water gun.

"I should take you back to the inn." Keiko said as she pressed the button on the wall.

A large portal appeared underneath both of them. They both stood in mid-air before they fell down. Hokuto screams could be heard as it closed.

xXxXxXx

Subaru eyes widen in shock as Seishirou continued to kiss him.

/He kissed you!/

'_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!'_

/And it isn't just a kiss. I think he is he using tongue!?/

'_WHAT DO I DO!?'_

/You're asking a tree./

Subaru ignored the comment as he kissed Seishirou backed. Seishirou smirked a bit before continuing the kiss.

/What ever happen to revenge? Don't you want it?/

'_I do but Kamui said I could have some fun! SO I am!'_

Subaru then ignored every comment the tree decided to say. Seishirou then broke the kiss so that they could catch their breath.

Suddenly Subaru's belt, beeped. It showed the number 0. Subaru who could move his legs again, staggered back, breaking the kiss.

Just in time. There was a big –

_SPLASH_

Seishirou was drenched in water. Seishirou looked around and in the darkness where he saw Reiko holding a gun. A water gun.

"Wow! Perfect timing!" Reiko smiled.

Seishirou glared at Reiko as he tried to shake off the water.

Subaru looked at Seishirou before chuckling a bit.

"Sorry to spoil you fun but time is up," Reiko replied.

"What do you mean!?" Seishirou growled, "And why did you do that!?"

"It is time for lunch and what are you talking about? I didn't do anything?" Reiko smiled innocently.

"Why the hell did you wet me!?" Seishirou sneered.

Reiko shrugged, "Because it is fun."

Seishirou looked like he was going to kill Reiko.

"We only been here for ten minutes," Subaru tried to change the subject.

"Time changes between different dimensions." Reiko replied.

Before anyone can protest, a large portal appeared beneath them.

"Time to go." Reiko grinned as they fell down into the portal.

Screams could be heard.

xXxXxXx

Kamui was enjoying the kiss he was having with Fuuma. He was comparing who was a better kisser. Fuuma or Subaru.

He couldn't decide so he needs to collect more information.

Kamui giggled, _'There was definitely something in the food!'_

Fuuma then broke off the kiss so that both of them could catch their breath.

Kamui didn't expect this. He took a step back. Just in time for a big –

_SPLASH_

Fuuma was drenched, in water. They both turned around to see Keiko holding a gun. A water gun.

"Keiko!?" Kamui asked, "What the hell!?"

"Why did you spray me with water!?" Fuuma shouted.

"I have no excuse," Keiko replied bluntly.

"No excuse…!?" Fuuma growled.

"Well actually, I just wanted to break up you little fun." Keiko said, "Also it is time to go."

"Go?' Kamui asked. "Why?"

"Sorry Kamui." Keiko replied, "Its time for lunch but you could have some fun later!"

"Ok!" Kamui chimed.

"Good." Keiko replied. A large portal then appeared beneath them. They were in mid-air before they all fell down.

More screams were heard.

**The End of Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:** U.U;;

That was a nice chapter. There was a bit of S/K action, some S/S and some F/K.

But Damn! That was long! Well I would have made this into two chapters but then it would have been too short.

So…What do you think?

Crap? Awesome? WTF?

Yes. Kamui is hyper. I like this new Kamui.

Well the tree is here. I didn't know what else to write so I thought I add the tree

I like the tree.

Next chapter is about Paintball. It will be out in a couple of weeks. Why? Because my computer _was_ full of viruses and I haven't had a chance to write in it. Also I think I somehow screwed up my computer by accidently deleting some settings so it is pissing me off.

If I am really fast and fixes all the problems and miraculously write the chapter, I might be able to post it next week…I highly doubt that.

Well off to fix my computer.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Paintball, a game where people we'll get hurt.**

The group was staring at the twins, in front of them. They were back in the inn and in front of the rooms.

"Did you have fun!?" Reiko grinned crazily, at the group in front of her.

Subaru, Kamui and Hokuto were tyring their hardest not to laugh at Seishirou and Fuuma. Seishirou and Fuuma both were glaring daggers at Reiko and Keiko.

"YES!" Subaru and Kamui replied, while they were still laughing.

"No." Seishirou and Fuuma snapped.

"Why not?" Reiko frowned, "I thought it was fun! Did you think it was fun, Keiko?"

"Yes, I had _sooo_ much fun." Keiko grumbled sarcastically.

"If Keiko had fun," Reiko smiled, oblivious to her sister sarcasm, "Why didn't you?"

"Oh I don't know," Fuuma snarled, "Why don't you look at us!"

Reiko stared at them. She either didn't show any notice that they were wet or pretended not to notice.

After a moment of silence she replied, "I don't see how your clothes affect you having fun."

Fuuma mouth widened open in shock.

"We are wet" Seishirou replied, slowly losing his patience.

"Really?" Reiko was shock, "So why aren't you changed?"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LET US CHANGE!!!!" Fuuma shouted. "YOU MADE US STAY HERE BECAUSE YOU HAD SOMETHING TO TELL US!!!!!"

Fuuma was the first to lose it.

Everyone blocked their ears while Fuuma continued to shout at Reiko.

"No need to shout!" Kamui said when Fuuma calmed down, "We are not deaf!"

Fuuma snapped his mouth shut. He couldn't be angry at Kamui.

Reiko thought for a moment, "Oh yeah…That's right. I wanted to say that Lunch will be in an hour and we won't have it in the usual Dining Room."

"Why?" Hokuto curiously ask, changing the subject.

"It would be easier if we have it at the place where we would play Paintball." Keiko replied.

"Let me guess." Subaru said, "More portals."

"You guessed it." Keiko smirked

"Damn."

"Done?" Fuuma stared at the twins impatiently.

"I guess…" Reiko replied, "That's all I wanted to say."

"GREAT!" Fuuma threw his arms up exasperatedly.

Fuuma was about to stomp back into his room but he was stopped.

"I don't see why you are mad." Reiko stared at Fuuma. "It isn't exactly my fault you got wet. We were playing Laser. How can you get wet when you are playing Laser?"

Both Fuuma and Seishirou stared at Reiko and Keiko in shock. Hell, even Keiko, Subaru, Kamui and Hokuto stared at Reiko.

'_Are you fucking nuts?' _Everyone thought.

Everyone braced themselves.

"YOU CAN IF YOU HAVE A _FUCKING_ WATER GUN!" Seishirou shouted to Reiko.

Seishirou also lost it.

Reiko stood there calmly as Seishirou shouted her. They didn't faze her.

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru tried to calm Seishirou down. "It was for fun. There is no need to get angry."

Seishirou calmed down at Subaru voice.

"Yes. Subaru is right. It was for fun." Reiko replied, "Yet you both are throwing a hissy fit for getting a little wet."

"We are not throwing a hissy fit." Fuuma snarled out each word.

"…Are you sure about it because it seems like it to-" Reiko was cut off. Keiko put her hand on Reiko's mouth.

"You already manage to piss them off. Save it for Paintball." Keiko hissed.

Reiko tried to protest but Keiko glared at her. Reiko stated silent as Keiko slowly took her hand off Reiko.

"Thank you!" Seishirou muttered, "She_ finally_ shuted up!"

Everyone was silent.

"I had fun." Kamui said breaking the awkward silence.

"What?" Subaru asked

"It was fun." Kamui nodded.

Fuuma smirked, as he remembered the events that happened. "I had fun too."

Reiko eyes brightened up but she remained silent.

"I had fun too" Seishirou smirked. He winked at Subaru. "Especially when I was kissing Subaru"

Everyone gasped, or pretended to gasp, in shock.

"Wait what!" Kamui snapped.

"That's right. I kissed Subaru." Seishirou smirked at Kamui's anger.

Kamui resisted snorting at Seishirou. He had a plan. _'Let's hope Subaru would go with it.'_

"Seishirou-san…!" Subaru shouted.

"You are not the only one." Fuuma pointed out, "I also kissed Kamui too!"

"What!?" Subaru shouted.

Fuuma smirked.

Hokuto, Keiko and Reiko slowly moved away from the scene and leaned on a wall.

"I think we should act surprise." Hokuto muttered.

"We should but I can't be bothered." Keiko muttered back, "Let's just enjoy the show."

Reiko smiled happily as she watched the guys.

"Subaru you kissed Seishirou!?" Kamui turned to face Subaru.

"Of course he didn't kiss me!" Seishirou replied, "It was more of a pash…with tongue."

Kamui glared at him.

"I don't see why you are angry." Subaru hissed out, "You kissed Fuuma."

"Pash!" Fuuma pointed out.

Subaru glared at Fuuma.

"It was an accident!" Kamui snapped, "I think something was in my food!"

Reiko looked at Keiko who was smirking.

"Bullshit. You can't kiss by accident!" Subaru growled.

"Well what about you!" Kamui angrily asked, "What's your excuse?"

"I was stuck!" Subaru shouted.

"Bullshit. You wanted Seishirou!" Kamui shouted back.

"I didn't!"

"Yeah, right! You used me you BASTARD!!" Kamui cried out, "I bet you didn't even like me!"

"I did but now I can see you are just an annoying BRAT!"

Reiko started to cough.

Subaru and Kamui stopped shouting. They saw everyone was looking.

"I think we should talk about this inside our room." Kamui suggested angrily.

"Fine!" Subaru snapped.

Subaru and Kamui both stomped in their room and slammed the door shut.

"…" Everyone was silent.

"Guess I'll go back in my room." Hokuto said. She waved to everyone. "See you in an hour!"

"Bye!" Reiko waved as Hokuto closed the door.

Reiko then turned to Seishirou and Fuuma.

"You both are idiots." Reiko smiled before running away.

Keiko groaned as she followed Reiko. Seishirou and Fuuma stood there.

"I hate them." Fuuma snapped.

"But they were good for one thing." Seishirou smirked.

"They are?"

"Thanks to them, Subaru and Kamui definitely broken up."

Fuuma chuckled. "Finally, he is so mine, After all these years!"

"Subaru is mine too."

"Guess it's a draw?" Fuuma asked.

"I can accept that." Seishirou replied, "As long as Subaru is mine, I don't care."

"Deal."

Both Seishirou and Fuuma nodded before entering their rooms.

xXxXxXx

Inside Subaru and Kamui's room, there was something unexpected going on.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Kamui laughed, "Did you see them!?"

Subaru smiled.

"It was hilarious!" Kamui continues to laugh, "They thought we were fighting!"

Subaru chuckled, "It was funny."

"Nice acting Subaru!" Kamui grinned, "I would have never thought you would be able to pull that off!"

"What can I say," Subaru shrugged, "I am a natural at acting!"

Kamui laughed again, "You sure are! I still can't believe they fell for it!"

"So what do we do now?" Subaru asked

"Well… They think we are fighting and we are going to break up. Why don't we…" Kamui trailed off.

"Yes?" Subaru asked.

"Crush their hopes and dreams." Kamui smirked evilly.

"You're evil." Subaru replied, "…But I like the sound of it."

"Well thank you." Kamui mockingly bowed. "You in?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Good." Kamui nodded, "This is what we do."

xXxXxXx

After an hour there was a knock on Subaru and Kamui's door. They both came out, ready to put their plan in action. There they saw Reiko and Keiko waiting for them.

"Are you ready to have some fun!?" Reiko grinned, crazily at them.

Subaru and Kamui replied with a smile.

"But before we do anything, I believe there is something we need to talk about?" Keiko asked, her voice suggesting that she knows their secret.

"There is…?" Subaru asked

"We know your secret plan!" Reiko replied

"Plan?" Kamui asked innocently, "What plan?"

"We are not fools" Keiko laughed at Kamui's fake innocence. "We know what you are planning!"

"You are not going to do anything about it are you?" Subaru cautiously asked.

"I am afraid we are." Keiko replied.

Both Subaru and Kamui frowned.

"It is our custom to keep our customers happy." Keiko said.

"Oh." Subaru and Kamui both replied. They knew that their plan won't make Seishirou or Fuuma happy.

"That's why we are helping!" Reiko grinned

"I understand – What?" Kamui asked.

"Let me guess," Keiko replied, "You want us to have Seishirou and Fuuma find you…kissing?"

"Yeah…" Subaru nodded

"Thought so" Keiko shrugged. "Guess you still want to have some fun."

"Well it is the first day. I like a little revenge!" Kamui smiled.

"They will be out in precisely one minute." Keiko replied

"How do you know?" Kamui asked.

Keiko ignored the question as she walked away.

"Leave it to us. Just be prepared!" Reiko winked before skipping after her sister.

Subaru and Kamui looked at each other.

"Ready?" Kamui winked at Subaru.

Subaru replied, "I'm ready when you are."

"Good."

xXxXxXx

"I've been thinking…" Reiko told Keiko.

They were both in The Security Room. Reiko was next to a Big Red Button that would turn off, The Soundproof settings in the rooms.

"Oh that's not good." Keiko muttered under her breath.

"Should we really do this?" Reiko asked, with a thoughtful look on her face, "Should we really ruin Seishirou and Fuuma chances to get back with Subaru and Kamui?"

"You are the one who wants to wreak their lives," Keiko replied, "I want them out of my inn"

"I mean…" Reiko replied, with a daze look and ignoring Keiko. "They could be really nice guys"

"Yeah really nice guys who made stupid bets, about which one of them could get their ex in bed first"

"They just have a hard time expressing their love" Reiko replied still in a daze, "I mean look at Seishirou"

"The _psychotic_ and_ possessive_ assassin?"

"I mean look what happen in 1999"

"He killed a whole bunch of people?" Keiko asked, through her words weren't getting through Reiko.

"It is the Sakurazukamori tradition to be killed by the one you love-"

"Only twisted people do that,"

"And Seishirou let Subaru killed him. He loved him and his last words were I love you"

"Or I free you, I hate you, I pity you..." Keiko trailed off saying other words, "There are many possibilities."

"And then Fuuma," Reiko said, her heads in the clouds, "He loves Kamui."

"Before 1999, maybe" Keiko replied, "Bud then after, he decided to molest Kamui at every chance he got"

"I mean everyone could tell that Fuuma always did care for Kamui" Reiko said

"Oh yeah, he cared alright." Keiko rolled her eyes, "Cared so much that he loved to stick sharp and shiny objects in Kamui's body. He cared."

"He could have killed Kamui but he decided to test him instead. He was preparing Kamui to kill him"

"Test…?" Keiko raised her eyebrows, "They were test alright. Let's test how much torture Kamui could stand before he breaks.

"So are we doing the right thing?" Reiko asked.

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Were you even paying attention to me?"

Reiko paused before looking at her sister, "You said something?"

Keiko sighed loudly. "No"

"Well thank you Keiko for listening to me"

"No problem" Keiko grumbled, "What are you going to do?"

"Well…" Reiko paused, "Even through I do pity them, I want to have a little fun"

"So…?" Keiko said, "Everything you said was to waste time?"

"Yeah"

Reiko smiled mischievously before slamming her hand on the red button.

She just turned _Soundproof _off.

xXxXxXx

Seishirou and Fuuma finished getting dressed, when all of a sudden they heard a noise coming from outside their room.

It sounded like a moan.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!"

A Very LOUD moan!

"Who the…?" Fuuma asked

Unfortunately they both decide to investigate.

There they saw Subaru pushing up Kamui to the wall. They were both…kissing!?

"What is going on here!?" Fuuma shouted in rage.

He thought they broken up.

He was wrong.

Kamui heard Fuuma voice and he almost laughed. He felt really pleased that he was breaking their hearts.

Through there was a nagging feeling that revenge was not the answer…He hated that feeling!

"Subaru….!" Kamui said loudly, "Stop! We got company!"

Subaru stopped ravishing Kamui and turned around. He saw that Seishirou and Fuuma were watching their little act and they weren't happy.

"Ok" Subaru said as he put Kamui back on the floor.

"You are still together…?" Seishirou asked

Subaru just shrugged, "Technically we didn't break up."

"We just had a little fight and we sorted it out!" Kamui grinned, "Now we are ok!"

"Better than ok" Subaru winked at Kamui.

Kamui giggled.

It was fun breaking hearts.

Seishirou and Fuuma were about to say something but they were cut off.

"Hello people!"

The group turned around to see Reiko and Keiko waiting for them.

"Where is Hokuto?" Keiko asked as she examined the group.

"Here!" They heard a cheery voice.

There was Hokuto smiling happily at them.

"Great. Everyone is here." Keiko nodded, "Let's go"

A large portal opened up.

"Oh crap." Kamui groaned "Here we go again."

The portal swallowed them up before closing.

xXxXxXx

The portal opened up in a mysterious place, before spiting the group out. It quickly closed up as the group slowly stood up.

"There really has to be a better way to travel" Kamui grumbled at the twins.

Everyone agreed as they slowly stood up.

"Well…" Reiko thought for a moment, "No. No there isn't any other way to travel"

The group groaned before looking around to see where they were.

In front of them was a large wooden table that was in the middle of a smooth, grassy spot. On top of the table were a large picnic basket and a small white flag. There was also a crate on one of the chairs. Surrounding them was what seemed to be like a tropical forest.

"Where are we?" Hokuto asked curiously.

"On a Tropical island!" Reiko sang to the group.

The group stared at her in curiosity.

"Why don't we have lunch?" Keiko said.

Reiko gestured to the table for the group to sit down.

The group slowly sat down and waited for what the twins will do next. Keiko walked over and got out plates from the basket. Reiko got out food from the basket and placed them on the plates.

The group stared at the delicious food in front of them.

"Is it safe to eat?" Seishirou asked

"Oh yeah" Reiko nodded.

"You're lying." Fuuma pointed at Reiko, "You made it and probably poisoned it!"

"I wish…" Reiko sighed, "I didn't have time to make anything!"

"Thankfully the persocon cooked today." Keiko muttered.

"So there is no poison?" Fuuma asked

"Nope but my cooking skills are brilliant!" Reiko grinned happily, "I could make rat poison taste like Chocolate!"

Seishirou and Fuuma stared at her in shock.

"I shouldn't have said that…right?" Reiko laughed.

Subaru, Kamui and Hokuto continue to eat ignoring the comment Reiko made.

Seishirou and Fuuma saw that they were eating, and slowly began to eat their food.

Keiko coughed, "Well I believe we should tell you information about the Paintball:

Seishirou and Fuuma chocked.

"Were still doing it!?" Fuuma asked, horrified.

"OF course!" Reiko grinned.

"There is no way in fucking hell am I playing another twisted game!" Seishirou growled.

"But-"

"No" Seishirou and Fuuma said at the same time

"But-"

"What part of no don't you understand?" Fuuma asked.

Reiko made a face. She then glared dangerously at Seishirou and Fuuma, looking like she will kill someone.

Hokuto, Subaru and Kamui sensing her anger decided to says something.

"I'll do it!" Hokuto said.

"I want to play too!" Kamui smiled

"I'll join" Subaru said

Reiko face brightened up.

"That's great. Pity you aren't playing." Keiko looked at Seishirou and Fuuma.

"I think it is a great we are not playing!" Fuuma said.

"Well I was going to team you up with Kamui," Keiko shrugged, "But since you are not-"

"WHAT!?"

The whole group stared at Keiko and Reiko in shock.

"Wait, I could have been Kamui's partner?" Fuuma asked

"Yes" Keiko replied

"As in just me and him?" Fuuma asked again.

"Yes" Keiko replied again.

"As in-"

"I think we get the point" Kamui grumbled.

Kamui was not happy.

It wasn't that he didn't _mind_ being with Fuuma. No he enjoy being with him!

He just wanted to have some more revenge. He couldn't do any revenge if he isn't with Subaru. It was that shocking that the twins partnered him with Fuuma instead of Subaru. Didn't they want to help him!? Whose side are they on!?

The answer is the _evil _side.

"But what does it matter now, you are not playing" Keiko shrugged

"I've change my mind!" Fuuma grinned, "I'm in."

"Me too" Seishirou smirked.

"Great!" Reiko grinned, "I knew you would see it our way!"

Keiko rolled her eyes.

The group finished their food and got off their chairs to make it easier for the twins to clean. Keiko and Reiko quickly placed the plates in the basket.

"Now it is time to explain the game!" Reiko grinned when she was finished.

Reiko got out paintball pistols from the crate.

"This is a paintball pistol!" Reiko handed one to each person.

"And trust me when I say you don't want to get hit" Keiko smirked.

"That's why we played Laser first. It was to sharpen you reflex so you would be able to dodge the paint." Reiko grinned, "I hope you played it properly"

"Yeah we so played it properly" Hokuto laughed, "Right Subaru, Kamui?"

"Yeah…" Subaru and Kamui coughed slightly.

Seishirou and Fuuma smirked.

"Moving on" Reiko replied.

"As you know you will be split into teams," Keiko said, "Team One, Seishirou and Subaru. Team Two, Fuuma and Kamui."

"What about Hokuto?" Subaru asked curiously.

"She will help us referee the game" Keiko replied, "Will that be ok?"

"Oh it's OK!" Hokuto grinned happily. She remembered what happened last time.

"The Teams will be transported to different parts of the forest. Your main task is to get back here and get the flag" Keiko gestured to the flag on the table.

"Other task is to NOT get hit!" Reiko grinned

"What happen if we get hit?" Subaru asked

"Do we lose points or something?" Kamui asked

"Oh no!" Reiko grinned, "I wouldn't be able to keep track if we have points!"

"If you get hit you will suffer agonizing pain" Keiko gave a small sadist smile, "I think that will be punishable enough."

"Who will hit us?" Fuuma asked.

"If you are evil, the other team!" Reiko replied, staring at the teams.

"Or more likely the persocons hidden around the area" Keiko answered, "Or us"

"You are playing too?" Seishirou asked

"Yes!" Reiko grinned.

"Don't tell me you have water gun!" Both Seishirou and Fuuma's eyes widen in horror.

"Why would we have water guns, playing Paintball?" Reiko asked, "Its Paintball! Not Watergun!"

Seishirou snarled, "Wait but last time-"

"We don't have much time left to argue" Keiko replied, "If we want to make it back to the inn for Dinner, I suggest you leave now"

"Wait, now?" Kamui asked, "How?"

"How else?" Keiko waved. "Goodbye"

A large portal appeared beneath both of the teams.

The group groaned, sick of travelling between portals. They fell into the darkness below and the portal closed.

"What do we do now?" Hokuto asked staring blankly, at the spot the group were before.

"Now we prepare for the fun part!" Reiko laughed evilly.

Reiko then clapped her hands, loudly. There was a rustle in the bushes and soon round, metal balls same out.

"What's this?" Hokuto asked staring at the ball. She tried to touch it but it quickly moved away from her.

"This is our amazing creation!" Reiko grinned happily while she hugged one of the balls.

"It is a both a video camera and a reflector." Keiko told Hokuto, "We can use this to watch the Teams"

"So why is it a Reflector?"

"So it can reflect anything it hits" Keiko answered, "Like Paint"

"What is the point?" Hokuto asked curiously.

"Oh you never know when it will be useful" Keiko smirked, "It could be a good way to secretly hit somebody"

Reiko got her piston gun and laughed maniacally, "Let's Lock and Load!"

The metal balls and with Reiko following close by quickly disappeared into the forest.

Reiko's laughter could be heard and Keiko sighed loudly.

"One day I will do the Universe a favour and kill her" Keiko said.

**The End of Chapter 7**

**Author's Note:** Listen to me Blab and make up lame excuses on why I am not writing :P

I am kind of disappointed with this chapter. It was suppose to be about Paintball!! Hopefully the next chapter will be about Paintball and something else. I should be able to finish the first day of their Holiday in the next chapter. If not, I'll be very pissed.

Anyway, some S/K action for _someone_…Don't pretend, you don't know who I am talking about…!

In other news, I am losing inspiration…I think.

I don't know why but I can't be bothered writing anymore. It's like a weird Author's Block. I know what will happen. I know what to write about but I just can't write it down. Do you get what I mean…? I _will_ be continuing this story and finish it till the end. I promised I'll finish this story before writing anything else (Except the occasionally One-shots...). I just don't know if the rest will be _that_ great. Why do I have a feeling I wont finish this story till the end of next year...!?

Also I am being forced to work in a restaurant -.-;;

And there is an Anime Con coming up . I'm going to Cosplay! So I have to focus on making my costume...Making a coat sucks.

Well until this weird feeling goes away and I can actually find time to write it, the chapters will come out every two weeks or so...Better make that every _three_ weeks.

Hell I'll probably be mean and lazy and do it once every Full Moon o.0;;

Don't kill me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Let's have some Fun!**

Subaru groaned as he stood up. Right next to him was Seishirou, who was cursing the twins. They were both near a cliff which was surrounded by a strange ocean on one side and on the other side was a thick jungle.

"Great" Subaru mumbled, sarcastically.

Isn't it great that Subaru is stuck, on an island, with no idea where he is, with the one he loves/hate?

"What do we do now?" Seishirou asked Subaru.

Subaru suggested, "Get to the middle of the Island?"

"And on the way have psychotic people shooting at us…" Seishirou muttered, "That is absolutely _fucking_ fantastic idea."

"Whatever" Subaru shook his head before staring at the jungle in front of them. "So we go inside the jungle now?"

"In there?" Seishirou pointed to the jungle.

When Subaru looked at the Jungle again he almost gasped.

Was it Subaru or did the Jungle seem more _sinister_? The trees seem to be turning darker and he could swear red eyes were hiding in the shadows, glaring at them.

Subaru took a big gulp and nodded, "Yeah…There"

Seishirou stared at Subaru before shrugging, "Might as well. We are going to die _sooner_ or_ later_ during this holiday."

With that Seishirou bravely stepped into the jungle with Subaru following after him.

As they walked deeper into the jungle, Subaru slowly leaned closer to Seishirou. He carefully watched the bushes around them. He just had a feeling something as watching them and would jump out and surprise him. Subaru shudder in fear.

He didn't like Surprises.

"Don't worry Subaru-kun," Seishirou said after noticing Subaru watching the bushes. He took a chance and wrapped his free arm protectively around Subaru, "I'll protect you!"

"Don't act like you are that brave!' Subaru snapped.

Suddenly one of the bushes started to move and Subaru saw a red light flashed. Subaru yelped and leaned close to Seishirou, who just chuckled.

"Like you are that brave too" Seishirou chuckled.

Subaru growled under his breath and glanced at the bush. There was nothing there.

Subaru shook his head and noticed that Seishirou's arm was wrapped around his shoulder but he didn't attempt to move Seishirou's arm.

Maybe secretly, he was glad he could use this opportunity to bring them closer.

….Or maybe this is just another secret plan to mess with Seishirou's head.

Whatever Subaru's reason are, it would have definitely been a romantic sight to see them both walk into the Jungle, with Seishirou's arm wrapped around Subaru's shoulder…If they both weren't scared out of their life, wondering what the twins were planning.

Secretly a metallic ball floated out of the bushes and followed them.

xXxXxXx

"Hey Reiko, Hokuto-chan, are you listening!? This is Keiko and I am not making up a stupid Codename, Reiko. I found my victims and I am carrying out Plan _Just Shoot Me. _I like to say that's a stupid name to call a plan"

xXxXxXx

Kamui cursed as he opened his eyes. He was lying on the grass and next to him was Fuuma. Kamui slowly go up and he could hear Fuuma muttering curses and complaining.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kamui snapped at Fuuma, "Why are you complaining?"

Fuuma looked at Kamui, "What do you think?"

"Honestly…?" Kamui asked, "I thought you would be jumping for joy, being stuck with me, on a strange place with a jungle on one side and…Are we on top of a cliff?"

Kamui noticed that they were also on a cliff and he could see the ocean. He then turned around and saw the Jungle but for some strange reason the Jungle looked scarier.

It look like it was alive and there was a dark aura surrounding it.

Kamui shuddered in fear before turning his attention to Fuuma and to finish the sentence he was saying before he got distracted, "I thought you liked me Fuuma?"

"Oh I do like you Kamui!" Fuuma smirked slightly, "It's just that my idea of a _Date_ is not being stuck on an island, surrounded by a scary jungle and having psychotic people chasing us with Paintball pistols."

"So what's you idea of a Date?" Kamui muttered, "Destroying buildings in Tokyo City, while molesting and poking strange objects into me?"

"What did you say?" Fuuma asked curiously.

"Oh nothing" Kamui replied innocently.

"Besides I thought you were going out with Subaru?" Fuuma replied, "Why are you flirting with me?"

"Flirting?" Kamui laughed, "What gave you the idea I am flirting with you!?"

"Wait but what about that kiss?"

"I am playing around with you like you played with me" Kamui eyes darkened.

Fuuma stared at Kamui for a moment, _'Is Kamui sad??'_

"Besides I am faithful to Subaru!" Kamui perked up before he started to run to the forest. "Let's get that flag so I can get off this Island!"

'_What just happened?'_ Fuuma thought.

Fuuma snapped by reality and ran after Kamui. When they both were inside the forest, they both started to walk.

As they walked, Kamui kept looking behind his shoulders.

Fuuma noticed this and smirked, "Scared Kamui?"

"NO!" Kamui replied, "I just have a feeling we are being watched!"

"We are?" Fuuma grabbed Kamui and quickly hugged him close to his body. Fuuma then leaned close to Kamui's face, "Maybe we should give them a show?"

Kamui just laughed as he place the tip of his Paintball Pistol on Fuuma's chest, "How about no. Beside you don't want to piss me off when I have this"

Fuuma backed off and Kamui kept on walking. Fuuma followed him.

Kamui groaned "I can't get rid of this feeling we are being followed!"

"Maybe it is Women's Intuition?" Fuuma joked earning him a glare from Kamui.

As they walked, they didn't notice the metal ball hiding behind the trees. It flashed a red light before following them.

xXxXxXx

"Hey Keiko, Hokuto-chan! This is Agent Reiko, Codename Pink Hurts. Why won't you make up a codename Keiko? My victims are found and I am currently carrying out Plan _Just Shoot Me. _What do you mean it's a stupid name!? It was a good show!"

xXxXxXx

Seishirou and Subaru were slowly walking in the forest. Seishirou arm was still around Subaru but he suddenly took it off and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Subaru asked Seishirou as he turned around.

"Shhh" Seishirou whispered as he held his pistol and examined the area.

Subaru tilted his head in curiosity.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling." Seishirou slowly replied.

"A feeling?"

"A feeling that's something is following us." Seishirou replied

Subaru eyes widen as he also got his pistol out.

Suddenly they saw a red light flashed in the bushes. Seishirou swiftly shot a Blue Paintball straight at the bushes. After a moment something shot out of the Bushes and hit Seishirou on the chest.

"Arggh!" Seishirou fell backwards and on his chest was a large blue paintball.

Subaru quickly went over and checked on Seishirou.

"Are you ok?" Subaru asked

"Arghh…" Seishirou moaned, "When the twin said I'll suffer agonising pain they mean it!"

xXxXxXx

Back in the middle of the Jungle, sitting on the table, was Hokuto who was surrounded by Large Screens. The Persocons carried them there and Hokuto was currently monitoring the game while The Twins were out playing.

She was also wearing a Headphone with a small Microphone attached to it. The Twins also wore them, so they could keep in contact with each other.

Hokuto watch the screen and saw the Metallic ball following Subaru and Seishirou was hit and reflected the Paintball back to Seishirou.

She cringed as Seishirou fell down.

"Hey Keiko, it's me Hokuto-chan, Codename Free Spirit" Hokuto said into the mouthpiece on her headphones, "The Metallic Ball was hit. I repeat it was hit. If we don't act soon Seishirou and Subaru will find it."

"Keiko here," Hokuto heard in her headphones, "Can't have that happening. Want to keep it a secret for a while longer. Send one of the Persocons to distract them"

"Ok" Hokuto nodded. She examined another screen trying to find what persocons were near the area. Luckily there was one nearby.

"Persocon, Attack"

xXxXxXx

Subaru helped Seishirou stand up while Seishirou was clutching his chest in pain. He angrily glared at the bush.

"Ok who ever you are, come out!" Seishirou shouted as he aimed his Pistol at the bush.

The bush started to shake. Seishirou was about to shoot when suddenly a head popped up.

A head of a Persocon.

"It's a Persocon" Subaru said, staring at the Persocon, as it slowly stood up.

"A Persocon…?" Seishirou repeated, "What is it doing here?"

"I don't know…Maybe it can help us?" Subaru suggested. He walked closer to the Persocon and held out his hand in greeting "Can you help us?"

The Persocon stared at Subaru and his hand blankly. It then slowly outstretched its hand but it didn't make any movement to hold Subaru's hand. Instead it aimed it right at his chest.

Mechanical Noises could be heard coming out from its arm.

As soon as Seishirou heard the noise, it triggered a memory.

_//"If you get hit you will suffer agonizing pain" Keiko gave a small sadist smile, "I think that will be punishable enough."_

"_Who will hit us?" Fuuma asked._

"_If you are evil, the other team!" Reiko replied, staring at the teams. _

"_Or more likely the persocons hidden around the area" Keiko answered, "Or us"//_

"Subaru!" Seishirou shouted as he grabbed Subaru's arm, pulled him back and push him to the ground.

At that same moment the Persocon's arm changed into something resembling a Paintball Pistol and it shot a Paintball out.

_BANG_

The Paintball narrowly missed Subaru as he was pulled to the ground and hit the Tree behind them.

_SPLAT_

Seishirou was above Subaru, protecting him from the blast. Seishirou and Subaru didn't notice the position they were in because their attention was on the big red paint splat on the tree. They could also see that the paintball, before it burst, made a deep hole in the tree.

Both Seishirou and Subaru nervously turned their heads towards the Persocon. It stared at the tree before turning its head to them. It then aimed the pistol at them, ready to fire.

"Oh shit!" Seishirou shouted again as he held Subaru tightly and started to roll on the grass, away from the Persocon.

As Seishirou and Subaru quickly rolled on the grass, with their Pistols in their hand, The Persocon started to shoot them again. Following Seishirou and Subaru was a long line of Paintballs leaving a deep mark on the ground. The Persocon stopped shooting at them for a moment.

By then Seishirou and Subaru stopped rolling. Seishirou took advantage of this and quickly stood up puling Subaru with him.

"Run!" Seishirou shouted again as he dragged Subaru, by the hand into the Jungle.

The Persocon started to shoot at them again and ran after them.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

xXxXxXx

Kamui tilted his head up and started to look around the area. He didn't know why but he felt like he was being followed. Suddenly behind him was a rustle in the tress.

"Did you hear that?" Kamui asked Fuuma.

Fuuma looked at Kamui before shaking his head, "No"

"Ok…" Kamui kept on walking with Fuuma.

Suddenly Kamui heard the rustle again. He jumped in surprise and quickly held Fuuma's arm tightly.

"My, my Kamui" Fuuma chuckled, "If you wanted to hold me all you have to do is ask!"

Kamui flushed, noticing his arm around Fuuma. He quickly let go and snapped at Fuuma, "I didn't want to hold your arm! Something scared me!"

"Awww" Fuuma said, "Is Kamui scared?"

"NO!" Kamui growled, "There was something in the tree!"

"It's probably an animal or something" Fuuma replied before continuing to walk.

Kamui followed after him but he kept looking behind his shoulder.

"Kamui" Fuuma said, "Why are you with Subaru?"

"What do you mean…?" Kamui growled at Fuuma.

"I mean its Subaru"

"So…!?" Kamui snapped.

"Honestly, you don't make a good couple"

"Oh and like we would?" Kamui laughed

"Yes" Fuuma replied bluntly.

"Sorry Fuuma," Kamui replied, "As hot as you are, you acted like a bastard and I just can't forgive you"

"Why not?" Fuuma asked, "You forgave Subaru even through he left the Dragons of Heaven."

'_That's because we made an agreement! We would play with your mind for something called REVENGE!!' _

"I Love him" Kamui answered, "That's why If forgave him. Love makes you do stupid thing"

'_Like pretending to go out with another guy.'_

Fuuma looked at Kamui sadly, "Oh"

Fuuma swiftly looked away form Kamui and continued to walk.

Kamui raised his eyebrows, _'What the…?'_

Before Kamui could ask he heard another rustle form the trees.

"Oh that's it!" Kamui shouted out as he quickly got out his Paintball Pistol. He aimed it at the tress and started to shoot.

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

Kamui could hear the Paintball hitting and bursting open, on the branches of the trees. There was a lot of rustling when suddenly it all stopped.

There was complete silence.

xXxXxXx

After sending out a Persocon after Subaru and Seishirou, Hokuto turned her attention to Kamui and Fuuma. She saw that not only was the Metallic Ball was following them but so was Reiko. She was hiding in the trees and was quietly laughing at the guys.

Unfortunately she made too much noise, causing Kamui to shoot at her.

Hokuto watched at Reiko gracefully dodged the Paintballs.

"_Pink Hurts_!?" Hokuto shouted Reiko Codename, "Are you ok!?"

"Free Spirit" Reiko softly whispered Hokuto's Codename, "I am ok"

"Oh that's good!" Hokuto sighed in relief.

"But they won't be." Reiko started to cackle softly.

Hokuto had a feeling that was not good.

"I'll show them why, I am called Pink Hurts"

That was when Hokuto realised the other Metallic Balls floating in that area and hiding in the trees.

xXxXxXx

"HA!" Kamui started to laugh, "Take that!"

"Ummm…Kamui?" Fuuma replied, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah sure" Kamui nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Fuuma coughed slightly, "Yeah, you just started to shoot a Tree and you are laughing for no reason. Why shouldn't you be ok?"

"Are you mocking me?" Kamui glared at Fuuma.

"Of course not!" Fuuma replied, before breaking into a smiled, "Why would I mock you, OH Great and Crazy One!?"

"Shut up" Kamui growled angrily and glared at Fuuma.

"Jeez Kamui," Fuuma replied, "Ever heard of Anger Management?"

Kamui snapped, "Look I know something was in there and I shot it."

"Right" Fuuma rolled his eyes, "Something was hiding in the trees"

"There was!" Kamui shouted,

"What could be hiding in the-WHAT THE!?" Fuuma shouted.

Suddenly there were literally MILLIONS of Paintballs coming out of the tree.

_Pink_ Paintballs.

"Kamui!" Fuuma shouted as he forced Kamui to the ground.

The Paintballs were going everywhere. They hit the ground surrounding Fuuma and Kamui. Some Paintballs hit Fuuma's back, causing him to wince in pain. Through neither Fuuma nor Kamui noticed that most of the Paintballs were flying towards the other trees. Where there was more then one Metallic Balls were hiding in.

When the Paintballs stopped, Fuuma and Kamui slowly stood up.

"What the hell!?" Fuuma slowly asked,

"I told you something was there!" Kamui shouted at Fuuma.

Suddenly they heard rustles in the trees. Both Fuuma and Kamui got out their Paintball Pistols and aimed it at the trees.

There was a deathly silence.

Then all of a sudden, Pink Paintballs came out of the trees.

"WHAT!?" Both Kamui and Fuuma shouted.

The quickly dodged the deathly Paintballs but unfortunately one hit Fuuma on the shoulder.

"Arghh!" Fuuma shouted as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Fuuma!" Kamui shouted, "Are you alright?"

"It hurts…" Fuuma breathed out, "Like Hell!"

Finally the Paintball stopped coming from the trees.

"C'mon!" Kamui shouted as he helped Fuuma up. He took advantage of this moment of silence, to get THE HELL OUT OF THERE!

Reiko hid in the trees and smiled evilly as she watched the boys walk out.

"Oh this isn't over" Reiko chuckled evilly as she followed the boys.

xXxXxXx

Hokuto sighed loudly after watching what Reiko did to Kamui and Fuuma.

"So that the point of having reflecting Metal Balls"

Hokuto chuckled slightly as she looked at another screen to see what Keiko was doing.

xXxXxXx

Keiko smirked in satisfaction as she watched Seishirou and Subaru run away from the Persocon. She followed them by jumping from tree to tree; making sure that she wouldn't be spotted.

Seishirou held Subaru's hand as they ran, away from the crazed Persocon that was following after them.

The persocon aimed again at Seishirou's head and shot a Blue Paintball at him. Seishirou felt that something was coming towards him and tilted his head making the paintball fly straight pass him.

"What is wrong with these Persocon!?" Seishirou shouted, "Aren't they suppose to be nice!?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Subaru shouted back, "All I know is that I should run for my life!"

"I swear those damn twins are DEAD!" Seishirou shouted.

The Persocon behind them glared angrily at Seishirou and shot at his head again. This time it hit.

"OWW!"

The Persocon smirked, pleased with itself.

Seishirou touch the back of his head and saw red paint was all over it. Next to him Subaru was trying not to laugh.

_Trying_ is the key word here.

Seishirou growled as Subaru laughed hysterically. Even through a crazy Persocon was after them, Subaru managed to look on the bright side.

He wasn't the one with paint all over him.

"OH THAT IS IT!" Seishirou shouted as he stopped running.

Both Subaru and the Persocon eyes widen in shock.

Seishirou turned around and whipped out his Paintball Pistols. He then began to fire at the Persocon.

_BANG _

BANG

BANG

The Persocon staggered back as each hit collided in their chest. Finally the Persocon tripped and fell to the ground.

Seishirou slowly panted as he watched the Persocon.

He then smirked, "HA! Take that you stupid Persocon!"

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru slowly said, "Are you ok…?"

"Yes!" Seishirou turned around and smiled brightly at Subaru, "Why…?"

Subaru was about to reply when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the Persocon moved.

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru replied nervously, "I think you should look at the Persocon"

Seishirou turned around and saw that the Persocon was slowly standing up. Seishirou quickly aimed the Pistol at the Persocon and was about to shoot it before he saw what the Persocon was doing.

The Persocon arm was transforming itself back to its original shape. It then slowly bowed down to Seishirou and Subaru, signalling peace.

"Congratulation" The Persocon spoked, shocking Seishirou and Subaru, "You managed to hit me."

"It was nothing" Seishirou shrugged, "I've hunted better things"

Subaru rolled his eyes, "So running around screaming, was all part of your plan?"

Seishirou glared at Subaru who snorted.

"As a reward, I will give you one piece of advice" The Persocon lifted its head up and smiled.

"Advice..?" Seishirou asked, "What kind?"

"Run"

Keiko who was watching this scene took smirked.

It was her time to play.

Keiko aimed her Pistol and started to open fire.

Seishirou and Subaru stared in shock as the tree next to them, started to fire purple paintball at them.

"RUN!"

Both Seishirou and Subaru dodged the firing paintballs and ran as fast as they could away from this place.

Keiko smirked in satisfaction as she followed them.

xXxXxXx

"Mwuahahaha!" Reiko cackled as she continued to aimlessly fire the Pink Paintballs.

The Paintballs that hit the trees, hit the Metallic Balls which reflected to Kamui and Fuuma. This confused them from where the REAL culprit is hiding.

The Paintballs that hit Kamui and Fuuma caused _massive_ pain.

"ARGH!" Fuuma screamed out as another Paintball hit him in the back.

"Where does these Paintballs keep coming from!?" Kamui shouted as he dodged another paintball. "They just keep popping up from wherever we go!"

"I don't know!" Fuuma shouted out, "But these paintballs HURT LIKE FUCKING HELL!"

"Well look on the Brightside!" Kamui replied they both continued to run.

"There is a Brightside!?" Fuuma asked

"You are with me!" Kamui winked flirtatiously

Fuuma smirked and was about to reply before another Paintball hit him on the back, "ARGH!!"

Kamui laughed, "And I am not the one covered in PINK PAINT!"

Fuuma growled when suddenly he felt another Pink Paintball being shot at them.

Fuuma braced himself for the excruciating pain that he was about to feel.

It never came.

"OW!"

Fuuma saw that Kamui was rubbing the back of his head.

He also saw Pink Paint all over it.

"Ow" Kamui winced, "That really does hurt!"

Something inside Fuuma snapped as he stopped running.

"Fuuma?" Kamui asked when he stopped running, "I think we should continue to run."

"This Bastard is going down" Fuuma snarled as he whipped out his Pistol, aimed at an incoming Paintball and fired.

The Two Paintball crashed into each other and Pink and Blue Paint splashed all over the ground.

Kamui eyes widen in shock as Fuuma aimed at a tree and began to shoot at it.

Reiko watched him in curiosity and stopped firing.

Through as Fuuma's Paintball hit the tree, it collided into the Metallic Ball. The Metallic Ball reflected it and it hit straight back to Fuuma.

"Fuuma!" Kamui shouted as Fuuma fell to the ground. Kamui was about to help him up so they both can get the HELL out of there.

When Kamui was about to Fuuma up he was stopped.

Fuuma stopped Kamui with his hand, as he slowly stood up, with his head looking down at the floor.

"Fuuma…?" Kamui said slowly.

"That is it" Fuuma snarled.

Fuuma got out his gun and continued to shoot at the tree. The Metallic Ball reflected it back to Fuuma. Fuuma winced in pain and staggered back as the paintball hit him in the chest but he continued to shoot.

Reiko stopped shooting as she watched the scene curiously.

"Fuuma!" Kamui shouted, "STOP!"

"No don't stop!" Reiko replied, still hidden in the trees, "This is hilarious. Keep shooting"

Fuuma paused for a moment and was panting hard as he stared at the tree.

"ARGGH!!" Fuuma cried out as he aimed at the Tree one last time.

Reiko rolled her eyes out as Fuuma started to shoot again.

"The Metallic Ball will keep reflecting back" Reiko muttered to herself, "So hurry up and stop and run away. I am bored here!"

The Metallic Ball did keep reflecting the Paintball back but Fuuma kept on shooting.

"FUUMA!" Kamui shouted, "Stop!"

"NO!" Fuuma shouted back, "NOT TILL THIS BASTARD GOES DOWN!"

Kamui rolled his eyes and sighed.

Fuuma stubbornly kept shooting at the tree. He was slowly getting tired and was thinking about stopping when suddenly another Paintball was shot straight past him, and into the tree.

Fuuma turned around and saw Kamui was aiming his Pistol at the Tree.

"What?" Kamui hissed, "Let's get this over with so I can get out of here!"

Fuuma smiled and aimed at the tree.

Both Kamui and Fuuma fired at the tree.

"This is an interesting turn of events" Reiko said to herself, "Through the Metallic Ball will keep reflecting them back!"

The Metallic Ball did reflect the Paintball back but both Fuuma and Kamui continued to shoot at it. The Paintballs then started to hit Fuuma less and it would go in different directions. Suddenly reflecting two Paintballs at once, one pair after another became too hard for the Metallic Ball.

The Metallic Ball stopped working.

Fuuma and Kamui shot another Paintball and it hit the Metallic Ball.

The Metallic Ball _exploded_.

Both Fuuma and Kamui stared in shock as they herd a large explosion in the tree. The tree then caught on fire.

"Whoa" Kamui said to himself, "It exploded..!?"

"Does that mean…?"

"We did it" Kamui replied.

As the information dawned on Fuuma, he broke into a smile, "WE DID IT!"

Fuuma hugged Kamui and started to jump for joy.

Suddenly Fuuma clutched his chest in pain, "OW!"

"Moron" Kamui rolled his eyes as he helped Fuuma up, "Let's go!"

Reiko stared at Kamui and Fuuma in shock as they both walked away from the burning Tree. As soon as they were out of site Reiko jumped out of the tree and observed the damage.

There she saw the remaining piece of The Metallic Ball.

"NO!" Reiko shouted out, "NO!"

"Reiko!?" Hokuto voice was heard on Reiko's headphone, "What happened!? The screen I was watching, where the Metallic Ball kept getting hit by Fuuma and Kamui just blacked out!"

"The Metallic Ball" Reiko murmured

"What about it?"

"It exploded"

"WHAT!?" Hokuto shouted

"Free Spirit, Tell Keiko that _Pink Hurts_ is not happy. It is time to finish this game"

xXxXxXx

Keiko was about to shoot more Paintballs at Seishirou and Subaru but suddenly she heard Hokuto's voice.

"Keiko!" Hokuto shouted at distress

"Yes?" Keiko replied

"We got an emergency!"

"We do?" Keiko asked, "What happened? Did Reiko get hit?"

"No…Worst"

"Worst?"

"A Metallic Ball exploded…"

"WHAT!?" Keiko shouted, "But how could that happen!?"

"Apparently both Fuuma and Kamui shot at it. The Metallic Ball couldn't stand the pressure of reflecting two Paintballs, One Pair after another. So it exploded."

"And someone will die because of that" A low voice growled, interrupting the conversation.

Both Keiko and Hokuto gulped at the voice. They recognized the voice.

It was Reiko and she was _not_ happy.

"Keiko, Get your ass to the middle of the Jungle" Reiko snarled, "NOW!"

"What about the guests?" Keiko asked

"They would eventually find there way to the middle of the jungle," Reiko replied, "And when they get there, we will be waiting for them"

"Ok" Both Keiko and Hokuto replied.

"Revenge is sweet"

xXxXxXx

Seishirou and Subaru, both continued to run after the Paintball stopped shooting at them.

They finally stopped running after they found a suitable spot to rest in.

"I hate this holiday" Seishirou snarled, "It isn't even a holiday!"

"Well at least it isn't after us anymore" Subaru tried to smile

"About time" Seishirou sat down next to Subaru, "Maybe we can finally be left alone"

Subaru sighed.

He was alone with Seishirou.

Is that a good or bad thing…? Subaru couldn't decide.

"Subaru why are you back with Kamui?"

After hearing this question Subaru tried not to smirk.

"Why…?"

"You are with a Kid"

"I was the same age as him when we did that bet." Subaru replied.

'_That stupid bet'_ Subaru growled.

"That is because you are cute. He is not"

"I think Kamui is cute" Subaru smirked when he saw Seishirou cringed.

"So does Fuuma" Seishirou replied, "Wouldn't Kamui be better off with Fuuma"

Subaru shrugged, "Probably but then again who cares. I love Kamui and he loves me"

'_We also LOVE revenge'_

"I love you" Seishirou muttered, "Doesn't that mean a thing"

"No"

"What do you mean Subaru?" Seishirou asked curiously

"No meaning no" Subaru replied,

"Why?"

"Because what you love is to sleep with me. You don't love just me."

"Subaru-kun, I don't want to sleep with you" Seishirou rolled his eyes, "It isn't what I want"

"Really now…?"

"Having sex with you is what I want" Seishirou smirked while Subaru stared at him in shock.

_PUNCH_

Seishirou rubbed the side of his arm while frowning at Subaru, "What was that for!?"

"Take a guess" Subaru huffed.

'_You damn bloody asshole'_ Subaru thought. _'Acting all nice and then saying sex is all you want…!'_

"Subaru-kun!" Seishirou replied, "I was joking!"

"Well Ha, Ha" Subaru replied bitterly, "It was so funny!"

Before Seishirou could reply there was a rustle in the trees. Both Seishirou and Subaru quickly stood up and pointed their pistols to the bushes.

They could hear the rustles getting closer and was about to shoot when they saw, Kamui with Fuuma's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Kamui!?" Subaru asked

"Subaru!" Kamui squealed as he dropped Fuuma to the floor and gave Subaru a big hug.

They stayed locked in each other arms for what seemed like eternity…Much to the dismay of Seishirou and Fuuma.

"Hello!" Fuuma waved his arm, trying to distract them as he stood up, "You have company"

"Oh c'mon" Kamui rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen him for a while, so if I want to hug him I will! Be glad I'm not fucking him!"

Subaru blushed slightly while both Seishirou and Fuuma growled.

"Well now that everyone is here, shouldn't we go to the middle of the jungle?" Subaru asked.

"Yep!" Kamui nodded happily.

Kamui and Subaru looked at each other happily as they started to walk.

Seishirou and Fuuma followed after them and they were glaring at everything they saw.

"Hey Subaru" Kamui whispered to Subaru, "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" Subaru whispered back,

"Well you look angry" Kamui replied

"Seishirou-san" Subaru rolled his eyes

"What happened?"

"He was being a jerk!" Subaru hissed

"What did he do? Kiss you again?"

"Said he only wants to have sex with me"

"THAT BASTARD!" Kamui shouted earning him a strange look from Fuuma and Seishirou.

Kamui just smiled sweetly at them while Subaru chuckled.

"Calm down Kamui" Subaru replied, "He said he was joking"

"Even if it was a joke, it was a stupid one" Kamui growled, "Can't believe that bastard said that!"

"Well what about you?" Subaru asked, "Anything happened with Fuuma?"

"He asked me about why I was with you and other stuff"

"What did you say?"

"That I love you!" Kamui said loudly as he beamed at Subaru

"I love you too!" Subaru said loudly too.

Both Seishirou and Fuuma heard the_ love_ part.

Subaru and Kamui chuckled as they continued to walk. Seishirou and Fuuma grumbled as they followed them. After walking for what seemed like hours, the group finally stopped a dead end of bushes and trees.

"Where do we go now?" Subaru asked examining the thick bushes and trees.

Suddenly the group heard laughter.

It was a very loud cackle.

"I've heard that laughter before" Kamui muttered, "It was…"

"HOKUTO!" Subaru shouted, recognising the laughter. Subaru then quickly ran into the bushes towards the laughter.

"Subaru!" Kamui shouted running after Subaru.

Seishirou and Fuuma stood there and looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Fuuma asked staring at the spot where Subaru and Kamui disappeared from.

"Well if that is Hokuto, wouldn't that mean we would meet the twins?" Seishirou replied

"Yes…" Fuuma growled

Seishirou thought for a moment, "Then again…"

"If we don't go…"

"…The Twins will tease us non-stop"

"We would also probably lose love points with Kamui and Subaru…"

Seishirou and Fuuma looked at each other before sighing. They then started to follow after Subaru and Kamui.

xXxXxXx

As soon as Subaru and Kamui got out of the bushes they were created by a familiar sight. They were in a grassy plain area and in the middle of it was a large wooden table.

They were back to where they started.

"CONGRATULATION!"

Subaru and Kamui blinked in shock as a small amount of confetti exploded in front of them. There they saw Reiko wearing a party hat.

"You made it!" Reiko grinned,

Subaru and Kamui then heard clapping. They turned around to see Keiko and Hokuto also wearing party hats. When Hokuto saw them, she ran and gave both Subaru and Kamui a big hug.

"Subaru! Kamui!" Hokuto squealed

"Hi Hokuto…"

"So how was it?" Hokuto asked after she let them go.

"It was…" Kamui thought for a moment, "Interesting"

"Just interesting?" Keiko raised her eyebrow as she walked towards them.

"For the lack of a better word" Kamui laughed slightly

"I thought you would have said fun…" Reiko mumbled sadly

"It was…" Subaru replied hesitantly.

Reiko face brightened up while Keiko snorted.

"She's gullible so don't humour her. She'll believe it" Keiko replied.

Reiko pouted, "You're mean Keiko!"

Keiko rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Seishirou and Fuuma appeared from the bushes.

"Eh…?" Reiko tilted her head, "You are not dead"

"No" Fuuma growled

"…You are both covered in Paint" Reiko pointed out

That was when everyone noticed Seishirou and Fuuma were covered in Paint of all sorts.

_Blue_

_Red_

_Purple_

_Pink_

"You just noticed?" Subaru and Kamui both tried to hide their laughter.

"Actually you are covered in Paint too Kamui!" Reiko said. She mysteriously got out a Handkerchief and cleaned Kamui's hair earning a glare from Fuuma.

"Thanks" Kamui said as Reiko got out rid of the Paint.

"No problems!" Reiko grinned before turning back to Seishirou and Fuuma, "Through why are you covered in Paint again…?"

"Because…." Seishirou growled but before he could finish, he was interrupted.

"I know, I know!" Reiko squealed as she put her hands up

Keiko replied, "You both got hit by the Persocons hiding in the area?"

Seishirou and Fuuma nodded while glaring angrily at the twins.

"I warned you" Keiko shrugged off the glares.

Reiko had a confused look on her face.

"…I was going to say they both were doing a weird cosplay with paint but that answer sounds better" Reiko replied, "Through, they do seem like the types to cosplay"

Hokuto, Subaru and Kamui burst out laughing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE COSPLAYERS!?" Fuuma screamed out

"What part of us makes you think we are cosplayers?" Seishirou growled,

"Well…"

Keiko stopped Reiko from answering by clicking her fingers. Suddenly two Persocons carrying Plates on their arm appeared.

"I believe it's time for dinner" Keiko replied as the persocons set up the plates.

"That much time has past!?" Kamui asked

"Time flies while you are having fun" Keiko replied

"I had fun!" Reiko grinned while Keiko just sighed.

The group slowly sat around the table as they began to eat their meal.

"Well after we have dinner, we will be going to the inn" Keiko said to the group, "Then its bed time"

"We are not kids" Seishirou grumbled, "…Except for Kamui"

"Hey!" Kamui shouted, "I'm not a kid!"

"I am 18 years older then you." Seishirou replied, "To me you are a kid"

"That does not mean I am a kid" Kamui replied, "It just means you are really old"

"I am not old!"

"Wait," Hokuto joined the conversation, "If Kamui is a kid, what about Fuuma. He is only a year older?'

"A young adult" Fuuma smirked

"How can you be an adult, if you are only a year older then me!?" Kamui asked

"Because I am hot" Fuuma winked while Kamui snorted

"So what am I?"

"Cute"

"So I am a Kid because I am cute?" Kamui asked

"I don't think you are cute" Seishirou replied

"Well I do!" Fuuma replied, "So to me he is a kid because he is cute"

During this conversation, in the background, Reiko kept coughing _'Paedophile'._

"I think Subaru is cute, so is he a kid?" Kam8ui beamed

"I am 25 years old!" Subaru replied, "How could I be a kid!?"

"You are cute remember!" Kamui replied dramatically with sarcasm in his tone, "You must be a kid!"

The group continued with their conversation while both Keiko and Hokuto moved closer to Reiko.

"Ready?" Keiko whispered to Reiko

"Not yet" Reiko smiled evilly.

"Oh that's right!" Kamui suddenly said, "Reiko!"

"Yes?" Reiko smiled sweetly

"There was an explosion in trees" Kamui replied, "I was wondering what it was"

"There was…" Reiko smiled sweetly again but she was also grinding her teeth angrily.

"I am sorry" Kamui relied as he bowed his head

"Huh?"

"That explosion was probably something important like a camera or a persocon." Kamui replied, "Either way I am sorry."

Reiko looked at Kamui with tears in her eyes, "It's ok…"

"Really?"

"Yes" Reiko smiled happily, "It probably was nothing I couldn't fix!"

"Something exploded!?" Seishirou asked

"Yeah!" Fuuma replied, "I kept hitting the tree when all of a sudden it exploded!"

"I wonder what it could be?" Seishirou replied before breaking into a smile, "If it was a Persocon that would be _awesome_!"

Both Seishirou and Fuuma laughed while Subaru and Kamui continued to eat their food. They didn't notice that Reiko, Keiko and Hokuto were quietly talking.

"Reiko…" Keiko started

"Plans change" Reiko replied, "Get Subaru and Kamui off the island."

"WHAT!?"

"They are just too sweet and nice to suffer" Reiko sighed, "They don't deserve anymore pain!"

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Fine. Hokuto you can take them back"

"OK!" Hokuto smiled happily.

Keiko took out a watch from one of her pockets and handed it to Hokuto. Hokuto stared at it curiously before putting it on.

"Just press the button" Keiko pointed to a small red button on the side of the watch, "And a portal that leads back to the inn will open up."

Hokuto nodded. "Ok"

"Good." Keiko replied, "Just take Subaru and Kamui to a safe spot away from here before opening up the portal"

"No that we understand everything," Reiko said, "Let's start the plan now!"

"Now!?"

"Better then never" Reiko shrugged

Keiko sighed loudly, "Fine!"

"So how was dinner everyone!?" Reiko grinned happily as she walked towards Seishirou, Fuuma, Subaru and Kamui.

"It was nice!" Kamui smiled at Reiko, "I love your cooking!"

"Kamui, It isn't nice to lie." Fuuma replied, "I thought the food was horrible"

"It was bland" Seishirou snorted.

"You are both liars" Subaru said to Seishirou and Fuuma, "The food was excellent"

Reiko just smiled, oblivious to the comments as she cleared the dishes.

"Subaru! Kamui!" Hokuto called out, "Come here!"

Subaru and Kamui stared at Hokuto curiously. She was walking towards the bushes and was motioning them to follow her.

They stood up and quickly went over to her.

"Yes Hokuto?" Subaru asked

"Look at this!" Hokuto dragged Subaru and Kamui into the bushes. She kept dragging them until the wooden table with the remaining group members, disappeared from their sight. Hokuto stopped at a small grassy area that was surrounded by trees and bushes.

"Why are we here?" Kamui asked.

"Because…" Hokuto then lifted up her arm revealing a watch. "We are going back to the inn"

Hokuto pressed a button on the watch. Suddenly a large portal appeared beneath them. They were standing in mid-air for a split second before falling down.

"ARGGGGGGHHH!"

The portal closed, silencing the screams coming out from it.

xXxXxXx

Both Seishirou and Fuuma were still sitting around the round table. Keiko and Reiko was watching them closely waiting for the signal.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

"ARGGGGGGHHH!"

Seishirou and Fuuma quickly lifted their head up to the screams they just heard.

"What was that!?"

"The signal" Keiko muttered quietly, so only Reiko could hear.

"Oh" Reiko said to Seishirou and Fuuma, "That's just Subaru and Kamui screaming for their life"

"WHAT!?"

"I find it strange you all scream when you fall into the portal" Reiko said as she tilted her head, "Aren't you used to it by now?"

"When they went through a dangerous war that had blood and gore but they didn't scream like little girls. Through when they fall into a safe and reliable portal they start screaming" Keiko said, "What is wrong with them!?"

"People are weird" Reiko shook her head

Seishirou and Fuuma watch the twins in shock. They quickly snapped back in reality.

"Keiko…Reiko…" Seishirou hissed

"Yes?" Keiko stared at Seishirou.

"What do you mean Subaru-kun and Kamui fell into a portal?"

"Even after 9 years you still call him Subaru-kun?" Keiko avoided the question, "Are you obsessed or what?"

"What happen to Kamui!?" Fuuma yelled out.

"Should we tell them?" Keiko asked Reiko

Reiko nodded, "Sure."

"I'll be honest with you." Keiko replied, "The game is not over yet"

"What do you mean!?"

"Don't you remember" Keiko smirked, "You have to do something to finish the game"

_//"The Teams will be transported to different parts of the forest. Your main task is to get back here and get the flag"//_

"Oh shit" Fuuma said, "The flag"

Seishirou and Fuuma saw that the flag was still in the middle of the table. They quickly stood up and was about to get it when Reiko suddenly jumped onto the Table. She puled out a Paintball Pistol and shot it at their hands.

"Ow!"

"Don't think I'll make it easy for you to get the flag" Reiko smirked, "I still want revenge"

"Revenge!?" Fuuma shouted as he tended to his fingers, which was covered in pink paint, "What Revenge!?"

"Remember how you kept stupidly hitting in the tree?" Reiko asked, "That was one of my creations in there and when it exploded, let's just say I was not _happy_"

Reiko then proceeded to shoot Paintballs at them. Seishirou and Fuuma jumped back away from the table and Reiko, while grabbing their Pistols which was leaning on the table.

Reiko then shot more Paintballs at them, forcing Seishirou and Fuuma to run in a circle around the table.

Keiko watched the scene, amused.

"Ha" Keiko chuckled, "It's like watching a live-action movie"

Seishirou and Fuuma grabbed their and started to shoot at Reiko. Reiko laughed madly as she dodged the Paintballs. Seishirou and Fuuma then ran into the bushes with Reiko following close by.

Keiko watched them disappear into the thick trees and bushes, "Guess its time for the finale"

xXxXxXx

"Damn it!" Seishirou shouted as a Paintball hit his back, "Why the hell is she still shooting at us!?"

"I don't know!" Fuuma shouted back as he shot at Reiko again.

"Are you guys having fun!?" Reiko screamed out as she shot at them, "Because I am!"

Finally Seishirou and Fuuma kept running till they were out of the jungle…Problem was they hit a dead end.

"Whoa!" Fuuma said as he almost fell of the cliff.

They reached the end of the island and were on a cliff. Below them were jagged rocks and a raging sea.

"Congratulation, you reached a dead end" Reiko clapped as she slowly walked towards them.

"We are so dead, aren't we?" Fuuma asked

"Yes" Seishirou nodded.

Reiko got her gun and aimed it at their chest. She fired two Paintballs and as soon as she fired Seishirou and Fuuma ducked.

The Paintball flew straight above their heads.

Reiko smirked knowing that they were going to duck. She shot again but this time no Paintball came out.

"What?" Reiko had a confused look as she tried to shoot the paintballs. They still didn't come out.

Seishirou and Fuuma saw this and they slowly stood up.

They both smirked.

"Need help?" Fuuma asked

"No" Reiko said as she shook her Paintball Pistol. She sighed, "Guess it ran out."

"That's good" Fuuma nodded, "For us through. Not for you"

Reiko rolled her eyes as both Seishirou and Fuuma aimed their gun at her.

"Any last word?" Seishirou asked

"Yes" Reiko replied, "Fuuma do you have any idea what that creation you hit in the tree was?"

"No…"

"It was a Metallic Ball that acted as a reflector. That's why Paintballs kept getting reflected at you"

"…Really?" Fuuma growled, remembering the pain, "That's just made me angrier"

Reiko shrugged, "There was also a secret special feature on the Metallic Balls. If something hit it like a Paintball, it could hold that Paintball for as long as it's creator wants before reflecting it back"

"So! Why are you telling us this?" Fuuma growled

Reiko then smirked. "There was two Metallic Balls behind you and I shot two Paintballs. Meaning each one of those Metallic Balls had one Paintball each…"

Seishirou and Fuuma eyes widen in shock.

Before they could turn around they heard a noise of something being fired.

They then felt a Paintball colliding into their Backside.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Of course, when I said their Backside…I meant their ass.

xXxXxXx

"Oh stop being such a wuss" Reiko said to Seishirou and Fuuma.

Seishirou and Fuuma were currently lying on their chest, in their bed, in their room. They both had one Persocon which was tending to their wounds and surrounding them was Reiko and Keiko.

Hokuto, Subaru and Kamui were also there but they were trying their hardest not to laugh.

Of course they failed.

"We got hit in the ass" Fuuma growled, "It hurts like fucking hell!"

"Well look on the bright side" Reiko shrugged, "You now know how it feels like to be a uke"

Subaru, Kamui and Hokuto continued to laugh hysterically.

Both Seishirou and Fuuma growled.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Fuuma shouted at Reiko.

"I thought it was" Reiko replied

Fuuma resisted strangling Reiko.

"Well I don't know about you but I am going to sleep" Hokuto said, still chuckling as she walked out of the room.

"We'll come!" Subaru and Kamui said as they followed Hokuto.

"I'm tired" Keiko said as she walked out.

Reiko stood still in the room as she watched Seishirou and Fuuma.

"Are you going to leave?" Seishirou snarled at Reiko.

"No. I think I'll stay here so I can laugh at you." Reiko grinned.

There was a tense silence.

"GET OUT!" Seishirou and Fuuma shouted.

"Ok!" Reiko lifted up her hands, "I'm going!"

Reiko walked out of their room and closed the door.

"Well today was fun!"

**The End of Chapter 8**

**Author's Note:** FINALLY! It's finished! Hallelujah!

I had to make one last _cheesy_ Ass joke…Shame on me!

Well that chapter took forever. One freaking month! But it took only a few minutes to read… O.o

Writing a story is hard. I thought that this chapter was too long and it sucked. So it was a long chapter filled with boring and crappy stuff…Yay!

Well let's hear my excuses on why this took a month…?

First, I was making my costume for an Anime Convention. I finished it! I also look like a moron :P

I was dressed as Subaru Sumeragi :D

Second, Work. Work. Work. I work for free, in my mum's restaurant 4pm till late. And by late I mean really late. Like Midnight…Sometimes even later…Through I never get to sleep till 3 in the morning…So I sleep till noon and I got only a few hours to eat, shower and do something before working my ass off.

Next chapter will come out…at the end of January…? Probably later.

Well enough complaining. Time to end this chapter on a happy note!

I like to thanks those wonderful reviewers! You are the best :P

Let's all clap for the Reviewers

_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

I enjoyed reading your comments and spending a few minutes writing you long (Well I thought they were long :P) replies. It is worth it…Even through my mum is screaming at me to get off the computer…It is still worth it :D

Your reviews are what made me continue to write this story instead of throwing it in the trash and starting another scary humour Fanfiction…

Well Anyway, Happy Holidays.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I decided to read my past chapters while I was slowly writing this chapter….I never knew that there was so many swear words --;;

**Chapter 9**

**Relaxing and the Inn don't Mix.**

"_Morning Everyone!"_

Reiko cheery voice was heard on the speakers.

"_Today marks the day two of your fun holiday!"_

"_You are the few rare ones who have not mysteriously disappeared from this Inn!" _Keiko added in.

The group quickly snapped their eyes opened.

"_Hey! They didn't mysteriously disappear…!" Reiko protested, "You make it sound like they were abducted or something! They just decided to go back home…"_

"_Same thing."_

"_They are not! They didn't get abducted, they just missed home!"  
_

"_Of course they missed home! They all got scared before the real fun begins, where we can strip them of any dignity they had left!"_

"_Keiko! That is mean!"_

"_No it's not."_

"_We don't get paid to strip them all of their dignity!"_

"_Ok sorry. I might let them have a little bit of their dignity left. Just a little bit"_

"_That's not funny"_

"_You're not funny"_

"_Anyway" _Reiko wisely changed the conversation,_ "We've decided to get the persocons bring breakfast to you, so don't leave your room and go to the Diner Room!"_

"_Reiko, I think they are too scared to even leave their bed, let alone their room! They all fear on what I will do to them…MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Reiko ignored Keiko's comments and her strange laughter.

"_Today is your time to relax! And do we have some nice relaxing activities for you to do!"_

"_Where you will break down and cry!" _Keiko laughed evilly,

"_We will see you soon!"_

The speaker turned off, leaving the group fearing for what's going to happen today.

xXxXxXx

True to their words, breakfast was delivered by the persocons to each of the guest.

Subaru and Kamui stared at the persocons and the food they left. They were wondering if it was safe to eat or not.

"So Subaru…" Kamui said as he slowly ate his breakfast.

"…Yes?"

"What do you think will happen today?"

"We will…hopefully relax?"

"Do you really believe that?"

"No"

Kamui sighed, "I wonder what Fuuma is doing right now?"

"Thinking about you?" Subaru replied

Kamui laughed "Hopefully!"

Subaru smiled, "So what do you plan to do today?"

"Flirt, Flirt, Flirt, Flirt and…Flirt" Kamui said as he counted it off, with his fingers.

"With who?"

"Seishirou" Kamui replied bluntly.

Subaru started to choke on his food.

"Ha ha ha ha! I am joking Subaru!" Kamui grinned, "Seishirou is too old for me!"

Subaru recovered and glared at Kamui.

"Are you jealous Subaru!?" Kamui beamed, "Don't worry! I will flirt with you today because I love you!

"I love you too!" Subaru beamed back.

Kamui paused for a moment as he stared at Subaru.

"What?" Subaru asked after he noticed that Kamui was staring at him.

"I never saw you smile a lot before we came on this holiday" Kamui replied

"…You are right!" Subaru replied, "I have been smiling a lot…So have you!"

"I wonder why…?"

Subaru thought for a moment before replying "…You don't think something is in the air, do you?"

"…"

"…"

"Well…" Kamui didn't know what to say.

"Never mind"

xXxXxXx

While the guests were finishing their breakfast, Reiko was watching them from The Security Room.

"Don't you feel like a Stalker when you are watching them?"

Reiko turned around to see Keiko smirking at her.

"I am not a Stalker!" Reiko protested, "This is for security"

"Please…Security?" Keiko snorted, "You really need to think of a better excuse"

Reiko pouted.

"Anyway did you know the Sakura Tree managed to contact Subaru?" Keiko asked.

"Yes!" Reiko nodded, "I was the one who helped Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan…?" Keiko said slowly.

"Yes! Sakura-chan is very nice" Reiko nodded to herself

"Reiko, how did you help Sakura, when you were playing Laser?"

"I am a very smart person…" Reiko grinned

"Why do I have a feeling that Yuuko was involved in this somehow?"

"Oh she was" Reiko said, "She was the one who helped Sakura-chan, contact us."

Reiko then realised something, "How did you know?"

"Because Yuuko is the only one who can contact us" Keiko grumbled, "And she only does it when she wants something…So what did she want?"

"Oh!" Reiko clapped her hands as she remembered, "Yuuko wanted to talk to you!"

"…Damn" Keiko groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Keiko muttered, "Just give me the phone"

Reiko looked at her curiously before handing her a small mobile phone. Keiko took it and started to punch in some numbers.

"Who are you calling?" Reiko asked

"Yuuko" Keiko said

"WHAT!?" Reiko shouted, "But…but…!

"She asked for me to call her didn't she?"

"…It's 3:00am in the morning over there" Reiko replied

"I know" Keiko smirked.

xXxXxXx

After the guest finish eating the persocon came and took away their food. They also left clothes for the guests. After the guest changed they came out to the hallway to see that Reiko was waiting for them.

"Morning!" Reiko smiled as she waved to the group.

"Morning!" Hokuto, Subaru and Kamui greeted her. Seishirou and Fuuma just grumbled.

"What do you have planned for us today?" Hokuto asked.

"Relaxing activities" Reiko smiled, not giving a lot of information away.

"Mind telling me what they are?" Hokuto asked curiously

Reiko shook her head, "Nope!"

"Why not?" Kamui asked

"It's a secret!"

"Maybe it would be best if we didn't know" Fuuma said, "Knowing Reiko it would be something scary and dangerous"

"Trust me, it's something scary." A new voice piped up

The group turned around and saw that it was Keiko, who was looking distressed.

"It's the most scariest thing ever so quickly run away" Keiko replied,

"Really?" Kamui asked, "It can't be that bad"

"It's that bad" Keiko replied, "So I give you permission, to not do today's activity"

"Ok!" Seishirou and Fuuma both said as they walked away.

"Is it really that bad?" Subaru asked

"Of course not!" Reiko protested, "I planned a really relaxing day! You were going to receive some massages from the Persocons, Enjoy a Tropical Themed Lunch and other fun relaxing things! And because it was a relaxing day you could even have used the Hot Springs!"

Hokuto, Subaru and Kamui looked at them in shock.

"That doesn't sound scary" Subaru replied.

"I kinda lied about it being scary" Keiko said, "I just wanted to see who would stay but I guess that Seishirou and Fuuma were WIMPS!"

Seishirou and Fuuma might have left the group but they weren't too far away to hear that comment.

"Wimps!?" Fuuma growled, "WHO IS A WIMP!?"

"You are of course" Keiko smirked, "Scared of a little makeover"

"We are not WIMPS!" Seishirou protested

"Prove it" Keiko smirked.

"Fine!" Fuuma growled, "We will join this stupid Relaxation Activities of Yours!"

"Ok!" Keiko smiled, "Now before we do anything could you give me a moment."

The group stared at the twins in curiosity.

"Ready?" Keiko asked,

"READY!" Reiko beamed

"One, Two, Three!" Keiko counted.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

Keiko and Reiko were playing Rock, Paper, and Scissors. Keiko had her hand formed into a rock while Reiko's hand was scissors.

"NOOO!" Reiko screeched, "I lost!"

Keiko smirked, "I win"

"You win what?" Seishirou asked

"You," Keiko stated bluntly

"WHAT!?" The group shouted loudly, Subaru being the loudest.

"Well technically you and Fuuma," Keiko replied

"Me!?" Fuuma asked shocked.

"Him!?" Kamui asked

"Eh… Reiko what is going on?" Hokuto asked

Reiko sniffed and looked up at Hokuto sadly.

"We decided to split you in to groups. Subaru and Kamui in one group while Seishirou and Fuuma in the other. Hokuto, you would have been by yourself and will be treated by the Persocons, while we look after the other two groups." Reiko explained.

"Since we didn't who we would look after Keiko and I decided to play Rock, Paper, and Scissors. Winner gets Seishirou and Fuuma while Loser gets Subaru and Kamui….I lost and Keiko won…"

Seishirou and Fuuma mouth widen in shock.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Fuuma shouted, "I change my mind! I'm going back to BED!"

"You can't," Keiko said sternly, "Beside it isn't that bad"

"YES IT IS!" Seishirou shouted, "It's with you twins!"

"Don't you think you are overreacting?" Subaru asked

"No" Seishirou replied sternly.

"It's a massage. Why are you all worried about a massage?" Kamui asked, "You Wimp"

"I am not a Wimp, _little kid_" Seishirou growled at Kamui

"Hey!" Kamui protested, "I am not little, _old man_"

"Old!?" Seishirou shouted

Both Seishirou and Kamui glared dangerously at each other.

"…Shouldn't we go now?" Subaru asked, trying to change the topic and preventing another War.

"Ok!" Reiko clapped her hands.

Suddenly three Persocons appeared.

"Ok, these Persocons will lead you to different places ok!" Reiko grinned

"Different places?" Subaru asked

"Yes! You'll both be in different places of the inn! "

"Does that mean we won't see each other for the whole day?" Subaru asked

"Yes, not until Dinner time" Reiko grinned

"WHAT!?" Seishirou and Fuuma shouted

"Ok" Kamui nodded, "That doesn't sound bad. A whole day with Subaru…"

Kamui then smirked evilly, "What could happen?"

Seishirou glared at Kamui who smirked at him.

"Well the Persocons will show you where to go" Keiko said as the Persocons led the group through the hallways.

"See you soon!" Reiko waved as the group disappeared form their sight.

Reiko then sighed loudly and glared at her sister.

"What?" Keiko asked

"Evil…" Reiko muttered, "I wanted Seishirou and Fuuma…"

"Whatever" Keiko rolled her eyes, "You're only angry because you wanted to dress them up as _girls_"

"…So!? It would have been my only chance!" Reiko protested.

Keiko snorted, "Well unlike you, I am actually going to let them enjoy some proper relaxing activities"

"Like What?"

"Acupuncture"

Reiko eyes widen in shock, "I am not even going to comment on that"

"Good" Keiko replied, "Now I am going to leave"

Keiko said as she walked off.

"Wait for me!" Reiko shouted as she followed Keiko.

xXxXxXx

"What do you think they really have planned for us?" Kamui asked as the group followed the Persocons.

"What?" Subaru asked, "I thought you said that it was just a _massage_"

"I highly doubt it's just a massage Subaru-kun" Seishirou said, "I have to admit, I had the same thought as the _kid_. What are they really planning?"

"I am not a kid" Kamui pouted, "Stop calling me that!"

"They are planning to kill us and feed us to the Persocons" Fuuma said bluntly

"…" The group stared at him in silence

"I think I speak for everyone here, when I say that the most stupid thing ever" Kamui spoke, "It's something that _you _would do"

"I am being serous here!" Fuuma said, "And what do you mean that it's something I would do? I would never do that!"

Kamui shrugged, "…Are you sure?"

"Fuuma is right Kamui" Subaru said.

Kamui and Fuuma stared at him in shock.

"I'm right?" Fuuma asked

"He's right!?" Kamui shouted, "This is Fuuma we are talking about."

"Exactly" Subaru pointed out, "He would probably stick sharp objects in you"

Everyone mouth widen in shock.

"Wow Subaru" Hokuto said, "…Wow"

"What?" Subaru asked, "It's true you know!"

"IT'S NOT!" Fuuma protested

"But coming from your mouth…." Hokuto said ignoring Fuuma, "Wow…"

Subaru shrugged.

Suddenly the persocons stopped walking. The group were in a hallway they split into three different hallways.

"Eh…?" Kamui said, "Where do we go?"

The Persocons all looked at each other.

"Kamui and Subaru will go there" One of the Persocons said pointing to the Left hallway

"Hokuto will go there" The Other Persocon said pointing to the middle hallway.

"Seishirou and Fuuma will go there" The Last Persocon said pointing to the right hallway.

"You want us to go there?" The group said at the same time.

The Persocons all nodded.

"Guess this is where we separate" Hokuto stated.

"Ok" Kamui waved to the group as he and Subaru followed the Persocon, "Have fun!"

"BYE!" Hokuto waved to the group as she followed her Persocon.

Seishirou and Fuuma stood there as they watched the rest of the guest disappear. Their Persocon stood there watching them, patiently.

"We are not going…" Fuuma said to the Persocon, "So we will just go back to our –"

The Persocon glared dangerously at them and said in a low voice "If you don't go_, bad things_ will happen"

"…" Seishirou and Fuuma looked at each other and then they looked at the Persocon.

"We don't have a choice do we?" Seishirou asked

"No"

Seishirou and Fuuma sighed.

"We'll go" Fuuma groaned.

Seishirou and Fuuma followed the Persocon obediently, as they walked down in to the hallway.

And so starts a new day of fun, fun and humiliating activities.

**The End of Chapter 9**

**Author's Note:** OMG! I actually updated! OMG! For someone who is on their school holiday this chapter came out slowly! Through I don't like this chapter … It could have been better but with my skill…Well hopefully the next chapter will be funnier…Hopefully. Next chapter will come out Next Month…Maybe.

I was going to put S/K moments in this chapter (Cause I did say there will be S/K) but then when I put it in…I laughed. I wrote the moment so badly that it was funny. Funny as in bad funny. I can't write romance to save my life.

Keiko is strange… She is supposed to be evil and _evil_ but she is strange… She hates her sister and anything that had to do with the inn, but she fears her sister and sometimes enjoys looking after the guest… Her personality confuses me. Well at least I got Reiko's personality right! Crazy, Crazy and Unpredictable!

What did Keiko talk to Yuuko on the phone…? No idea. I just added that in to make the chapter longer and I just realised I forgotten all about the Tree… I also was trying to figure out how it contacted Subaru.

Well I just like to say Thank You For ALL THOSE ENCOURAGING REVIEWS!

Arigatou!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Calming!? Relaxing!? In the Inn!? Yeah right!**

Fuuma and Seishirou stared blankly at what was in front of them.

They were in a dim lighted room that had scented candles everywhere. In the middle of the room were two massage beds but it was difficult to see them because of the smoke coming from the candles. The smoke gave the room a mysterious and relaxing feeling.

"What the…" Fuuma said slowly as he looked around the room.

It looked very _inviting_.

"Wow. If I didn't know better I would have swore this looked like a _real _inn where we can relax!" Fuuma exclaimed

"You are in an inn, where you can relax," A voice behind them, said angrily "_Jackass_"

Seishirou and Fuuma turned around to see Keiko leaning on the doorway with the persocon that showed them the way to the room.

"Morning," Keiko grumbled as she walks towards them.

"…"

"It's polite to greet me you know" Keiko said, her tone indicating that if they don't….

"Morning…." Fuuma and Seishirou muttered

Keiko just nodded.

"…So what are we doing?" Fuuma asked

"Do you see those beds" Keiko said pointing to the beds, "They are massage beds-"

"We know," Fuuma said in an agitated voice, "I wanted to know what massage we are having."

"Who said you get massages?" Keiko asked, "You are giving me massages!"

"WHAT!?"

"I am joking" Keiko rolled her eyes, "I don't trust you, perverts"

The guys sighed in relief…Relief they don't have to give Keiko a massage. Not the pervert comment.

"Well you are going to receive massages," Keiko said, "And to do that we need you to _strip_."

"…WHAT!?"

Who's the pervert now?

"You are going to give us massages while we are naked!?" Fuuma yelled out in horror

"It's not like I want to see _you_ naked," Keiko replied, "It's just that how else do you receive massages….?"

"With clothes on," Seishirou replied bluntly

Keiko stared at them blankly.

"…Look, take off your clothes and lay on the bed" Keiko said as she walked out of the room, "The Persocon will show you were the towels are so wrap them around your waist. I'll be back in a few minutes"

Keiko waved as she disappeared from Fuuma and Seishirou's view.

Fuuma and Seishirou stared cautiously at the Persocon.

The Persocon ignored their looks and went to get the towels. The Persocon handed the towels to them before walking towards the door entrance. It stood there, blocking the entrance (So Seishirou and Fuuma wouldn't escape), with its back turned.

"…" Fuuma and Seishirou stared at each other before sighing.

'_Might as well get it over with'_

They both quickly stripped off their clothes and wrapped the towels around their waist. At the exact time Keiko came in, rolling a silver cart with one tray on the bottom and another tray on the top. The top tray held a white teapot, with two matching cups next to it. On the bottom tray was a suspicious looking, red bag.

"Well that wasn't hard was it?" Keiko asked when she saw the two guys.

"You do realise that normal people receive massages with clothes on" Seishirou asked

"So why did you take yours off?" Keiko asked with a smirk

"Because you said so!" Fuuma said

"AM I that scary?" Keiko asked with an innocent face, "That you will do anything I say because you fear my wrath…?"

"Yes" They both said bluntly

"Good," Keiko snorted, "Now before we start this massage session would you like to have some tea?"

Fuuma and Seishirou then realised that during the time they were talking, the persocon had pour some tea. The persocon lifted the two cups up from the tray and gave Fuuma and Seishirou each a cup.

"Don't worry," Keiko said, "It isn't poison. It's Green tea."

"Right…It is tea" Fuuma said

"Shut up and drink the damn tea" Keiko snapped, "The quicker you drink the quicker we can finish and have lunch ok!"

Fuuma and Seishirou quickly gulped the tea. They were shock to find that the tea actually taste _nice_.

"Nice?" Keiko had a smug look on her face.

"Nope" Fuuma said as he placed the cup on the tray.

"I've taste better" Seishirou shrugged as he also place the cup on the tray.

"Right" Keiko laughed, "Now would you please lie on the beds?"

Seishirou and Fuuma obediently lied on the bed.

Keiko stood next to the bed that had Seishirou and the Persocon stood next to the bed that had Fuuma.

"Now," Keiko said "I am going to do simple hand massages. The Persocon is program to follow every move I do, so Fuuma you will also experience the same massages"

"…" Seishirou grumbled, "I really don't want your hands all over me, who knows what you will do!"

"Seishirou don't be mean!" Fuuma said sarcastically, in a shock voice, "This sound like so much fun!"

Keiko growled.

"Look, its either I give you a massage or you give me one!" Keiko snapped

"…"

They guys didn't really want to receive a massage from Keiko but they also really didn't want to give her one too….

It was a _lose-lose_ situation.

Keiko took their silence as an _'I don't want to give you a massage'_ answer.

"Now," Keiko said as she place her hands on Seishirou shoulder, "These are just really simple massages that can be done by anyone"

Keiko started to massage Seishirou shoulder and the Persocon followed her.

"Did you know that Massages can be used to stimulate sex?" Fuuma asked Keiko, mocking her.

Keiko glared at him.

"Oh Keiko!" Seishirou joined the fun, "I didn't know you liked me!"

"Yes I did know Massages can be used to stimulate _sex_, Fuuma" Keiko hissed as she stopped massaging Seishirou shoulders. She then moved her hands to the middle of Seishirou's back. The Persocon did the exact same thing, "Through don't worry Seishirou. I don't like-!"

Keiko then bended her elbow and banged it on Seishirou's back. The Persocon followed suit.

"OW!"

"You." Keiko finished her sentence, glad she caused the guys some pain.

"What was that for!?" Seishirou shouted

"What?" Keiko shrugged, "I was just massaging you"

"I don't think jamming your elbow into us, is massaging us" Seishirou growled, "It isn't exactly relaxing"

"Fine" Keiko said, "I will do another massage!"

Keiko went to the silver cart and got out the bag from the bottom tray. She placed it on the top tray and opened it. She got out, what seemed to look like…Round stones? She handed them all to the Persocon who grasp the Stones with their hands tightly.

"Stones…?" Fuuma asked

"Yes" Keiko replied, "Stones"

"…?"

Keiko sighed, "Haven't you heard of Stone Massages?"

"Oh…."

"Exactly, they are very relaxing"

"Oh I bet" Fuuma said, "As relaxing as the last massage!"

Keiko glared at Fuuma, "Very funny"

"Thank you" Fuuma said

Keiko rolled her eyes.

"What is the Persocon doing?" Seishirou asked when he noticed that the Persocon was just standing their, grasping the stones.

"Oh it's heating the stones with its body heat" Keiko replied, "Finished?"

The Persocon nodded.

"Good" Keiko said as she pushed the silver cart out of the way.

The Persocon stood in between the massage bed with its arm outstretched, so the hands that were grasping the stones were hovering over Seishirou and Fuuma's back.

"…?"

"Don't worry" Keiko reassured Seishirou and Fuuma, "She is just going to drop the stones on your body. The stones are her body temperature, which is just a little bit hot"

The Persocon then dropped the stones on Seishirou and Fuuma's back.

_HISS_

The sound of the stones sizzling on the back of Seishirou and Fuuma's back

"_OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

The scream of agony echoing in the room.

"OW! HOLY…" Fuuma then drifted off shouting every curse word he could think of.

Seishirou who had more control over his emotion just winced…Of course inside he was cursing Keiko, her sister, the inn and everything related to them.

"By a little bit I meant _a lot_" Keiko said, smirking at their pain.

By now, any normal person would have jumped off the massage bed and get rid of the stones…Of course any normal person would have stayed dead if they died.

Through Seishirou and Fuuma still laid on their bed, withstanding the pain they were going through. They couldn't get out of the bed…They felt strangely_ tired_.

Eventually the stones cool down. The Persocon took the stones off Seishirou and Fuuma body and the stones back into the bag.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" Keiko asked, "There aren't even any marks on your body!"

Keiko pointed to their bodies, which didn't have a single mark that indicated they went through massive pain. It was the same as it was before.

"I hate you" Seishirou hissed at her.

"I hate you too" Keiko smiled at him, "Now I guess it is time for you last massage!"

"NO!!" Fuuma protested, "No more!"

"Oh don't be such a wimp!" Keiko said, "Beside you have to let me do this massage or else the other massages would have been a waste"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please" Keiko said, "I didn't exactly do those massages just to torture you. I did them to help circulate your chi energy"

"…"

"And now to completely balance the chi in your body I introduce you a technique that has been used for years! Acupuncture!"

"…!!"

The Persocon started to remove items from the bag and lay it across the tray. On the tray lie needles…Of ALL sizes.

"OH my…" Seishirou trailed off in shock.

"Oh stuff this!" Fuuma yelled as he tried to get off the bed. His arms managed to lift his body up before he suddenly collapsed on the bed.

"…!?"

"You are paralysed" Keiko said as she lifted up a large needle off the tray. The Persocon got out a small lighter and Keiko began to sterilize the needle using the lighter.

"Paralysed!?" Seishirou asked

"Yep" Keiko nodded as she sterilized the other needles, "Didn't you notice the strange taste the tea had? I used a paralysing potion that had a heavenly taste"

"You…You…!" Fuuma stuttered angrily.

"Well I had to use it," Keiko said, "If I didn't, you wouldn't have let me used my needles!"

"Of course not!" Fuuma shouted, "It is freaking ne-…"

Fuuma suddenly felt dizzy.

"Fuuma?" Seishirou asked, "Are you al-…."

Seishirou was also experiencing the same dizzy spells.

"You are now suffering from dizzy spells" Keiko said, "They happen when you get worked up too much"

"You…You…"

"Just shut up and be good" Keiko said when she finish sterilizing the needles. She placed them all on the tray and took a few small needles off. The Persocon did the same.

Keiko moved closer to Seishirou while the Persocon went to Fuuma.

"Now," Keiko said, "Let's begin"

Keiko started to poke the needles into Seishirou's back. The Persocon copied her movements.

Seishirou and Fuuma felt sharp yet numbing pain piercing into their backs.

"Did you know Acupuncture can kill someone" Keiko asked

Through she was only greeted by silence since Seishirou and Fuuma couldn't reply.

"Yeah," Keiko said, "If you accidentally hit a _nerve_-"

Keiko and The Persocon pierced the needle into Seishirou and Fuuma's body, narrowly missing the nerve.

"- Then you could die from blood lost" Keiko said casually, "Of course there are other ways to kill someone using a needle"

"….!"

"Hurting someone or even killing someone with a needle has been used in various martial arts for thousands of years" Keiko said, "They are taught the acupuncture points that when pierce with a needle, can do some serious damage"

Keiko finished using her small needles and got out the large one.

"Of course I know all of them" Keiko said with a scary tone

Seishirou and Fuuma's dizzy spells started again. Their vision started to spin really fast around them and they started to fear what Keiko would do.

"Through my favourite acupuncture point is here" Keiko placed her finger on the base of Seishirou's skull which was a really soft spot. The Persocon did the same on Fuuma.

Seishirou and Fuuma's heart started to beat a little faster.

"If I placed a needle here, you will die a very painful death" Keiko said evilly, "Even through you are already dead…Doesn't mean ghosts can't die"

"…!"

"Trust me" Keiko said as she lifted up her hand. She then got the needle and lifted it high in the sky, right above the soft spot, so when she slams her hand down, the needles will hit the spot. "The universe will be a better place with out you two"

_SLAM_

_Blackout…_

xXxXxXx

"_Yay! Keiko! It is time for Lunch!"_

_  
"Mm…I sent the persocons to deliver the guest their lunch. They won't be having lunch in the Dining Room but in the rooms they are assigned too"_

"_OK! SO Keiko, did you have fun!?  
_

A huge smile

"_I did."_

"_WHAT! You have fun!? Oh my god! What did you do!?"  
_

"_Don't worry, Reiko. I am not you, all I did was tried my massaging techniques."_

"…"

"…"

"…"_  
_

Awkward Silence

"_Ok fine! I'll tell you what happened! I gave them tea that had sleeping pills in it! I then proceeded to give them a Tai Nui Massage then Hot Stone Massage and finally Acupuncture! By then I told them a little white lie…I said that the tea had paralysing potion in it and I was going to kill them with the needle…"_

"…"

"_Then I told them scary facts about Acupuncture and banged the table. They thought I stabbed them with a needle and blacked out because of fear and the pills! Happy now! I didn't kill them!"_

"…_Jeez Keiko, we are here to serve the guests…Not scare them!"_

"_It's not that different to what you do! You torture them much more!"_

"_So…! Its...It's…Its Seishirou and Fuuma! They are fun to torture!"_

"_Exactly, so I don't see why you are pissed at me, you probably did a lot worst to Subaru and Kamui!"  
_

"_I did not! All we did was talk!"  
_

"_HA! Yeah you so were talking!"  
_

Sarcastic Comment

"_We were! They wanted to know what else they can do to make Fuuma and Seishirou jealous. They want one big massive finale to finish their revenge!"  
_

"…_?"  
_

"_They are starting to feel guilty about teasing them and…Well you know how it is."_

"_What you say?"  
_

"_Sex"_

"…_Of course!"_

Suprisingly a Non-Sarcastic Comment

"_I am glad you like my plan!"  
_

"…_Oh yeah, I so liked it…"_

"…"

"_Anyway we should switch!"_

"…_!?"_

"_That means, you get to be with Seishirou and Fuuma, Reiko."_

"…_!"  
_

Hug

"_Ahh! Get off me! Stop hugging me!"_

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

"_Whatever! Just get off me!"_

"_You won't regret this!"_

"…_I already am…"_

xXxXxXx

Seishirou and Fuuma still felt a little groggy when they finally woke up. They noticed that the room wasn't as misty as before. The candles have all disappeared and the room was lited up by lights. They were also still wearing the towels they had before and that they were lying on recliners, which replaced the massage beds. They also saw that in front of them was the Persocon holding a tray in each hand, which seemed to cary a tropical theme lunch.

"Your lunch is served" The persocon place the trays in their laps.

They may still feel tired but they weren't stupid.

"No" Both Seishirou and Fuuma shook their head refusing to eat the food.

The persocon sighed deeply, "The persocons made Lunch today. Neither Keiko nor Reiko tampered with it."

Fuuma and Seishirou gave it a suspiciously look.

The persocon just sighed and stood there. If they didn't want to eat the food they can starve to death for all it cared.

After a long moment of silence, the persocon lifted up the tray, which carried the untouched food off Seishirou and Fuuma. The persocon left the room leaving the two guys behind.

"Finally!" Fuuma threw up his hands, "The persocon left us!"

"Yeah…It did leave us…" Seishirou said slowly, "We are alone…"

"Wait…" Fuuma suddenly realised what he meant, "That means we can…"

"ESCAPE!"

Seishirou and Fuuma quickly got off the recliners. They then made their way to the exit door when…

_BANG_

They ran smack into the Persocon and fell on the floor. The persocon glared at them and they could see that someone was behind it. Reiko was rolling a silver cart that held a large blue bag and she gave Seishirou and Fuuma a cheeky smile.

"No escaping" Reiko sang to them

"…"

"Now why don't you go and make yourself comfortable?" Reiko gestured to the recliners

"…"

"NOW!"

Seishirou and Fuuma winced at Reiko's screeching voice and slowly got up. They then made their way to the recliners and sighed as they laid down on it.

"Oh chin up" Reiko said cheerfully as she rolled the cart into the room, "This will be a fun activity!"

"Yeah…" Seishirou said, "Fun for you"

"Yep!" Reiko said, "I am glad you agree!"

"…"

"Now first thing first," Reiko clapped her hands as she moved towards Fuuma, "Lets get you comfortable!"

She then placed Fuuma arms on the arm rest and made sure Fuuma laid down on the recliner properly. The persocon followed her movements and did the same thing to Seishirou.

"…?"

Reiko then gave them a mischievous grin before she suddenly got straps out of nowhere and quickly tied them to the recliner.

"!!!!!!!!!!"

"What are you doing!?" Fuuma asked

"Well…I don't trust you" Reiko said, "You are probably going to escape!"

"Why would you think we would escape…?" Fuuma asked, "Unless…!! What are you planning!!!!!"

"Nothing…." Reiko said softly, "Painful…Well that painful"

"…!!!!!"

"It's not painful!" Reiko put up her hands in defence, "Ordinary people go through it every day!"

"Well, if it isn't bad then would you untie these straps?" Seishirou asked angrily

"…No" Reiko said and before anyone can protest she quickly said, "Well time to get started!"

Reiko then got up and walked over to the tray. She got out two mysterious small white container from the blue bag and handed it to the Persocon.

"Heat it up for me ok!" Reiko grinned

"NO!" Both Fuuma and Seishirou shouted when they remembered their little experience they had when the persocon 'Heated' something up before.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Oh shush" Reiko said to the guys, "It is just heating it up a bit"

"Last time it heated it up a bit" Fuuma growled, "My back got burnt!"

"Well…That is Keiko" Reiko protested, "I am more…more… Nicer!"

"…"

"…Your stun silence is very reassuring…" Reiko said.

The Persocon then nudge Reiko and handed her one of the container.

"Oh!" Reiko eyes brightened up, "That was quick!"

The persocon just shrugged before moving towards Seishirou. Reiko moved closer to Fuuma too. She opened up the container and Fuuma could see a strange orange liquid in it.

"…What is that!?" Fuuma asked

"Honey" Reiko replied

"Honey…?"

"Yep" Reiko nodded before she poured a small amount of the _'honey' _onto Fuuma's leg. Fuuma closed his eyes expecting massive pain but instead he felt a warm soothing feeling. Reiko then got out a small flat object and began to smear the _'honey'_ all over their legs. The persocon followed Reiko's action and did the same thing to Seishirou.

"…That feels…" Fuuma said slowly

"Nice?" Seishirou said with a hint of shock.

"Well duh" Reiko rolled her eyes, "I wasn't going to burn you with it."

"So what is this honey suppose to do?" Fuuma asked

"Soothe your skin" Reiko replied, "It is a technique used in Chinese medication for centuries"

"Really?" Seishirou raised his eyebrow in suspicion, "I never heard of it"

"Rare technique…Well was rare in the past…" Reiko said suspiciously

Before they could question her, Reiko went to the tray and got out some long cotton cloths. She handed on to the Persocon and they both gave each other a look. A look that said they knew a secret.

"Eh…?" Fuuma asked as Reiko went back to his leg.

"Getting rid of the Honey" Reiko said as she placed the cloth over the _'honey' _and began to smooth the cloth.

"I don't think that's –AH!!"

_Massive pain_

"AH!!"

_Times it by Two_

Reiko just ripped the cloth off Fuuma's leg and smiled in satisfaction.

"And that was a wonderful technique called waxing!"

xXxXxXx

After what seemed like hours (It was only 30 minutes tops) Reiko and the persocon finished waxing Fuuma and Seishirou's whole body. The Persocon was now softly dabbing a wet towel all over their body.

Their bodies that was now smooth as silk.

"Holy….Shit…." Seishirou hissed every time the towel touched his body.

"That…Hurt…Like…HELL!" Fuuma shouted at Reiko.

Reiko just smiled, "Well _'No pain, no gain'_!"

"Gain what!?" Fuuma asked, "I didn't want to get my whole freaking body waxed!!!!!!"

"Why not?" Reiko asked, "Anybody would want _us _professional; to wax their bodies!"

"Not us!" Fuuma shouted back, "Damn it, this pain seriously kills…."

"…You lied to us" Seishirou glared at Reiko

"No I didn't!!!" Reiko protested her innocence, "I didn't burn you with the wax, it had honey ingredient in it and it has been used in medication for years…!"

"…Really…?"

"Ehh…" Reiko hesitated, "Maybe I lied about that part…."

"Though so" Fuuma and Seishirou rolled their eyes.

"Well…!" Reiko stammered, "People don't like guys with hairy bodies!!!!"

"…?"

"That is probably why Subaru and Kamui dumped you!" Reiko stuck out her tongue, "Cause you were hairy…!"

"WHAT!?"

"SO you should be grateful that I waxed your body!" Reiko pouted, "You might now have a chance to win their hearts!"

"…!"

"Well I am going to take your stun silence as a yes!" Reiko clapped her hands, "Your body should have healed by now so we should move on to my next activity!"

That was when Seishirou and Fuuma realised that the persocon has already stopped dabbing the towels. While they were arguing with Reiko their pain disappeared….

Could it be…?

That Reiko only teased them to distract them from their pain…so they wouldn't suffer?

Seishirou and Fuuma glanced at her and they saw that she was cackling to herself as she got out the material for the next activity….

…Nah, Reiko was evil! She wouldn't do that!

xXxXxXx

The Persocon nudged Reiko as she was looking through her bag of equipment.

"Yes?" Reiko asked the Persocon

The Persocon handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you!" Reiko squealed as she took the cup. She then began walking towards Seishirou and Fuuma.

Fuuma shook his head, "No!"

"…?" Reiko tilted her head, "No what?"

"I am not drinking that tea!" Fuuma said, "Last time I had tea, it was DRUGGED!"

"I am not coming hear to give you tea!" Reiko laughed, "I just wanted to check how you are."

"Bloody Fantastic" Fuuma growled

"Right" Reiko smiled as she poked Fuuma and Seishirou on the forehead. Fuuma and Seishirou blinked, wondering why Reiko just did that.

"…What was that for?" Seishirou asked

"…." Reiko just smiled, "You'll see"

"What do you-…" Seishirou trailed off as he slowly closed his eyes

Suddenly both Seishirou and Fuuma felt very nauseous and sleepy….

Fuuma realised what she had just done, "YOU-!"

"Nighty Nighty!"

xXxXxXx

"_Quick Persocon! Get me the Make-up kit!"  
_

"…"

"_They are asleep! It may be the only chance I can do this!" _

"…"

"_It is for the good of fangirl-kind!"_

"…"

"_Thank you! Now help me put these kimonos on!"  
_

"…"

"_Mwuhahaha! By the time I am done they will look BEAUTIFUL!"  
_

"…"

xXxXxXx

When Seishirou woke up, he felt a little _strange_.

'_What happened…?'_ Seishirou asked himself.

He saw that he was still in the room they were designated to but there was no Reiko or Persocon in sight.

'_Where is…OH MY GOD!'_

Seishirou quickly stood up when he saw that he was wearing….A navy blue Kimono with White Butterfly patterns all over it.

"Why am I wearing a Kimono!?" Seishirou shouted in shock.

"Erghhh…" Fuuma groaned after hearing Seishirou's voice, "What is going on….?"

Seishirou saw that Fuuma was still in the recliner next to him… Well the person sounds like Fuuma, but they definitely didn't look like him.

Seishirou saw someone in the recliner that had long black hair and was wearing white foundation on their face with dark red lips and eyeliner on. The person was also wearing a pretty and maroon Kimono that had white butterfly designs on it.

Strange thing was…If it was Fuuma, then he actually looked kind of…_beautiful_.

"Seishirou what is-SEISHIROU IS THAT YOU!?" Fuuma shouted out loudly, "You are wearing a Kimono!"

"…I realised that" Seishirou said calmly, "Through I definitely _did not_ want to wear it"

"What about the makeup and the long…long…LONG wig!?" Fuuma asked

"What!?" Seishirou asked as he touched his face. He then saw that his fingers were covered in White Foundation. He also noticed that he was wearing a long black wig too.

"Oh my…" Seishirou was speechless…

"Wait!" Fuuma shouted out when he realised he was dressed in the same fashion as Seishirou, "I am wearing a kimono too….! And makeup!?"

Fuuma and Seishirou stared at each other in shock.

"…"

There was only one person who could have done this to them…

Reiko.

xXxXxXx

"_Mission completed!"  
_

**The End of Chapter 10**

**Author's Note:** SORRY! I am sorry this is late! REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!

I was busy making a costume for a convention…. And I was kind of lazy!

Sorry!!!

Well that was Chapter 10. Not very interesting but yeah….Keiko gave some massages and Reiko dressed them up as Girls… And no, I can't imagine them as girls. If you can then wow….Wow…

BTW, any information on massages, waxing and other things is not true…Well it could be but just in case, lets say it isn't true. I don't want to get any angry e-mails!

Anyway, I got some concerned reviews asking me if I was getting off track….First I like to ask there was a plot to this story O.o!? I didn't know that! To me this story was….A spur of the moment thing… And a way to secretly torture anime characters in disguise of a strange fan fiction….

Well, I'll try to get back on track (Which is apparently Subaru and Kamui getting their revenge….Actually now that I think about it…That is the plot isn't it…? It says so in the summary….OMG there was a plot O.o!!!!!!!!!) So yeah….

Lol, anyway updates will be less frequently because….I lost inspiration for this story. I still got old notes and yeah but…Writing this story is hard! Especially when I keep getting idea for new other non-related stories!

Anyway, thank you for your reviews! You are all very kind people!!!!!!!! Thank you for your support and putting up with my laziness!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! AND SORRY FOR MY LAZINESSS AND LOST OF INSPIRATIONESS!!! And yeah….

Lol, I don't know if you notice but I have more fun writing Author's Note then the story XD


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A wonderful way to end a perfect night**

Subaru moaned softly, as he dipped his body further into the soothing hot spring. Subaru was currently relaxing in the_ famous _hot springs of the Pleasure Inn. It was the perfect way to end a perfect day.

Subaru smiled at the morning's activities but surprisingly nothing abnormal was going on. Subaru was shocked but pleased that he and Kamui did nothing but relax the whole day. They received a massage from the persocons and Reiko; enjoy a nice tropical lunch and Keiko did acupuncture techniques on them and relieved what little stress they still had.

The most interesting event that happened all day would be the strange conversations he had.

xXxXxXx

_"Reiko" Kamui called out, as he lay down on the massage bed._

"_Yes?" Reiko asked massaging Kamui's back._

"_What's the best way to make a guy jealous?"_

_Reiko smirked, "Why do you ask?"_

"_Oh c'mon," Kamui rolled his eyes, "What do you think?"_

_Reiko chuckled, "Well I thought you were doing pretty well without my help"  
_

"_Yes but…" Kamui trailed off_

_Reiko tilted her head. Subaru who was also lying on a massage bed, which was only a few feet away from Kamui's asked, "But what Kamui?"_

"_Subaru…." Kamui muttered, "I haven't told you this but…"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_I think it's time to stop"  
_

"…_STOP!?" Reiko shouted, "You mean stop the teasing, the revenge the...the...the… torture!?_

"…_Yes" Kamui replied_

"_You can't do that!" Reiko shouted again, "It's madness! It's preposterous!"_

_Kamui and Subaru tuned Reiko out as she continued on why they shouldn't stop their revenge plan._

"_Kamui…" Subaru whispered, "Do you want to stop the revenge?"_

_Kamui nodded weakly, "Its fun and all…But…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I am kind of tired of it" Kamui sighed, "It's like…I can't explain it."_

"_What's with the sudden change?" Subaru asked, "You seemed fine this morning"_

"…_I don't know." Kamui gave a weak smile, "I just think it's time to end the revenge….With a big finale of course!"_

"_Finale?" Reiko stopped blabbering and turned her attention back to the guys._

"_Yeah, you don't think we'll suddenly stop?" Kamui laughed_

"…_." Reiko really thought they would._

"_What do you have in mind?" Subaru asked_

"_No idea" Kamui replied, "That's why I am asking Reiko._

_Reiko grinned, "A perfect finale…would be Sex"_

"_What?"_

"_Sex"_

_Subaru stared at Reiko suspiciously, "Define sex"_

_Reiko cackled, "Oh you know. Sex. Hot sex, moaning, pleasure, sweating-"_

"_I don't think he meant it like that!" Kamui cut off Reiko blushing furiously._

"_Ok fine" Reiko snorted, "I meant that you two have sex with each other and let Seishirou and Fuuma know about it. They'll freak!"_

"…_WHAT!?"_

"_Sex – with him!?" Subaru and Kamui shouted at the same time, "But! But!" They started to stuttered words of protest._

_Reiko was about to say something else but she stopped herself. She swiftly turned her head to the door._

"…_Reiko?" Kamui asked_

"_Time__'s up, boys. It's time for lunch and I have to go!" Reiko gave them a dashing smile, "I hope you'll consider my advice for the revenge finale!"_

_Reiko walked out of the room before the guys could say anything and in an instant two persocons came in carrying plates filled with fruits, drinks and more colourful dishes._

_Lunch was served.//_

xXxXxXx

"So this is where you've been!"

Subaru tilted his head up to see that Kamui was leaning over him.

"Hi Kamui" Subaru had a daze smile on his face.

"Hey Subaru" Kamui smiled as he slid into the hot spring, next to Subaru. "I thought you would be having dinner now"

"I am not hungry" Subaru shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Same…" Kamui said, "I was going to sleep…but I couldn't sleep."

"Hmmm?" Subaru made a curious noise, "Thinking about the _finale_?"

"Yeah…" Kamui trailed off. "I'm having….second thoughts"

"Second thoughts?" Subaru asked. "I thought you wanted to do this?"

"I think there is something in the air" Kamui muttered, "I want to end this revenge but I want to do it…nicely?"

"…" Subaru stared at Kamui shocked by his words….And he suddenly broke out laughing, "Wow!"

"What!?"

"You are such a kid!" Subaru poked Kamui's cheek, "First you're telling me to get revenge by kissing, pretending we like each other and now you want this to stop because… You don't feel like it?"

"Shut up" Kamui growled, squatting Kamui's hand away. "People have to grow up sometime!"

xXxXxXx

_/ "I heard you were looking for a way to make Seishirou and Fuuma jealous?" Keiko asked as she gently poked a needle into Kamui's back_

"_You heard right…." Kamui hissed softly, in pain._

"_Well congratulations on having future sex then." Keiko replied_

"_We aren't going to have –OW!" Subaru tried to protest, but he moved and the Persocon accidentally jabbed the needle in the wrong place._

"_Careful" Keiko warned, "And what do you mean? You aren't going to go with the sex plan?"_

"_Well…"_

"_What?"  
_

"_We don't exactly want to have sex with each other to make some guy jealous." Kamui replied_

"_But you'll kiss like crazy instead?"_

"_Sex is a whole new level that I rather not enter."_

"_Subaru?" Keiko asked_

_Subaru nodded his head, "I agree with Kamui"_

"_Wow." Keiko replied, "You have to be one of the kindest customers to walk through our doors. Most would gladly agree to have a one night stand if it means getting revenge"_

"…_Interesting…"_

"_Well, I still think you should do the sex thing" Keiko shrugged_

"_Keiko, when we say no. We mean-"_

"_When I sex…I didn't mean you had to literally have sex" Keiko replied_

"…_?"_

_Keiko winked secretively, "Pretending to have sex works just as good"//_

xXxXxXx

Subaru and Kamui sat in silence in the hot spring.

"Subaru, what do you think about this whole situation?" Kamui asked curiously

"….Huh?"

"I never heard what you thought about it" Kamui replied, "I did push you into this … revenge plan"

"Heh," Subaru chuckled as he remembered how they got into this mess, "We were pretty drunk."

"Not pretty…!" Kamui protested, before adding, "We were _Extremely_ drunk."

"Who knew," Subaru winked, "That you would be a good kisser"

Kamui turned slightly red as he turned his head away, "And who knew that you would actually grow a backbone in a couple of days!"

"Shut up!" Subaru pushed Kamui

xXxXxXx

_/"How would you pretend to have sex?" Subaru managed to stop stuttering_

_Keiko__ gave them a devious smirk and Kamui realised something._

_  
"My plan" Kamui said_

_  
"Plan?" Subaru asked, "What plan?"_

_Kamui had the same devious smirk on his face as he turned to face Subaru, "Well…"//_

xXxXxXx

_Swish_

Subaru and Kamui turned their head towards the door. There standing was, need I say, Fuuma and Seishirou, holding only a towel in their hand. Oh and they were naked too.

"Oh god," Subaru muttered as he looked away and put a hand on his forehead.

"What the hell are they doing here!?" Kamui hissed as he turned his head towards Subaru.

"I don't know!" Subaru hissed back.

"Hi Subaru-kun" Seishirou had a fake like smile painted on his face, as he slid down into the hot spring, opposite to Subaru. "How are you?"

Subaru who tried to have a calm and uninterested face on (and keep his eyes above the water) shrugged. "I'm fine" Subaru drawled.

"Really?" Seishirou asked with a fake caring tone, "Because you look just a bit flushed"

"….Its the heat…?"

"You don't seem to sure" Seishirou then gave a flirty smile before he was, hit by a wave of burning hot water.

"OW!"

"I appreciate it if you don't try to harass my boyfriend, especially when I am here," Kamui growled ferociously at Seishirou before wrapping an arm around Subaru.

Subaru, unintentionally, blushed even harder. Let it be noted here, they are in a hot spring. It's custom for everyone to be naked. Therefore it is understandable that Subaru is embarrass, seeing everyone naked and having no human contact before (especially as intimate as this) being hugged by Kamui feels like a school girl trying to speak to her first love (Just a hundred times worst).

That is why he is blushing. He can blame it on the heat but we all know why.

….Or maybe he has a school girl crush on Kamui and is feeling a bit horny being hugged by him. Who knows?

"Subaru stop hugging MY Kamui!" Fuuma shouted waving his arm around. This caused water to be splashed on Seishirou.

"Hey watch it!" Seishirou sneered, "That burns!"

"Yeah." Kamui said blocking the water from being splashed on him with one arm, through the other was still wrapped around Subaru, "And what do you _my _Kamui?"

"You are mine" Fuuma huffed, "And its about time you understand that"

"WHAT!?" Kamui shouted, "I am not yours! I am sick of being called yours! How many times do I have to say this!? I am Subaru's! Right!?"

Kamui turned his head eagerly to Subaru. Subaru remained silent and was just staring at the wall next to him, avoiding all eye contact.

"Eh, Subaru?"

"Hmmm?" Subaru said, but still refusing to look at anyone

"I was just arguing that I am yours…This is the part where you are suppose to agree" Kamui said softly.

"Oh yeah, Kamui is mine…."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Subaru's reply.

"Not very enthusiastic is he?" Fuuma replied, "Guess he won't mind if I just take Kamui then"

"And I'll take my Subaru-kun!" Seishirou added in.

"What!?" Kamui and Subaru let out a yelp as their ex's grabbed their hands.

"Fuuma what do you…you…you…" Kamui trailed off when he realised how, close his body was to Fuuma.

"A bit flustered Kamui?" Fuuma smirk as he brought them closer (If that was possible), "What you aren't getting enough from Subaru?"

Kamui remembered he was still 'in love' with Subaru.

"I get enough thank you very much!" Kamui shouted, "Now let me GO!"

Kamui pushed Fuuma away and Fuuma, shocked at Kamui's aggressiveness, accidentally let go of him. Kamui who didn't expect to be let go so quickly, somehow stumbled onto Subaru's back.

"Whoa!" Kamui and Subaru somehow fell on top of each other and ended up in a… compromising position.

"Eh…." Kamui flushed deeply at the closeness between him and Subaru.

"HEY!" Fuuma shouted, "Let go of MY Kamui!"

"I'll show you who's yours!" Kamui growled angrily as he placed his hands on Subaru's cheek. He then leaned in for a deep passionate kiss that will surely make any fangirl drool in delight and any ex-lover glare in jealously.

In the last split seconds before the kiss happened, the situation hit Subaru.

Kamui about to kiss Subaru. They are both naked. Kamui has his hands wrapped around his neck. Kamui is sitting in between his legs….Near his crotch. They are both naked. Subaru has his arms wrapped around Kamui. They are both naked. Is it Subaru or are things a bit hot here. Not to mention a perfect scene for a lemon.

I don't need to say more of the situation except Subaru's last thought.

_Oh shit._

Just as their lips touch, Kamui felt himself pushed back. Kamui felt his body drop into the hot spring and his came up gasping for breath. He looked at Subaru whose arm was outstretched and face hidden by his hair.

"Subaru?"

Subaru realising what he just done quickly got up and out of the hot spring.

"I don't feel well, sorry" Subaru muttered before leaving the room.

No one knew what just happened, through that didn't stop Fuuma or Seishirou to fabricate a story.

"Well," Seishirou smirked, "It seems like Subaru doesn't like your touch, Kamui"

"What are you talking about?" Kamui asked Seishirou.

"Oh, I was just saying if he did like you, why did he push you away?" Seishirou asked cruelly.

"He…He…He is not feeling well, that's all!" Kamui replied

"Right" Seishirou nodded, "He pushed you away – aggressively too, because he feels _sick_. Kamui we are all men here, we don't push people away, especially when out partners act like that, because we are sick. Right, Fuuma?"

"Kamui, we could be enemies in a war, destined to kill each other and all that, but if we are in a situation like that there is no way I push you away. I'll lift you up and rush to the bedroom….Through doing it here is just fine"

To Kamui, Fuuma's words were vulgar yet…The nicest thing he said to him, ever. Yet this was not time to be flirting with Fuuma nor arguing with Seishirou. He needs to act as a good lover and see Subaru.

Through deep in his unconscious mind, he had to admit, that situation he was in with Subaru was kind of nice.

"I'm leaving!" Kamui got out of the hot spring, "I don't need to hear this from you!"

Kamui slammed the door shut as he left the room.

Seishirou looked at Fuuma, "We hit a touchy subject"

"Yes we did," Fuuma smirked, "Seems like the 'couple' isn't really use to each other"

"I can use this to my advantage" Seishirou closed his eyes, "And I am going to win this bet"

"The bet still on?" Fuuma asked

"Oh yeah"

xXxXxXx

'_What was that!?'_ Subaru shouted in his head.

'Well it seem like you just ran out of the hot spring like crazy.'

'_Not like crazy….!'_ Subaru then halted, _'Wait….That voice? Sakura!?'_

'Yes that's right! It's me sucker! HA! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME! I am with you FOREVER! Mwuhahahahahahaha!'

'…_.What do you want? Look, I can't feed you -'_

'Don't worry; I got over my hunger problem. When you come back through I want to feast on an evil witch with long black hair and an appetite for sake…'

A silent confusion lingered in the air as Subaru tried to understand what Sakura meant.

'Oh, I just wanted to be in this conversation with you. Now where was I? Oh yeah, Let not forget the previous events that happened. First you blushed like crazy when you saw Kamui naked.'

'_I did not! I blushed like crazy when I saw Seishirou!'_

'Oh true, it wasn't till Kamui hugged you that you realise he was naked. My bad, sorry.'

'_What are-'_

'Then you went weird with Kamui. How strange. I thought you felt nothing for Kamui – only brotherly love.'

'_Yeah, I do love him like a brother'_

'Or sister.'

'_Now, he is not__-'_

'I meant you were the sister you girly man.'

'_WHAT!?'_

'You can't be that feminine and NOT be a girl. Even when you have a flat chest you seem like a girl.'

'_Now wait just a minute-'_

'Why am I talking about your gender? I should be talking about your infatuation over a cutie.'

'_Seishirou? Everyone know I love him-'_

'What? Oh I am not talking about him. Through I have to say… What's that word? Slut… No that's not right, Whore…No…. Wait! It's Player.'

'_Huh?'_

'Yes you player. Don't' think we all haven't notice! The signs are obvious. How you're always with him and acting all lovely dovely. I think this infatuation started before the holiday. Too bad you can't have both him and Seishirou… No threesome in this relationship…Or a foursome.'

'_What are you taking about?'_

'Huh? Don't act stupid. I am talking about you also loving –'

"SUBARU!"

Subaru turned around to see Kamui chasing after him – Thankfully he had a towel around his waist so it was all safe.

"Kamui, can I help you –"

"What was that!?" Kamui shouted out

"What are you talking about…?" Subaru asked

"Don't act stupid! You ran out of the hot spring like crazy!" Kamui replied, "You…aren't sick or something are you?"

'Sick in looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove!'

"Shh" Subaru shushed Sakura's voice. Kamui raised an eyebrow at this strange act.

"Eh…."

"You are definitely sick" Kamui said as he placed a hand on Subaru's forehead, "I think the heat affected your brain."

Subaru just nod. In a situation like this, it will be best to be silent.

"SO what exactly happened….?" Kamui decided to ask

"….Nothing" Subaru said as he moved Kamui's hand off his forehead

"Huh?" Kamui said, "Then why did you run out like crazy?"

"Because…I wanted Seishirou and Fuuma to follow us!" Subaru said nodding his head enthusiastically.

Huh?

"Yeah," Subaru said, "I knew you follow me too and afterwards they follow us. Imagine their surprise when they came to the rooms and coming out of our rooms were…."

"Sex noises" Kamui got Subaru's plan, "I like the way you think"

Subaru sighed in relief. _'Smart plan Subaru'_

"Well let's hurry!" Kamui said as he dragged Subaru to the rooms, "Before they come out!"

"Yeah, lets…" Subaru let Kamui take him to the room.

For now, all is well.

xXxXxXx

"This is so cool!" Hokuto squealed in amazement, "WOW!"

"CANNONBALL!" Reiko squealed as she jumped in to the hot spring. There was a great explosion of burning water and steam quickly filled the room.

"REIKO!?" Hokuto screamed out as she fan the steam away from her, "Are you alright!?"

"Don't worry about Reiko. She is fine" Keiko replied, "My _wonderful_ sister can survive anything."

"Are you sure…?" Hokuto said, "Isn't this water at least 40 degrees?"

"Yes" Keiko said as she made her way to the taps, with Hokuto following her. Keiko poured some hot water on herself to get her use to the heat, "But that's Reiko. Too stupid for her own good."

"HOLY SHIT!" Reiko screeched in horror, "IT BURNS!"

Reiko was jumping up and down in the hot spring flapping her arms around. Eventually she got tired and fell into the hot spring water, floating on her back.

Hokuto was watching the scene, "Keiko….Your sister…"

"I believe _idiot_ is the term you are looking for," Keiko muttered as she continued to pour water over herself, "Luckily it does not run in the family"

Hokuto laughed merrily before pouring water over her. After she got use to the heat she went to the edge of the spring and touched the water with the tip of her toe. Hokuto, satisfied with her observation, slowly dipped herself into the water before leaning against the wall.

"Ahhh…." Hokuto let out a relaxing sigh, "This is nice…."

"This is the life," Keiko nodded in agreement as she also entered the water, "This is what makes life…. Absolutely wonderful"

There was a silent between Hokuto and Keiko after that. Through in the background Reiko was happily making noises and splashing sounds.

"What do you think the boys are doing now?" Hokuto asked curiously.

"I have a feeling they are in the hot spring" Keiko said closing her eyes

"….He he he" Hokuto giggled, "Naked?"

"You sound like an obsessed yaoi fan girl," Keiko remarked but she had a smile on her face, "But yes. Naked. How else are you supposed to enjoy a hot spring?"

"I can just imagine the chaos happening" Hokuto grinned, "It makes me smile thinking about it."

"I bet I know what else makes you smile" Keiko said, changing the conversation.

"Hmmm?" Hokuto tilted her head

"A certain gentlemen named Kakyou?"

"…How…What…I…Me…!" Hokuto stuttered as she turned a bright red.

"What's the matter Hokuto!?" Reiko shouted from across the hot spring. "You look red!"

"Just…The heat!" Hokuto stuttered back before glaring at Keiko, "How did you…?"

"There was a reason you came to this Inn" Keiko smile mischievously, "To meet your one true love and to be together!"

There was a silence between them before Reiko shouted out, "That line is so _lame_ now Keiko! It's overused!"

"Shut up!" Keiko shouted too, "You are not part of this conversation!"

Reiko shrugged before she continued to swim.

"You know, in Japan we don't swim in the hot spring" Hokuto commented on Reiko's behaviour.

"We don't do that here either," Keiko replied, "But Reiko is actually an illegal alien that got kicked out of her country. That's why her behaviour is strange and she looks ugly. Actually the ugliness is in her genes, being alien doesn't change that"

Hokuto raised an eyebrow at Keiko, "Illegal alien? Ugly? Let it be noted here that she looks exactly like you. The only difference between you is your attitude."

"Personality" Keiko replied, "Only difference is personality….And intelligence. We may look like each other but she is uglier. Thus she's ugly"

"But…" Hokuto was confused but she decided to drop it, "How do you explain the illegal alien?"

"Been watching too much Earth TV" Keiko replied, "There was these ads that kept popping up about alien invasion. And the characters reminded me of Reiko."

"Interesting…."

"Also, let it be noted" Keiko mimicked Hokuto, "That I know you are tyring to avoid the conversation of Kakyou"

Hokuto cursed.

"Ha ha ha!" Keiko cackled, "Take that _sucker_! Now spill, tell me all about this Kakyou"

"But you should already know about him…."

"We should," Keiko shrugged, "But its funnier hearing from you"

"Kyou-chan…" Hokuto sighed, "Is, adorable. When I first met him he was absolutely adorable. Like Subaru."

"Subaru hasn't been adorable since he was 16…" Keiko rolled her eyes, "That's a bad example."

"Kamui?" Hokuto asked

"Too feisty," Keiko shook her head, "But I get the point. He is cute."

"We met during a dream. He was a dream seer"

"…Heh" Keiko snorted

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What is so funny?"

"…You really wanted to know?"

"Yes, if it has to do with Kyou-chan"

"Well dream seers can't really control what they see"

"Unless they are experienced"

"And to be experience, you need years of training. So before he got years of training…." Keiko trailed off into a murmur

"….?"

"Imagine what kind of dreams he saw" Keiko winked, "Especially…._Wet_ dreams"

"Kyou-cahn would never!" Hokuto shouted

"Well not on purpose. Then again a dream seer life is a lonely road…." Keiko smirked maliciously.

"You are evil. I don't want to continue anymore" Hokuto pouted angrily

"I was just joking" Keiko laughed, "But… Imagine if he saw Seishirou or even Fuuma dreams! Kyou-chan would have been scared for life!"

Hokuto laughed at this remarked. She couldn't' help it but the look on Kakyou's face would have been hilarious.

"Well please continue" Keiko replied, "I'll try not to make any more jokes…"

Hokuto nodded, "Well I think I met him during my first dream in Tokyo. I just entered it, accidentally and he was there. We talked and he was really….Shy. Like Subaru."

"Really…." Keiko nodded

"It started off as a friendship. I was with him because he was lonely and I thought I kept him company. Then it just grew. I started to like him – more than a friend."

"Basically, during the time Subaru was off sleeping with Seishirou, you were flirting with Kakyou. Soon you started to fall for him."

"Yeah, that is exactly-" Hokuto stopped when she realised something, "Subaru was sleeping with Seishirou!?"

Keiko winked, "Continue"

"Well after one month of knowing him, I ask him out on a date." Hokuto said

"What?" Keiko asked, "How can you ask him out!? Where would you go!?"

"Oh…" Hokuto replied, "Well we had dates in our dreams…"

"Strange"

"No," Hokuto shook her head, "Kakyou's dream world…was stunningly beautiful. Better then any normal date!"

"Then what happened?"

"I think we went out for, such a long time. Almost a year" Hokuto said, "It was time to…. Well, be together"

"As in marriage?"

Hokuto nodded shyly.

"But, to do that you'll have to-"

"Rescue him" Hokuto nodded, "I was going to have to rescue him from the prison, then we can get married… That's if he said yes."

"Did he say yes?"

"Yes" Hokuto smiled sweetly, "He said yes. I was going to…save him till…"

"Subaru got trapped" Keiko finished the sentence, "Then you had no time for your boyfriend"

"Yes." Hokuto nodded, "And I died…."

Hokuto sighed sadly. She stared into the water and Keiko saw that tears were running down her face and dripping in to the water. Keiko didn't comment.

"I want to be with him again…" Hokuto sighed sadly again, "He was such a nice gentleman"

"And here is the reason why you are here," Keiko smiled brightly at Hokuto.

"Pardon?"

"How would you like to meet your one true love?"

xXxXxXx

Hokuto stretched her arm in the air before shifting her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of bright pyjamas – which were yellow and covered with flowers of blue, purple, red, pink and every other colour imaginable.

Behind her were Keiko and Reiko, who were escorting Hokuto to her room.

"That was fun!" Reiko grinned, "Wasn't it Hokuto!?"

"Yes," Hokuto smiled, "It was a nice experience."

"Hi Seishirou!" Reiko waved, "Hi Fuuma!"

Keiko and Hokuto stopped their conversations and they saw Seishirou and Fuuma walking out of the hallway that led to the Hot spring. What was stranger was that they both had a satisfied smirk splashed across their face.

"You look…Content" Keiko remarked, "Why?"

"As impossible as it may sound," Fuuma said, "I am currently happy with the current situation"

"….?" Hokuto and Keiko gave them a confused look through Reiko on thew other hand seem to know what they were talking about.

"Oh I see…." Reiko nodded, "I know why you are happy"

"Why?" Hokuto asked

"They had sex" Reiko said as it was the most obvious fact ever.

"WHAT!?" Seishirou and Fuuma widen their mouth in shock. They looked at each other and shudder in disgust.

"We did not have sex" Fuuma spat out the words

"With Subaru, I'll ravish him without a moment's thought. With Fuuma, words can not express how revolting that thought of doing_ anything_ with him, would be" Seishirou replied, clearly disgusted at Reiko's twisted thought.

Keiko rolled her eyes and faced Reiko, "How could you think they would have sex!?"

"Well, they both just had satisfied smile on their face so I assume…." Reiko muttered as stared at the floor sheepishly.

"We are happy because we encounter our loved ones" Fuuma smirked, "In the hot spring."

"Did they see the wonderful makeup you had on?" Reiko looked up at them gleefully

"Makeup?" Hokuto question with an amused smile, "What makeup?"

"I put makeup and had them wear a kimono when they were asleep" Reiko shrugged, "NO big deal"

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Fuuma shouted, "What were yo thinking!?"

"If I did not just see my Subaru-kun, I would kill you"

"Your threats mean nothing to me" Reiko waved the comments off, "Beside, don't act as if you didn't like it"

"Why you-" Fuuma growled.

"Ok!" Keiko cut Fuuma off and held out her hand. "It is time to go to your rooms and sleep"

Fuuma glared at both Reiko and Keiko before walking away. Seishirou gave them a last look and followed them.

Keiko sighed, 'Only a few more days. Only a few more days"

Keiko kept chanting to herself as she closed her eyes.

"If they did have sex, who would be on top?" Reiko asked.

There was a silence as Keiko and Hokuto staring at Reiko and wondering what brought up that topic.

"That is a good question…." Hokuto muttered

"Don't encourage her" Keiko snapped playfully at Hokuto.

"I would assume Seishirou because he is older but Fuuma is more powerful" Reiko said, tilting her head, "Then again Seishirou is stubborn but so is Fuuma. Through I don't see Seishirou or Fuuma as an uke."

"I would say tallest person on top but they are of the same height" Hokuto put in her own thought.

"Maybe Fuuma because he seems more of the dominant type"

"They both dominant" Keiko muttered

"I think Seishirou because a man that age must have some sort of experience. The more experienced you are, the more you are a seme."

"Yes but Fuuma probably learnt a lot as he molested Kamui" Reiko argued.

"Hmm…You seem to put a lot of thought in to this" Hokuto replied, "Through I still say Seishirou."

"No, definitely Fuuma." Reiko concluded

Keiko made a coughing noise and Reiko and Hokuto looked at her.

"As interesting" Keiko drawled out the word, "This sounds, can we just go and take Hokuto to her room."

"Is that why we are here" Reiko replied, "I thought we were here to spy on the guys."

"….No that's just you" Keiko said, "Let go Hokuto"

Keiko took Hokuto by the hand and dragged her off to her room.

"Wait for me!" Reiko said as she went after them.

When Reiko, Keiko and Hokuto arrived at the room they were greeted by s peculiar sight.

There was Seishirou and Fuuma who was standing in the middle of the path, with a look of shock horror on their face.

"Why are you just standing there….?" Hokuto question, "Are you alright?"

"Su – Su-Subaru…." Seishirou stuttered

"What about Subaru?"

"Ka-Ka-Kamui…" Fuuma stuttered out too.

"….?"

Suddenly the group heard a very, very, VERY loud noise coming out of the room.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

It was a loud moan.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, Oooooooh GOD!"

That definitely didn't need any explanation on what was going on.

"Haaaaaaaaarder Subaru! Harder!"

Yes, the noises were coming out of Subaru and Kamui's room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Are they…" Hokuto stared at the door in shock.

Reiko nodded silently. Even she was lost for words.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

"God Damn it!" Keiko shouted as she covered her ears, "There was a reason I put a soundproof setting on the rooms! They are supposed to keep noises like those IN! ARGGHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!!!! AHHHHH!!! AHHHHH!!!!"

Keiko ran away from the rooms trying to ignore the noise.

"I think I'll go too….!" Reiko gulped as she followed Keiko.

"Night!" Hokuto said as she quickly went in to her room and slam it shut. Loud music could be heard from her room as she tried to drown out the, _inconvenient_ noise.

And still standing in the hallway was Seishirou and Fuuma.

They stayed there the WHOLE night.

xXxXxXx

In Subaru and Kamui's room, things were not going according to what everyone thought.

Subaru and Kamui was siting on the floor their eyes glued to the television.

"Oooohh!" The sound came out from the TV and filled the room.

"Wow" Kamui said as he tilted his head, "Can people, actually bend that way?"

"They can bend a lot further" Subaru muttered, "Oh – Hold on. Kamuiiiiiiii!!"

Subaru made a loud moaning noise and created the illusion that he and Kamui were actually doing something - naughty.

In reality they were actually watching the porn Reiko gave them early. This was Kamui's grand plan when he first arrived at the inn.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuubaru!" Kamui moaned also, to fill in the silence when the people on TV weren't….Doing anything.

"I still can't believe this is actual porn" Subaru shook his head

"Why?"

"How did the Twins get this!?" Subaru said

Kamui laughed, "Knowing her – She probably skipped I to the store and acted as if buying gay porn was a normal thing to do"

Subaru laughed at the image – through was cut off when another loud moan came from the TV. Kamui buried his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"I think I will go to my room now…" Kamui muttered as he walked to the room.

"Hold on. I am coming too" Subaru said as he stood up.

"Guess we will leave it on" Kamui said, "Give the illusion we are…."

"Going at it the whole night?" Subaru answered

"Yeah," Kamui flushed as he jumped in to his bed. Subaru closed the bedroom door and it silenced the noises from the TV.

Subaru got into to his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Kamui was still blushing like crazy and felt like he couldn't say anything.

What do you say to a guy who you just saw some…pretty smutty porn with?

"Guess this is the end" Subaru said, "Of our relationship"

"Thank god!!!" Kamui blurted out, before realising how bad that sounded, "I-I- I didn't mean that it was bad! But it was fake and …Yeah…"

Subaru was silent

'_Damn it Kamui!'_ Kamui cursed himself, _'You made Subaru upset!'_

"Well it was fun" Subaru smiled to himself, "It was fun"

Kamui let out a sigh of relief. Subaru wasn't angry. "Yeah. Fun… Hey Subaru-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" A loud moan was heard.

Kamui and Subaru both blushed furiously and they just laid there. They couldn't say another word while hearing all those…. Sex noises coming out. They couldn't even sleep.

Through it should be noted that, that night NOONE got any sleep.

**The End**** of Chapter 11**

**The End**** of Chapter 11**

**Author's Note:** I AM SORRY! SORRY! I didn't realise it has been half a year since I last update! I have been busy with other things! I promise it won't happen again!

I APOLOGISE A HUNDRED TIMES OVER!

Through I know my apologies isn't enough, I apologise again, again and again! Sorry!

On another note, there is more Subaru and Kamui hints in this chapter then the last. That's because it is time to close on their relationship and open up a new one. Yes time for a little Seishirou and Subaru action. And Fuuma and Kamui.

I do realise that this choice is a little abrupt but I have been planning it for a while. I also do realise events are out of order and does not flow well with other chapters. This is because I don't actually read previous chapters. They tend to embarrass me

(I know that is very unprofessional. I should read previous chapters but this story is quite embarrassing once you are out of the 'sugar high'. Look at all the swear words! Look at all the mistakes! I am only continuing this because of the readers, it has Yuuko and Sakura and I don't like leaving storied unfinished. It is very annoying reading unfinished fics).

To those regular readers, again I apologize. I am really sorry. I feel dreadful because you have been patiently waiting for this chapter and I understand if you are not pleased. I hope you'll forgive me. Chapters should come out faster (Once a month or two! If they don't, start sending me e-mails! Keep bugging me! I need a reminder to FINISH THE STORY!) Also, I now have a clear mind on what to write. If all goes well by the end of next year, this story will be finished.

I should also say HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! It has been a year (More then a year actually….) since The Holiday from Hell has started. A YEAR! Wow. I can't believe it!

Again I apologise to all the readers especially those that has been with me for so long. THANK YOU ALL. Words can not express the gratitude I feel towards you, through I can try. Thank you for encouraging me with the reviews – even if it is a short one or long one, they are all special. Thank you for sending me emails and talking with me. It is wonderful talking to another X fan in this lonely world (No one here seems to appreciate the art and beauty of X. It is one of Clamp's greatest creations and if someone knows of X they think of the anime. The anime and MOVIE was horrible, especially the movie! Why can no one understand that!?… Ahem. Apologises to those that liked the anime. It was ok but it was not as great as the manga. I like the music through. The Movie on the other hand…… Don't ever mention it to me or I'll do a Sakurazukamori on you. I am very disappointed in the movie!)

In other words, THANK YOU!

I look forward to entertaining you with future chapters and Author Notes (I love writing them!)

_TintAngel_ (Was here)

P.S. Heads up to VT! Thanks for the help! You may not have notice but I did use it after all!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Not Happy Jan**

**(AKA. The Aftermath)**

"Good Morning Everyone" Reiko said in a strangely sweet tone as her voice drifted out of the speakers, "It is currently 8:00am in the morning. Breakfast would have been served…IF SOME _JACKASSES_ DIDN'T KEEP US UP ALL NIGHT!"

If some poor soul was not currently in a deep and peaceful slumber, they would have been cringing to the screeching racket that Reiko was childishly making.

"Reiko!" Keiko's voice could be heard from the speakers, with a hint of weariness in her tone, "Would you calm down!?"

"NO!" Reiko whined in the microphone, "I will NOT! I did not get ANY sleep at all because two ASSHOLES does not understand SOUNDPROOF SETTING! There was a reason THAT WAS THERE!"

"Shhhhh" Keiko whispered, "People are trying to sleep!"

"And so was I!" Reiko screamed, "NEXT TIME YOU JERKS WANT TO HAVE SEX, oh and don't act innocent we know who you are, TURN THE SOUNDPROOF SETTING ON!!!!"

"I think they get the point" Keiko remarked, "Now could you turn the speakers off and let the guest and ME have some sleep?"

Reiko snorted, "They should have been doing that last night and not _screwing_ with each other."

"Shhhhh Reiko. Shhhh" Keiko sighed and placed her hand over the microphone, "You do realise it was just a scam…?"

"I know it was!" Reiko whined, "But I didn't realise it would be that noisy! The videos didn't make those sounds when I watched it!"

"….Right," Keiko replied, shocked, "I am not going to comment on what you just said (You watched the porn?)"

"Why aren't _you_ having a hissy fit?" Reiko asked as she folded her arms, "You should be the one screaming at them not me."

"Because someone has to act responsible" Keiko said calmly, "What happened was not ours or the guest's fault…. Well actually it was the guests' fault, _stupid pricks_."

"Exactly!" Reiko pointed out, "That's why you should let me scream at them and make them wish they weren't born…"

"If you wanted to make them wish they weren't born, throw them to a crowd of obsessed-driven yaoi fan girls" Keiko rolled her eyes, "Now drink this tea."

"…"

"Now!"

Reiko muttered something incoherent and took the cup Keiko gave her. Reiko then drank her tea.

"Now how do you feel?"

"I feel much better when the voices in my head stop talking!" Rieko smiled

"What?" Keiko shook her head in disbelief, "Voices? Seriously Reiko, how do you feel?"

Reiko sighed as she put the cup down, "To be honest I feel kind of sleepy –"

_Thud_

"Zzzzzzzz".

Keiko stared at her snoring sister. She had put sleeping pills in the tea to get her sister fall asleep.

"Sorry for the outburst, you may have notice but Reiko was not in a pleasant mood this morning." Keiko said calmly in to the microphone. "As Reiko was saying before, due to _unsuspecting_ incident that happened last night, we will not see any of you till Dinner time which is at 6:00pm tonight. If you are hungry or even awake before Dinner is served…You are royally screwed."

Keiko suddenly laughed.

…A clear sign that she was losing her sanity due to the lack of sleep if she is laughing at lame jokes.

Guess Reiko wasn't the only crazy one.

"I am joking. Food will be gladly served by the persocon for you, in the kitchen. You know where it is so don't bother asking me. Good night…morning… I'll see you at Dinner"

xXxXxXx

Hokuto yawned and stretched her arms as she walked over towards the Diner room. She didn't know what time it was but she assumed it was pretty late. She couldn't sleep last night because of inconvenient 'noises' that kept creeping into her room.

Subaru and Kamui, who knew?

Speaking of Subaru and Kamui, as Hokuto walked in the Diner room she was surprised to see Subaru and Kamui there.

"Morning…!" Hokuto squeaked nervously.

Hokuto had no idea how to act around Subaru and Kamui. How are you supposed to react to two people you CLEARLY know did some…Pretty smutty 'activities' in their room?

"Hi Hokuto-chan" Subaru yawned.

"Morning." Kamui muttered as he wiped his eyes.

Hokuto eyed Subaru and Kamui's dishevel appearance. Subaru and Kamui's clothes were all wrinkled and tousled up, with Subaru having his shirt slightly opened. Their hair, much to Hokuto's dismay, was frighteningly messy. Hokuto, being a girl and the empress of fashion, did not like seeing Subaru's hair like…like…like he had a long night of passionate sex!

…Ok, bad example.

Hokuto took a deep breath before saying, "I see someone had fun last night."

Hokuto said this with a smirk splashed across her face. During that short moment of eyeing the boys, she recovered from being the nervous wreak she was that morning, back to the inner pervert and teasing sister she really is.

"What are you talking about?" Subaru asked, still groggy from his lack of sleep.

"Don't act innocent" Hokuto winked, "We all heard you last night!"

Subaru looked slightly confused but Kamui knew exactly what Hokuto was talking about. He leaned over and whispered to Subaru, "I think she is talking about _that_ Subaru"

"…." Subaru slowly placed his hands on his face, "Oh. That…"

"Yes that" Hokuto said as she took a seat, "Guess you aren't a virgin anymore!"

"Virgin!?" Kamui coughed out before turning a bright red colour.

"Nah, Nah, Nah!" Subaru had put his hands on his ears and started to shake his head frantically while making noises, so that he could tune out the conversation Hokuto was trying to initiate. As you can see, Subaru has a problem when people talk about his sex life.

"….Oh my god" Kamui said. He couldn't look at Hokuto.

"I guess you don't need to hear about the birds and bees" Hokuto continued to tease them. She probably should stop but she was having too much fun! "So how does it feel Kamui to have sex with the cutest guy on this entire…Planet? Anyway, do I dare ask who was on top?"

"HOKUTO!" Subaru said in horror.

"Obviously me!" Kamui winked.

"Kamui!" Subaru shouted, "Don't encourage her! We didn't even have sex!!"

After that careless remark, there was complete silence.

"What!?" Hokuto asked loudly, "What do you mean!?"

Subaru took a deep calming breath and answered, "We didn't have sex"

"What do you mean you didn't have sex?" Hokuto asked, "Did I not just stay up all night because someone kept moaning and groaning!? Clearly the sounds of someone having hardcore SEX!"

Hokuto wasn't in a happy mood, seeing that she did not get her beauty sleep.

"It was a video." Kamui gave a small smile, hoping his beauty will calm the ferocious beast. "I didn't realise it would keep everyone awake"

Hokuto had her mouth wide open as she stared at the boys in shock. She looked at Subaru before looking at Kamui and then back at Subaru.

She continued this for a few minutes before Subaru asked, "Are you ok?"

"Let me get this straight," Hokuto gestured her hand, "You did not have sex. The noises we heard were from a video…. Kamui were you the one that thought of it?"

"Well I did think of the plan at first when I first saw the tape" Kamui nodded, "But Subaru was the one that suggested we do it after the….incident at the hot spring"

"Incident?"

Kamui secretly glance at Subaru, "Eh, it's a long story. I can't even remember what happened now" Kamui chuckled uneasily.

"Are you angry Hokuto?" Subaru squeaked

"Angry," Hokuto glared at Subaru dangerously, "I just found out my BROTHER played a trick on me and kept me up all night AND YOU ARE ASKING IF I AM ANGRY!?"

"Eep" Subaru and Kamui both closed their eyes fearing for the worst. Then they heard a burst of laughter.

"NO, I am not angry!" Hokuto laughed happily, "I am impressed. Wow"

The boys slowly opened their eyes, "Huh?"

"Well what are you going to do now?" Hokuto asked, "Now that Seishirou and Fuuma heard you having - no assumed you were having sex, what will you do?"

"Well Subaru and I are 'Breaking up'" Kamui replied

"WHAT?" Hokuto asked, "Is that true Subaru!?"

Subaru nodded meekly, "Yes. We decided we should stop fighting our feelings AND JUST BE WITH Seishirou and Fuuma. Who knows, they might act nicer to us."

"Fighting our feeling?" Kamui asked amused at the phase, "I don't remember saying something that corny."

"Oh shut up" Subaru grumbled.

Kamui laughed but he stopped when he noticed Hokuto stare at him with great intensity.

"Hokuto-chan?"

"Are you ok with this Kamui?" Hokuto asked.

"Well yes, why wouldn't I be?" Kamui replied, confused at Hokuto's comment.

Hokuto shrugged, "So do Reiko and Keiko know about this?"

"Know about what?" A familiar voice asked.

Hokuto, Subaru and Kamui turned their head to the source of the voice. Standing in front of the entrance was the twins.

"Good night, Everyone!" Reiko chirped happily. It seemed as that she had forgotten about the morning incident, "Did you all sleep well?"

"…."

Is that a trick question?

"Ahem" Keiko coughed as she walked towards them, with Reiko following her, "How are you?"

"Well we followed your plans" Kamui smiled "With a twist of our own."

"We heard" Keiko laughed.

Unknown to them all, Reiko twitched.

"Well what are the plans for today?" Hokuto asked

"I don't know." Keiko shook her head taking a seat, "My mind is a blank and there isn't much to do seeing that it is…."

Keiko looked at her watch, "6:00pm."

"Wow!" Hokuto tilted her head, "That late?"

"Oh yeah," Keiko nodded, "Seems like those two lover boys (Keiko gestured to Subaru and Kamui) couldn't keep the noise down"

"Sorry, we didn't realise it would be that loud…Or go that long" Kamui squeaked

Keiko shrugged, "Shit happens. It's ok."

"I have an idea' Reiko piped up, "I know what we can do!"

"No Reiko. We are not going to Australia and steal a kangaroo"

"That was one time!?" Reiko protested, "And no, it wasn't my idea!"

"Kangaroo?" Hokuto asked Keiko

"….Long story." Keiko told Hokuto,"Don't ask"

"I was going to say, we should go clubbing!"

"Clubbing?" Kamui inquired

Reiko nodded vigorously.

"…As in dancing?' Subaru asked in a curious matter, the idea of _Clubbing_ never occurred to him and clubbing with Reiko could have meant other things, things that include a lot of pain and bashings.

"…Will there be drinking?" Kamui asked cheekily.

"Oh yeah" Reiko nodded enthusiastically, "Lots of dancing and drinking and Music!"

"What do you mean clubbing, Reiko?" Keiko intervened, Keiko too had suspicions about her own sister, "What Club?"

Reiko looked at Keiko, with an evil glint in her eye, "You _leave_ that to me."

"Well I think that a great idea" Hokuto grinned at Subaru and Kamui, "It will give you boys a good time to get intimate with your loved ones"

"Oh, yeah! We can –"Kamui's sentence was cut off.

"Morning everyone…." A voice drawled out.

The group turned their heads and saw that Seishirou and Fuuma walking towards them. As they sat down on the table, the group stared at them with shock horror. Not because they were Seishirou and Fuuma but because they looked absolutely terrible. Their hair resembled closely to a bird's nest that haven't been clean in years. Their clothes were crumpled and unkempt and were the same clothes they wore the day before, it seemed they couldn't even be bothered changing. Both of them looked like they hadn't gotten any sleep, the two men had bags under his eyes and looked like they were in desperate need of psychological help. In other words, their overall appearance was an absolute complete disgrace.

But guys like them, no matter how messy they are – Still looked hot.

The guys sat down on the large table and collapsed on it. Fuuma had his arms folded on the table with his head resting on top of it – his face hidden from view. Seishirou was leaning on his chair and was looking at the ceiling – through it was difficult to tell because he was wearing those insufferable sunglasses.

"….Are you ok?" Hokuto asked them cautiously.

"Hmmm? Yeah" Seishirou muttered the reply.

There was a moment of silence and before Hokuto could venture any further, the Persocons came into the room.

"Well as much as I want to stay and chat" Keiko said as she stood up, "I have to prepare... For the next activity"

"Yay!" Reiko squealed in delight as she skipped out of the room, "I get to choose their clothes!"

Keiko sighed as she followed her squealing sister.

The rest of the group had slowly started to eat the food that was laid in front of them. All but Seishirou and Fuuma.

Hokuto trying to feel in the silence started to converse with Seishirou and Fuuma.

"Hey guys," Hokuto smiled, "I don't know if you know but we are going to a club!"

Seishirou and Fuuma just grunted.

"We are going to a club! You know, dancing and drinking, aren't you excited!?" Hokuto tried to stay enthusiastic.

When Hokuto didn't get a reply, she threw her arms in the air. She then decided to converse with one of the Persocon. They didn't say anything but Hokuto managed to say enough for the both of them.

While Hokuto was conversing, Kamui, who is now free from the 'relationship' he had with Subaru, took this chance to flirt with Fuuma. Maybe he can get a decent reaction out of him.

Kamui leaned in towards Fuuma and gave him a adorable smile, "Well you look nice today Fuuma"

….Did I not just say they looked crap?

Fuuma shifted his head and stared blandly at Kamui before muttering'Thanks' and returned to his previous state.

Kamui was slightly taken back by Fuuma's reply but decided to try a different blunter approach.

"What about me?" Kamui said in a flirtatious tone, "How do you think I look?"

Fuuma didn't even move.

"The same," a soft reply was heard.

Kamui eyes widen opened at Fuuma's behaviour. Kamui desperately looked at Subaru's for help. Subaru stared at the scene in confusion; normally Fuuma would jump at a chance to talk/harass/molest Kamui. Subaru decided to see if Seishirou will act this way.

"So… Seishirou," Subaru said, "You haven't eaten anything yet, are you not hungry?"

Seishirou shifted slightly and made a disagreeing noise.

"Maybe you are hungry for something more…..Tasty" Subaru whispered as he leaned closer to Seishirou, "I know I am"

Only Subaru could make the worst pick up line, sound deliciously sexy.

Strangely this once in a lifetime gesture, had no affect Seishirou. In fact, it has the opposite effect.

"I am sorry Subaru" Seishirou said placing his hands on the table, "But I do not feel hungry. Not now, not ever"

Subaru eyes widen in shock as Seishirou stood up and left the table. Seishirou walked out of the room and was not seen again.

"Seishirou-san?" Subaru shook his head in disbelief, "What gotten into him?"

"Maybe he was just sick and tired of your jokes" Fuuma sneered as he slammed down his hands on the table.

"Fuuma? Are you alright?" Kamui questioned.

"No" Fuuma said as he walked out of the room, "I am tired of everything. Goodbye".

There was complete silence. Hokuto who was watching the scene stared at the boys curiously.

"….What the heck was that!?" Kamui shouted in frustration, "They totally blew us off!"

"Hokuto," Subaru asked, "Do you know what just happened?"

"Well….No, actually," Hokuto shook her head, "Through, from the comment Fuuma made, I have a theory"

"Well what is it?" Kamui asked

"Well you know last night when they though you were having sex…. Well they must have heard" Hokuto said, "And I saw them last night. They stood there in shock."

"….Really?"

"Yeah," Hokuto remarked whimsically, "I suppose listening to….those sounds, was like having cold icy water splashed on to them."

"Well I thought that them knowing we had a 'intimate' relationship" Kamui replied, "Would make them work harder for us or something"

"I think it shattered their hearts"

"…They have hearts?"

"…That better be a joke" Hokuto said, "And yes they do have hearts"

"Well what do we do?" Subaru asked, "I mean we have our revenge! We can like them now!"

"Yeah…But do they know that?" Hokuto asked

"….Yeah they do….Not" Subaru said, "We should go tell them!"

"We should!" Kamui nodded, "Then they'll believe us and we could all be one happy family!"

"….Family?" Subaru asked

"Sorry I mean Lovers!"

"…Ohhhh do I sense a four-some?" Hokuto laughed

"No! I meant couples! Me and Fuuma, Subaru and Seishirou! Not foursomes!" Kamui blushed furiously

"Calm down" Hokuto laughed, before acting serious, "I don't think they'll accept that explanation. They did just hear you two have sex"

"But we didn't!" Subaru whined blushing, "We used a video!"

"But they don't know that" Hokuto said, "And they both are terribly stubborn. If they believe you had sex and are together they'll stick with it"

"Arghhh," Kamui groaned in frustration, "How do we make them not believe?"

"…..By seducing them?" Hokuto smirked

"What do you think we were just doing?" Subaru asked

"If that's seducing then I am a yaoi fan girl…." Hokuto thought for a moment, "Wait a minute… That doesn't sound right."

"Hokuto?"

"Oh, well Seishirou and Fuuma are probably backing off because you two have a 'intimate' relationship" Hokuto theorised, "But if you said you wanted an intimate relationship with them you need to seduce them. Properly."

"I see…." Subaru nodded, "We could do that"

"We can" Kamui smiled cheekily, "I wonder. Do you think Fuuma would be good in bed?"

"Kamui!?" Subaru sputtered out, "What the heck?"

"What?" Kamui asked innocently, "I am just asking! I bet you are curious about Seishirou's sexual prowess!"

Subaru blushed, "No…No…I am not!"

Hokuto laughed as the two bickered on. Some things won't ever change.

xXxXxXx

"They really want us to suffer don't they?" Seishirou muttered as he chewed on the chocolate bar.

"I don't know, I don't care…." Fuuma grumbled as he ate his chocolate bar. Seishirou gave him a disbelieving look, "….Ok Maybe I do care a little"

Seishirou nodded in satisfaction.

Seishirou and Fuuma were in their room sitting on the couch provided. Since they didn't have any breakfast…Lunch or Dinner they were eating food they found in the fridge, which consisted of chocolate bars, chocolate pudding, chocolate cake, chocolate…. paint, chocolate ice-cream, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate milk, chocolate éclairs, chocolate well you get the point. Oh and whipped cream and strawberries.

Nice.

Why they didn't want to stay in the Dining room was because of heartbreak.

They'll never admit it but their hearts shattered (in a humorous way) when they heard Subaru and Kamui…Doing unmentionable acts.

This act woke them up and made them realise….They have no chance at all, never did.

When Subaru and Kamui showed interest at them, it must have been a twisted cruel revenge which just enforced the knowledge that no matter how much they wanted to Seishirou and Fuuma will never have them.

It couldn't have been because Subaru and Kamui liked them, oh no!

So like emotional women, they were stuffing themselves with chocolate to ease the pain.

"What should we do now?" Fuuma asked, "My only reason for being here in this….Hell, was Kamui! Now he is sleeping with your _whore_!

"Hey!" Seishirou snapped, "Subaru is not a whore!"

"Right" Fuuma snorted, "I bet he was the one that initiate the…. well_ that_"

Fuuma spat bitterly.

"I highly doubt it" Seishirou grumbled, "Beside what does it matter? They are together now…"

"….Ahhh!" Fuuma cried out frustration, "I can't believe it! All that work for nothing!"

Seishirou dropped his head, "I really did like Subaru too…."

"Yeah well I LOVED KAMUI!" Fuuma shouted, "And that WHORE took him away!"

"Again with the whore comment!" Seishirou snapped, "Would you stop it?"

"No!" Fuuma stuck out his tongue, "And why aren't you throwing a fit?"

"Because unlike you, I will not reduce myself to these childish antics" Seishirou calmly replied.

Fuuma snorted, "This coming from the guy who agreed to use petty plans to win their heart"

Seishirou glared.

"What do we do now?" Fuuma asked

"We…" Seishirou sighed, "Do nothing."

"….WHAT?" Fuuma shouted, "So no revenge or nothing?"

"No" Seishirou shook his head, "I am a man enough to admit my defeat…Even if it's to a little pipsqueak."

Fuuma grumbled, "That's no fun"

"Well I hardly think Subaru or Kamui would reduce themselves to such mediocre antic. They didn't get revenge on _us_"

….Right.

Fuuma nodded in agreement before groaning, "I just remembered. We are going to a club"

"What do you mean we are going to a club?" Seishirou asked

"Hokuto was saying we are going to a club," Fuuma replied, "And if the twins decided to go…"

"We all have to go" Seishirou groaned too, "Damn it. I don't want to go to a club!"

"I know!" Fuuma sighed, "A club would have been a great way to seduce Kamui…."

"Nothing we can do" Seishirou muttered

"How the great have fallen" Fuuma shook his head, "Anyway if we are going to a club I might as well find some nice clothes. No matter how depressed I am, I am not going to a club looking like a mess"

"Same," Seishirou said as he stood up, "We should act calm too. We'll show _them_ that they meant _nothing_ to us."

"Even through they did"

xXxXxXx

"Meoooow!" Kamui purred jokingly, "That's nice!"

Subaru wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He was blushing furiously and he was hiding behind his hands. "Kamui shut up!"

After declaring their plan to win Seishirou and Fuuma's heart, the twins appeared out of no where and…. Well to put it simply somehow kidnapped the boys and dressed them in what they (Reiko) called _"kinky"_ leather.

In other words, they wore tight, leathery pants that left little to the imagination. Nice.

Kamui gave Subaru a cheeky grin through he had to admit, the outfit were slightly outrageous.

Kamui was also wearing a black singlet and fish net top over it that went with the top. Subaru was wearing a silk, emerald open top that had no buttons or zips. This meant that everyone could see his chest which Subaru unsuccessfully tried to hide.

"I hope Seishirou appreciate this" Subaru grumbled, "I am dressing like this for him"

For_ Seishirou,_ not us raving fan girls. Sorry.

"If not I'll show you my affections" Keiko winked at Subaru as she walked towards them.

"Hi Keiko" Kamui waved.

Keiko had told everyone over the speaker, to meet at the entrance of the inn. Keiko was dressed in a more casual fashion, opting for jeans and a red v-top. Hokuto who was behind her was wearing a less "Hokutoish" style. She was wearing a simple black dress and black heels.

Moments later Reiko bounced in the room wearing a midnight blue dress and thousands of silver necklaces.

"You all look so adorable!" Reiko squealed at the guests

"Thanks."

Reiko smirked at the boys, "I knew leather looked good on you!"

Keiko rolled her eyes and looked around the room.

"Typical" Keiko snorted, "We are waiting for Seishirou and Fuuma."

"Where are they?" Subaru asked

"Moping in their room" Keiko mumbled

"Huh?"

"No idea," Keiko said, "If they don't come here in five minutes we are leaving"

"What?" Kamui ask, "We can't leave them!"

"Our plan won't work if there is no Seishirou!"

"Well the portal to the club is sort of timed" Keiko replied, "In five minutes the portal will open for one minute then closes. We don't have the time to wait for them"

"I bet if we wish hard enough, Yuuko we'll give us time" Reiko whispered

"Right, and in return a hundred years of hard labour" Keiko rolled her eyes, "No thanks."

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock" Hokuto started to count, "Is the five minutes up yet? I kind of want to go."

"Hokuto!" Subaru protested, "We can't leave yet! Seishirou!"

"Sorry Subaru" Hokuto replied sheepishly, "It's my first time in a bar besides The Bar of Dead Anime Characters. Really excited."

"Ok" Subaru replied

"Really?" Kamui asked, "Same!"

"I know!" Hokuto squealed, "I am so excited! I wonder if there are live performers!"

"I wonder if they have those dance floors" Kamui smiled, "The ones where it lights up different colours"

"Oh! And the disco balls!" Hokuto smiled.

"Yeah!" Kamui nodded eagerly, "We can't forget about the disco balls!"

"…." Keiko and Reiko looked at each other nervously and back to the squealing excited pair.

"You say or me?" Keiko asked.

"Umm…." Reiko coughed, "Sorry to burst your bubble but the club we are going isn't exactly lie that…"

"Oh?" Kamui tilted his head, slightly disappointed, "What is it like then?"

Reiko smiled nervously, "You'll see"

"And finally here they are!" Keiko exclaimed as Seishirou and Fuuma entered the hallway.

"Did it take that long to put your make-up on?" Rieko asked cheekily

Seishirou and Fuuma glared at Reiko. No matter how depressed they were they aren't going to let someone to take a hit at their pride.

"If looks can kill Reiko, if looks can kill" Seishirou grumbled, "Let's get this over with"

"Ok, Grumpy much?" Keiko rolled her eyes and looked at her watch, "Ok In 3…2….1"

"Action!"

**End of Chapter 12**

**Author's Note:** I HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE TWO MONTHS AGO! But due to technical problems (aka a vampire) I am just posting it now. GOMEN!!!

On the other hand I am losing touch with Humour. That why the other story is posted. A nice change where I can write 'seriously'.

I like to thanks my Beta Rouge Vampire (Who owes me BIG TIME!) who agreed to redo my previous chapters and make them more 'friendly' like. AKA less swear words. She owes me (this is the vampire problem I mentioned earlier… But seriously I LOVE YOU! Get me cool stuff when you are on holiday ok!)

The Not Happy Jan Title…Heh Heh Heh, Well I don't know about other countries but if you live in Australia, Oh yeah. They know what I am talking about. Classic.

It is currently December and the latest anime convention has just past (I went as Hikaru from Angelic Layer XD! Maybe if we are lucky my skit will be on you tube sometime) since I have no life I'll be spending it writing up the next chapter. Yay!

Merry Christmas Everyone! And a Happy New Year!

Note: After recieving this chapter 5 seconds ago I immediately post it. No double checking here . Gomen.

P.S. Thank you for all the review :) You are all very nice people.


End file.
